Breathing In New Air
by Waterandsky04
Summary: c Edward and Bella have finally given into that one moment of passion and she gets pregnant without him knowing now three months later she moves away in one night while Edward is hunting but when he sees her 13 years later how will he react to her. Finish
1. Ground Work

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight or it's characters. i wish but i don't wahhh!

This is my first fanfic of Twilgiht i have written many other stories so i am not knew at how this goes. It you watch Inuyasha there are many on my pro you are welcome to read or if you liked Harry Potter i also wrote one too.

Better description: this is a fanfic that i have seen a bit lately and i fell in love with the idea. Edward and Bella have finally given into that one moment of passion and she gets pregnant without him knowing now three months later she moves away in one night while Edward is hunting but when he sees her 13 years later how will he react to her reason why she moved?

It had been thirteen years since I last saw Isabella Swan. I still lived in the same house that we had shared together with my family time to time, hoping she would come back to me one day. But I knew by now she would be at least 30 and probably had a family and children. I laid on Bella's old bed, like that night I last saw her. I went hunting for the shortest time possible one day, when I came back in the morning she was gone. The house emptied with absolutely no signs of Bella or where she went, even her father had left. My head lay on her old pillow it still held some of her scent after all this time, but not as much as it did before.

Flash Back

"Bella I have to go hunting today, will you be alright while I'm gone?" I asked in a worried tone afraid she might hurt herself with her clumsy-ness

"Yes Edward, you know I am not that deadly." Bella said as she sat on her bed her knees bent so my head could rest on her lap enjoying her warmth.

"Without me in your presence you could be Bella."

"You worry too much."

"You love that trait about me though."

"Yes I do." Bella said softly as she ran her hand softly through her hair, I noticed that Bella had gained a bit of weight around her lower stomach, I didn't mind I was glad I would never be able to gain or lose weight she could blow up all as big as she wanted too, I would love her anyway. Bella and I had been together for a whole year now and three months ago I had promised her to stay with her forever, I told her I would change her once I found myself able to have stamina to control my blood lust for her, I would. After that night Bella had become a woman and I had become a man in human technical terms. I saw the ring I had placed on Bella's finger three months ago, it was a small diamond but I didn't want anyone to know of our engagement yet. She never took the ring off and it stayed on her middle finger to hide suspicion.

"Edward You know I love you don't you?"

"Yes, and I love you my love." I said as I sat up and kissed her lips tenderly along with her forehead. " I will be back tomorrow morning, not a minute before and not a minute after I promise." I said as I stood up and walked out of her window and was running to the hunting grounds.

I returned in the morning her whole room was intact mostly, her clothes were gone a few nick nacks she had loved but every else was there. Along with most of her house the major things that would need a mover were all left behind.

"Bella?" I asked the quiet house but was left to hear the blaring silence of nothing. A few days later after searching Seattle every where in the area I had found out that Chief Swan and Bella had packed up what they could and moved as fast as they could.

End of Flash Back

I was so hurt when Bella seemed to pack up and move by the time I would get back from hunting. I opened my eyes to see that the sun was rising I had lost track of time since I no longer cared for human times, since I wasn't waking Bella up for school or making sure she went to bed at the right time. I wanted nothing more for my immortality to end right here and right now, but my life would not end easily and I did not have the power to kill myself fully, I would need others but my family would refuse in a second.

i know it was really, really short! but i just wanted to have the basis i will put up more tomorrow with more of an interest.

(:) I'm watching you

(:) Review ME

Pwease!

(:) if you didn't like my chapter i will be happy to redo it!

thank you very much.


	2. Leaving Forks

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters but if i did i'd be one lucky girl to own a hot vamp dude!

I really like how many good reveiws i got, i was a little unsure about my first chapter but thank you for the resurance. I updated as soon as i could! i hope you enjoy this chapter.

I ran outside the towns limits, into the big field and into my old mansion of a house where Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme was the only who lived with me now. Emmett and Rosaline had gone to Africa for a very extended hunting trip. I arrived on the porch of my home and stared at the sky, the sun decided to show itself today. I remembered all the times Bella had told me that she hated the sun because I couldn't go to school with her, I started to hate the sun even more as well because I couldn't make sure she didn't hurt herself. But those memories were like thoughts written down on old animal skin, they were important because of how old they were and what they contain but like animal skinned paper and writing is long gone and forgotten, like the memories she must of forgot to forget about me.

"Edward?" I heard Alice's voice behind me, she surprised me I was in my thoughts so much I couldn't hear anyone else's.

"Alice?"

"Edward, we've been here too long, you know our time limit. We've stayed longer than we should of. This town thinks we're thirty, Carlisle and Esme even older. We still look seventeen, this is a small town things breathe fast." Alice said as she walked closer to me I could feel her presence now she was an inch or two behind me.

"Then go, I'm not leaving this place."

"Edward how long are you going to wait here? How long will you continue to think she will come back after all this time!"

"SHE WILL!" I growled out venomously to Alice making her step back one step.

"Edward, we all loved Bella but we've waited thirteen years, she did what you wanted her to do. She decided to live the mortal life."

"...Alice, you said we would be together forever, you told me if I told her I would change her she wouldn't leave me ever!... she's gone...even if she did lead the mortal life like I wanted her too I wanted to be near her as she aged."

"We're you really going to change her Edward? She eventually just decided if you weren't going to do it then she was gone."

"If she would of told me that choice I would of bitten her right then and there! But she just picked up and left...Once she knew I was going to be hunting she picked up and left, she made a rushed decision, she'll come back Alice! Watch you'll see!"

"Edward, that house is going to be sold in two months to a new couple, an elderly couple. Not Bella, not Charlie. An elderly couple that are ninety that are only moving here because they need to be under a special doctor's care." Alice said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Edward you know we would never leave without you, especially when you are like this but we need to move away, to another town where they do not know us. You are risking exposing us to this town and the entire world. Do you want that riding on you too?"

I knew she was right, I knew we had to leave I was endangering everyone but I didn't care truly. I couldn't get it out of my mind that Bella wouldn't come back to that house and just say I'm back. But the people that would move into that house would make Bella's scent disappear along with the memories I held of her, they would no longer play themselves out when I looked at her bed or any other part of her house.

"Fine Alice, I will leave. Where are we going?"

"New York City."

"Why so far?"

"No one cares about another person there you know that we can blend in there for a good time."

"When are we leaving?"

" Tomorrow."

"That Soon?"

"We can't afford to stay here much longer Edward. We'll send movers for our things once we get there."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I raced back to Bella's house and laid on her bed enjoying the last time I would smell her scent. 'My bella, where did you go? Why? Did you really just get tired of me? I would of bitten you my love...I would..' I thought desperately trying to convince myself of that specific thought.

Before I knew it, the next 24 hours passed and it was time for me and my family to leave Forks. I never truly cared about one location that we had moved it was just home for a few years but Forks, I knew Forks would hold a special place in my heart because Bella and I had been there together. My family and I were now running with our lightning speed towards New York City, we never really stopped for any specific reason just when we felt the blood lust and whenever we did stop near a town on our way across the country I would smell around for Bella, trying to find her anyway I could but I could never find her.

I sat in a bar for no reason in Ohio we weren't far from New York City, and even though I couldn't feel the liquor I just wanted to drink it serve the purpose of hoping it would ease me pain. I was about to leave since I had sat in the same seat for four hours when the bells at the door jingled together. I turned to see a familiar face walk through the door, god I wished it was Bella but it was Victoria. Why she was in here was beyond me but maybe she was here for the same reason I was, mourning for a lost love, we had killed her love.

"Cullen." she said coldly as she sat next to me at the bar

"What do you want Victoria?"

"Nothing from you, just some liquor is all."

"Why? You know it doesn't work on our kind."

"Then why are you here? Brandy in your hand is it not?"

"Whiskey. I have my reasons."

"Where's that little bitch your dating? The girl that smells so sweet?"

"...Gone..."

"Finally got tired of dating one of our kind? I'm not surprised there is a certain amount the human mind can take in at once before they snap. So tell me how long did it take?" Victoria asked as she light up a cigarette.

"That's none of your business!" I said venomously

"It must of been recent the way your talking now."

"No it wasn't..." I said as I downed the rest of my liquor and stood up paying the bill easily, then walking out of the bar, when Victoria's voice stopped me.

"Their Weak beings Cullen! You falling in love with one was stupid, they are going to die soon and you will be left like this!" Victoria said making me want to rip out her heart for criticizing me. I kept my peace and walked out of the bar fully, finding my family right out side ready to run towards New York again.

"I'm ready." I said and we started running instantly.

That next morning we reached New York City, we debated wether we would go to the slums or the high class area to not be noticed. We decided on the rich and famous's area knowing no one would truly care about how we kept to ourselves and didn't be bothered. They just would think of us as rich stuck up snobs and be done with us.

(:) my trade mark

(:) I'm watching you

(:) i don't see you hitting that review button

(:) you still haven't clicked it

anyway if you don't like this chapter i can redo. let me know what you think, o and for all of you who are wondering when Bella is going to come inn, i promise she will be in the next chapter!

thank you and good night or good morning or good afternoon w.e


	3. Meeting Bella Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight wah

sorry i didn't update so soon as i posted before, i tried to make it longer.

Last Time:

That next morning we reached New York City, we debated wether we would go to the slums or the high class area to not be noticed. We decided on the rich and famous's area knowing no one would truly care about how we kept to ourselves and didn't be bothered. They just would think of us as rich stuck up snobs and be done with us.

This Time:

I sat on the bed in the condo that we had bought. I looked around the room I had claimed this morning, the shades were closed tightly, even though light escaped a bit. I sighed as I ran my fingers over my chin to my forehead as if I was tired. I was tired, but not for sleep. I was tired of my mind tormenting my heart with thoughts of Bella along with visions of what I would do if I found her again. My heart felt as if I couldn't take it anymore, but my mind played with my hearts feelings anyway, I didn't know that your body could take different sides of how you could feel and torture you more than you already were suffering.

"Edward?" I heard Alice say as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, what is it Alice?" I asked in an annoyed tone through the door

"We're going to go out for a bit alright? Carlisle is going to go register at a local hospital, Jasper and I are going to a broad way to play, Esme is going shopping. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes Alice, I'm not a child!"

"Sorry. Oh Edward before I forget the maid is coming to clean today don't bother her!" Alice said simply

"Alice!" I said harshly through the door but she was gone before she could hear it. 'Dammit, now I'm taking out the anger on my body on my family.' I thought as I hit my head against my hand.

Time passed before I realized, before I knew it, it was mid afternoon from dawn. I was about to go and work out my frustration of what my heart and head were telling me when I heard the door open.

"Hello?" I heard a timid voice from the main room, the voice was soft, that was trying to hold in her fear.

"Everyone else is out, are you the maid?" I asked through the door not wanting to go out of the room I had claimed.

"Oh someone is here? Yes I am the maid, my partner and I will be cleaning your apartment. Will you be staying or leaving while we clean."

"I will be staying, just don't bother me and clean something I don't truly care." I said unemotionally as I left my room and walked into the bathroom. Stripping out of clothes, turning on the hot steamy water I climbed into the shower letting it ease my tight muscles.

I stayed in the shower for about an hour, I truly know or truly care. I walked with around my waist to my room, thinking the maids had left, I had heard a door open and close from the inside. I opened my door, quickly getting dressed but once I got my pants on the door opened behind me. I turned out of reaction to see a sight I had seen in my mind for thirteen years.

Bella. Her eyes were wide, her body now frozen in place as was mine. I looked at my Bella's features, she looked like time had not touched her. Her hair was the exact same color not one gray as I would of thought, her eyes still held youth along with her face, she hadn't grown or shrunk, gained weight. She wore a light blue maids dress that went to her middle thigh, the color did her no justice but it clung to her curves nicely. She was exactly the same, for a minute I found myself wondering if she was really there or just my imagination fooling me once again. But her eyes, the way she held herself in the door way, she was shocked and a little scared to see me, she obviously hadn't expected to see me as much as I hadn't expected to see her.

"... B..Bella?" I asked my voice shook as my eyes wandered her for anything knew that should of occurred in the last thirteen years.

"M..Mr..Mr. Cullen, I am here to clean your room. But I can see your in here and busy so, I will just come back another time, I am sorry for disturbing you." Bella said as her voice started to crack at the end as if she was trying to hide tears, but she didn't remember that I could see them also smell them.

"Bella..." I said once again my mind not being able to say anything else.

"I'm sorry I have many more rooms to clean." She said as she turned and walked out of my room, I followed at her tail but just when she was about to reach the door my mind snapped out of it's daze screaming to me. '_SHE'S BACK! STOP HER YOU'LL LOSE HER AGAIN! DON'T LOSE HER AGAIN!' _

"Isabella Swan!" I said in a commanding tone, making her freeze completely.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Why are you calling me Mr. Cullen? You know my name, we've never been on such impersonal terms before! Why are you like this NOW? Bella!"

"...Edward..." She said softly as she slowly turned towards me. "It's been such a long time, thirteen years I mean we have been apart for so long. Things are different now, especially since I work for you now." Bella said as she flashed one of her sad smiles at me.

"Dammit Bella!"

"I'm sorry Edward, I just have so many more rooms to clean."

"Too Bad! You owe it to me! You OWE it to me to tell me why! Dammit Bella! You owe me an explanation to why you left!" I said in a angry tone, I knew I was letting my temper slip and soon I knew I would regret it, but right now all the emotion I had held in was finally coming out, trouble was, it was coming out all at once.

"An explanation? I have to tell you why I made a choice with my life? If I recall Edward you wanted me to live the human life, so I did, I left and made a new human life here in New York City."

"Don't give me that Bella! You had a real important reason to leave like that! I had to go hunting and I told you I'd come back in the morning, you were gone! Why?"

"Just as I told you, I decided to live a human life." Bella said as she looked down at the floor

"Why?...Why didn't you even say goodbye? Why didn't you tell me why you were leaving?"

"Why?.. Edward what did you expect me to do? Edward this is the last night we're spending together, thanks for everything, I love you."

The words I hadn't heard in such a long time, even if she hadn't meant them, Her "I Love You" still made my breath stop.

"Yes. You leaving like that wasn't you Bella." I said in annoyed tone noticing she was dodging my questions. Before I realized I noticed something I had yet to see before, Bella's face was extremely pale, her lips were bright red standing out to her face, her features were a bit chiseled but not as much as any vampire I had known, and her eyes they were turning a soulless brown as she looked at me. "You...you're a...vampire.." I said as my eyes went wide, my anger disappearing with hurt.

"No, I'm not. Edward, I'm anything but." Bella said with a sad smile

"Don't Lie to ME Bella I have been alive long enough to recognized the signs. Who did it? Who changed you?...you wanted to become a vampire so bad, you left because I didn't change you fast enough?"

"Edward, no other vampire did this to me, but you. Now I really must be going Edward I have to be home."

"You just don't want to answer my questions do you?"

"Edward that is the truth, and I have to get home really I'm already late."

"Late? For what? And I didn't turn you into anything!"

"Edward, there are reasons for everything I did, please remember that, I'm already late and I must get home."

"Why? The vampire that made going to be mad? If so he shouldn't make you work, it's unsafe for you!"

"No I don't live with any other vampires."

"Then come on, I'll take you."

"No! I can take the subway or the bus Edward, I don't need you to drive, besides it's faster for me to walk." Bella said as she held her hand on the door knob but I just removed her hand quickly and walked out of the door.

"Who said I was going to drive you Bella? You said you were late, now do you want to get there or not?"

"I can't let you take me where I need to go."

"Why is that?"

"Because... Edward a lot has happened since Forks." Bella said coldly as her and Edward stood in the hall now staring each other down.

"I can't believe it.."

"People change Edward." Bella said coldly once again but when Edward looked in her eyes he saw pain that he had felt through the entire years of being alone.

"I can't believe that I was so broken up after you left... I can't believe I actually tried to.. We'll it doesn't matter now does it?" I said with hurt along with anger mixed together, I could see the hurt in Bella's eyes when I talked like this but I didn't fully care, her words were the most hurtful.

"Edward I..." Bella said but she was cut off from two children behind her, a tall and lanky boy with jet black hair that went to his ears in length, his eyes were a deep mix between topaz and brown eyes with pale skin he was wearing bright colors to make himself look tanner but I could still see every vein he his body possessed. The girl besides him had also jet black hair, but hers was a lot longer, going to her small back. Her eyes were a deep brown matched Bella's completely she was tall and thin like the boy beside her but she was still a bit shorter. She wore black clothes excepting her skin color along with a bat around her neck. I could smell they were human but the features they possessed were not of a humans. I could hear their hearts beating steady and true, but Bella's I could hear beated every other beat.

"Mom, you were late...so we came to meet you. Are you okay?..." The Boy said as he looked me over to see if he could take me, and by his thoughts he was prepared if I had hurt his mother. I would of smiled if I didn't hear the word mom.

"Mom?" I asked the word seeming knew to my tongue.

"That's the reason why Edward..."

"I understand you left without a word thirteen years ago, met a knew vampire to turn you making you adopt children. So Bella tell me who was it? Someone I know? So much for the human life that you tried to convince me of a minute ago." I said with a smile over how ironic things were being.

"Edward! I told you before I am not! And that's your choice to believe it! I'm sorry that I'm late, kids I had to finish up mine and my partners work she had some emergency. Let's go home, what did you two think you were doing? Coming here by yourselves, you know I don't like you two taking the subway or the bus."

"We're sorry Mom, we just got tired of waiting so we walked here" the girl said with a gloomy look.

"Walked I'm sure."

"Okay so we went a bit faster than we were supposed to, but no one noticed." the boy added quickly to his sisters defense.

"You know I don't like you two to do that in the open areas, and I don't want you taking any of those side streets, drug dealers hide in those streets along with crazy men." Bella said protectively to her children. I couldn't help but smile over how much love I still felt for her, and showing how much she loved and cared for her children made me love her more.

"So Bella, who's are they?" I asked pulling her out of her conversation with her children.

"What?" Bella asked with fear in her eyes.

"You never told me who did this to you and who's their father."

"Like it's any of your business!" The boy said as he stood in front of his sister a bit in a protective manor.

"Ben no it's alright." Bella said as she rubbed his arm while brining his sister next to Bella who was in between them.

"Addie, Benjamin...This is Edward, Edward... these are your children.. Kids this man before you, is your father." Bella said shakily as she held her children tighter to her body waiting for a reaction.

i had to be evil i know that was totally cruel but please review!

(:) i'm watching you

(:) i don't see you clicking that button

anyway once i recieve some reviews i'll put the next chapter up. tell me if you liked it or i should change it.

thank you


	4. Father has a whole new meaning

Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight

hey everyone thank you for all the reviews i never imagined that i'd get so many! truly thank you! i wanted to hold out on my chapter timeing a bit let you all suffer but you gave me so many i couldn't resist. So here it is what you waited for.

Last Time:

"Addie, Benjamin...This is Edward, Edward... these are your children.. Kids this man before you, is your father." Bella said shakily as she held her children tighter to her body waiting for a reaction.

This Time:

"What?" I asked with full surprise, my eyes wide mouth agape along with Bella's kids in front of me. I had expected I had found someone else and couldn't tell you. Not here Edward your children. "No! No these kids can't be mine. Vampires can't have children." I said as I was trying to call her lie.

"Edward, these are you children!... I was never with anyone else than you, I know you said it wasn't possible but! Obviously vampires can have children." Bella said as tears were brighter in her eyes I knew they would spill at any moment. My heart broke because I knew I was one of the reasons for those tears. The only thing I wanted right now was to hold her close to my body and tell her I believed her even if I didn't believe her.

"But you said our father was fully human!" Ben said rejecting me in a second

"You said he knew about us!" Addie said also rejecting me. I had no idea what was coming over me but as soon as I let the words of these are your children sink inn I started to believe her. I started to see the similarities of me and Addie and Ben. Their eyes were the same color as mine, their build, height, the way they held themselves, the way they walked over towards me and Bella. They held almost the same scent as Bella but it was a bit different more of their own. Their coloring how I could see their veins they held such vampric characters but I could hear their heart beats strongly, pumping into humanly living bodies. But their hair was what confused me the most, Bella didn't have anything close to black, neither did I so I didn't know where they got it from. I should of used their hair color as a doubt to prove they didn't belong to me, but it didn't even come close to doing it. I was totally convinced they were mine but how? My body is dead, Bella's is alive but from the looks of her she didn't look it so how? How could any of this happen? This wasn't possible.

"This can't be possible." I said as the news settled in again only this time further into my skull, my brain and heart. I should of been mad that Bella hadn't told me about my children, that I should of pieced her sudden desire to leave after gaining weight. But the only thing I could think about was that I wasn't there to raise them, they hated me and they had every reason too Bella had told them that I knew about them, and acted like I didn't care. Technically I did know but I thought I had shoved too much food down her throat.

"Yes Edward this is possible. Kids why don't you go on home okay? Here call a cab. I think me and...Your father should talk a bit." Bella said as she moved into her dress pocket handing them a twenty. "Your Father" the word sounded also so foreign I had heard it so many times referring to Carlisle with me but when they were referring to me as a father, the fact that I was looking at my children that I was a father I couldn't seem to make my mind stop thinking, questioning why she didn't tell me? What I had missed? How old were they? What were their interests? Had they gotten sick? What did they want out of life? What had Bella told them about me? My mind wouldn't stop. Before I knew it my children were gone, Bella and I were standing out in the fancy hallway all alone.

"Edward, I think we should talk..."

"Now you want too?"

"Yes, I do.. I mean since now you know about them, we should talk about this." Bella said as she looked down at the carpeted flooring in shame, then it dawned on me.

"You didn't want me to find out about them did you?"

"I..uhh.." Bella said looking up at me but just looking down at the floor.

"You wanted me not to know I had children! Why Bella! Why did you want to keep them from me?"

"I..Edward, there are so many reasons."

"Reasons all I keep hearing is reasons! But Bella what was one of those reasons? You thought I wouldn't be able to keep myself from eating them? You thought I wouldn't take care of them? I would kill them? I would shun you? What Bella? Tell me dammit! It's the least you could do!" I said without even realizing I was yelling at her in a tone I didn't know I could ever take with Bella but my temper was something I couldn't control, that may not of been an excuse but it was good enough for the moment. I stared at Bella's face, she had a look of pure fear with tears in her eyes I knew I had scared her she had never seen me even close to how angry I sounded. Again I caught between emotions I wanted to stay mad at her but one look at her face made me remember why I had loved her. Her emotions were on her face before her mind even processed that fact, she didn't hide anything from me even though I couldn't read her mind. I couldn't describe the way Bella looked for later references even if I tried I knew I would always remember what she looked like and what the issue was to cause such emotion to her face, but I knew I wouldn't be able to describe what she looked like to someone who didn't know her the way I did, they wouldn't understand what I would be talking about. They would think I was crazy or anything.

I sighed heavily holding my fingers to my eyes turning my back to her. "Come inn, we shouldn't talk about this in the hall."

"No I can see the point you want to make on this. I know I should of told you but I guess I got the reaction that I thought I would. Don't worry Edward they are thirteen I know they aren't babies but they are old enough the finish growing without you. I'll just keep us on a professional level alright? You and your family won't be here long I'm sure so good bye Edward." she said again trying to leave once again I wanted to stop her but my body was frozen in its place.

"You didn't tell me...You have no idea how much it hurts." I said to the empty hallway, I turned walking into my apartment once again sitting on the couch that was in the living room.

"What am I going to do?" I asked the empty room not expecting an answer but I wanted one anyway 'How do I find her? Sheleft again? How do I find get to know the reason why she left? Can I get involved in my children's life? Can I get them not to hate me? What do I do? How do I do it? How can I do this?' I thought desperately wanting an answer but I did not get an answer.

i'm sorry it is so short but i was think for the next few chapters put Bella's point of view along with their kids when Edward isn't with them. i didn't know how you all would think about it so tell me what you think? if you don't want me to do this i won't if you do i will if you want this chapter revises i'll do that. it's all your call.

(:) review me

(:) Tell me what you think


	5. Bella's Pov

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight

okay i got one review for what people would think about Bella's view on the situation and unforchunetly i wrote the chapter already. it was supposed to be up by today but my computer and the site started not to like each other.

So i hope you don't kill me for this but Bella isn't as cold and this actually will help my story along. i will only do this for a few chapters, i won't be like switching on every other chapter to say how they reacted to what they said. i promise then it will go back to Edwards pov again. So please just bear with me pwease!

Bella's pov.

I sat in my room with him in my lap, my love in my lap. I knew I would never love another the way I loved him. I wondered how I would survive without him, he knew me better than anyone else in this world, but I knew I had to leave. Edward and I had finally not been able to keep our selves off each other and had gone all the way when Charlie was at a cop convention for a weekend in the middle of the summer three months ago.

Edward had stayed with me just as he promised he would after I went all the way with him, the trouble was I wouldn't be able to stay with him. Two weeks ago I had found out that I was pregnant with Edward's baby it would explain why I had been throwing up early in the mornings with Edward pulling my hair back rubbing my back and taking care of me. I couldn't be happier that Edward had gotten me pregnant, I truly was so happy I always did want children, and the baby being Edwards made me so happy!

At that moment I didn't care or think about that Vampires couldn't have babies, it wasn't possible I had been told by Edward a thousand times when he explained what Vampire meant, why he wouldn't change me and so on and so forth. I had planned to tell Edward once I found out that I was pregnant, I had rushed into my truck driving my truck as fast as it would go to his house outside of town.

I finally had arrived at his house I finally knew what Edward meant by not going fast enough in my truck, but I wasn't about to tell him that now though, I would never hear the end of it. I ran into his house as if the devil was at my heels.

"Edward!" I yelled through the house but got no answer I had then remembered that him along with his family went hunting for the day. I suddenly felt depressed when a creature came out from the darkness of the old house.

"Who's there!" I said now in defensive mode trying to sound force ful but I knew my fear was in my voice.

"Do not worry, I will not harm you Isabella Swan."

"Who Are You! How Do You Know Me?" I asked as my hands flew to my lower stomach where my little baby was growing.

" Who I am or How I know you is not important but I will not hurt the woman who will give birth to the first vampires. How can I hurt what will bring the humans down from their pedestals from all mighty to mine and your children's level of life... But for my reason to be here is that you must not tell Edward about your child!"

"Why?... Tell me who you are?" I asked as I backed up a small step my body not allowing me to go any further.

"I am an old friend of Edwards, if you want to be able to save that babies life than you will not tell him, you will move away, you will never return to Forks.

"No Edward would never hurt me or the baby I know that! You can't convince me that he would hurt me in such a way."

"Strong in Faith hmm? Fine you either leave town, not telling Edward about that child or else he is history. Do you want to test that? I mean you cross me what do you think I can do?"

"You said you wouldn't harm me!"

"I won't but will you really risk Edwards welfare? Charlies? Renee's and her new husband? You want to risk all of those you love to think I'm bluffing? That wouldn't be exactly smart would it?"

"How do I know that you will do that? What if your bluffing?"

"Would you truly want to see if I'm bluffing or not?" the tall man said stepping closer to me now in the light more so I could see his features. He was just as tall as Edward it seemed, he had honey blonde hair that was shaven to just stubble on his head. His skin was just as white as Edwards with red eyes. He wore dark robes that went from the top of his chest to the bottom of his shoes. I knew I should of been afraid before because I was terrified now. I had been arguing with a dangerous vampire that could kill me along with my unborn child with a flick of his wrist. I started to hyperventilate with fear not for me but for my child that was still growing.

"Yes now you know that I can kill everyone you love dearly with a flick of my wrist and Edward he might die harder but how would you think the small little town of Forks would take it that they have a group of vampires living with them? I think they would believe me. You know why? Because most of them suspect something about the family but they don't know exactly." The vampire said to me with a big smile that let his big white fangs fall from his mouth and onto his lips.

"Do you understand? What I am telling you? If you don't leave! What will happen hmm?" he asked as he seemed to get annoyed with me and before I knew it he was right next to me holding my arm in a death hold making me go to the ground in the pain as he intensified the pain.

"I will leave!" I cried in pain as my eyes filled with tears, I felt him let go of my arm for some reason there was no bruise or cut from where he touched me, I thought that odd but I didn't care.

"I can't let your lover see those marks can I?" he said with a smile but I didn't care all I could think about was how I could leave Edward, how I would survive and if I didn't how he would suffer.

"Now you will leave him, you will not tell him you are leaving and never see him again, you will never come back to forks. Do you understand me?"

"Yes..." I said as my eyes filled with tears and before I knew it I was alone.

I thought about that day as my hands went through Edwards wonderful hair. I knew he didn't know about the baby but I had hoped he could guess. I had gotten sick every morning him nursing me as I got sick, I was gaining weight, and most of all I was very emotional. But Edward thought I was just deprived of sleep, eating the wrong foods and so on and so forth. I would leave him tonight, I didn't want to but I knew I had too. If I didn't leave now I wouldn't do it ever and I couldn't risk him and everyone I love. Edward never knew about the man who had told me to leave Forks without telling Edward about the baby, they didn't even smell him on me or in their house. I wanted Edward to see through my mask of happiness and contentment and make me tell him assure me everything was alright, he was happy about the baby, he would protect it and me. But he didn't know, he couldn't tell. I guess I was a bit mad that he didn't know but this was my last night to spend with him I wasn't about to ruin it.

"Bella I have to go hunting today, will you be alright while I'm gone?"he asked in a worried tone which made me smile over how he was protective but I was tired of him reacting like I would die without him in my presence to protect me when I walk down a path.

"Yes Edward, you know I am not that deadly." Bella said as she sat on her bed her knees bent so my head could rest on her lap enjoying her warmth.

"Without me in your presence you could be Bella."

"You worry too much." I said truthfully to him, knowing he wouldn't have any idea how worried he'd be in a couple of hours.

"You love that trait about me though." he said with one of his gorgeous smiles

"Yes I do." I said truthfully with a bright smile I wanted him to remember as I started at his face wanting to remember every detail of my love the way I knew I would have to see him for the rest of my days, in my mind.

"Edward You know I love you don't you?" I asked even though I knew he did love me, I wanted him to know that I did.

"Yes, and I love you my love." He said as he sat up and kissed my lips tenderly as if he was trying to tease me but all I was thinking about was remembering his lips, slowly moving his lips to my forehead.

"I will be back tomorrow morning, not a minute before and not a minute after I promise." He said liking to tease me of when my torture would end from when he would return, although I knew I would be torturing him because I would be the one leaving. He stood up, walking out of my window running off into the night.

Charlie and I were on the next plane to New York by midnight, we had packed everything we could leaving the furniture behind. It was too old to come with us and I told Charlie that I didn't want Edward to know I was pregnant I made up a lame excuse that I didn't want to hurt his chances at being a doctor like his father. Charlie had taken me being pregnant pretty well he only wanted to arrest Edward but couldn't find cause to keep him in jail, he found every reasoning for me being pregnant to blame on Edward. Edward had made me had sex, Edward got my pregnant by force. I was there and I didn't stop any of it but I felt it better for him to just stick to his thoughts. I felt my heart breaking as we become more and more miles apart, but I knew I was doing this for his and my owns family own good.

"Goodbye.." I said softly as I fell asleep on the plane letting it carry me, Charlie , and my unborn baby.

Nine months later I had found out that I had two babies instead of one, I was so thrilled I had not just one piece of Edward but two, a boy and a girl I couldn't be happier. I hoped with all my heart that they would like Edward especially my boy. I named my boy Benjamin and my little girl Addie, I tried to think of names Edward would of liked if he knew. My mind often wondered to Edward, what was he doing? What was he thinking? Was he mad? Did he hate me? Did he miss me? Did he know I still loved him? My mind raced with all sort of questions. I knew even if Edward found me by chance I would be an old woman when he found me, I remained human I was worried that my babies would be like a vampire, what would I say to the doctors? How would I take them hunting? I was happy when they came out with a heart beat I didn't want to have to explain anything.

Before I knew it thirteen years had passed I was thirty my body had not aged a day physically but I felt like an thirty year old, my children grew to be preteens normally but they held characteristics that belonged to Edward and his family but they had a beating heart along with ageing. My children had black hair I had no idea where I came from I blamed it on Edward's vampire characteristics that gave them that.

well please tell me what you thought of this chapter, Bella is going to meet Edward and you will see why she was so cold. So please just bear with me. please review me

(:) please

i don't see you clicking it

(:) i don't see it!


	6. Not Heartless

Diclaimer: i don't own twilight

okay i think there will be one more chapter with Bella's pov but im not totally sure thank you everyone for your great advice! i tried not to just redo what the first and second chapter was i added emotions that Bella had to make her less cold hearted along with her lifestyle of her and her kids. O what do you guys think of the names Ben and Addie? wierd? good? it sounds weird to me i might just make that the names they like to be called or something so tell me k? O i tried to make this very realistic as possible i have read stories where Bella is a single mother and she goes to college i know single mothers can and do go to college but it's not that realistic and it's very VERY RARE so don't kill me. thank you!

okay last time:

Before I knew it thirteen years had passed I was thirty my body had not aged a day physically but I felt like an thirty year old, my children grew to be preteens normally but they held characteristics that belonged to Edward and his family but they had a beating heart along with ageing. My children had black hair I had no idea where I came from I blamed it on Edward's vampire characteristics that gave them that.

This Time:

Charlie had died a while back now, he had a sudden heart attack and died the next morning when my twins were just eight years old. He had left me a bit of money, some for the twins college fund but it wasn't enough for us to survive on in New York. I thought about leaving New York City knowing it wasn't the best place to raise children along with it's expensive prices but I didn't know if I would run into one of the Cullen's if I left, if that wasn't a good enough cause I didn't have enough money to move somewhere else in the United States or anywhere else. I easily found work when I was twenty as a maid in a very expensive condominium, I pulled the money out of my college fund for a decent place for me and my babies to live when they were three. I knew my job was going no where, I would be working there until I died but I knew my babies were worth it and while I did tasks I did not enjoy I thought of Edward. What was he doing? Did he move away? Was he still angry? Did he find someone else? I always think of our last few hours together with his head in my lap, my fingers playing with his hair as if we had all the time in the world when in reality we had nothing but a few hours.

When my babies got older I had to take on another job to pay for private schooling, I didn't like all the police in the public schools I didn't want them going somewhere unsafe, I wanted them to go to college, have a career, make my sacrifices worth it. My second job was at a Pizza place down the block from where we lived, Ben and Addie did their homework in the booths where I could see them and left with me at nine o clock at night after my shift ended. I made certain that my jobs wouldn't keep me form missing their lives and make sure they were successful. I worked as a maid during the morning to the afternoon hours then at 3 o'clock I would end my shift there pick Ben and Addie up from school then we would walk to the Pizza place till my next shift was over, then we would walk home they would watch a little tv or play a little of the piano keyboard my mother had sent them for their birthday. I refused any money I kind of liked the schedule I got to spend a lot of time with them for a single working mom.

They were thirteen now, even though they preteens as they liked to call themselves to me when I wouldn't let them do something that their other friends were allowed too, I still didn't allow them to walk home or to the pizza shop by themselves. It wasn't because I was afraid for their welfare; well not just that reason. I was afraid of the thugs on the street but I knew they were strong they had their fathers strength not as strong but just as much. They may age like regular children but they looked much younger. Years didn't touch their features they seemed to age slower than everyone else, they were tall but that was it. Addie's hands were still the size of a little girl very deallocate looking, Ben's face was shaped like a boys. They looked like they were still very young if not for their height and the make up Addie puts on herself.

So here I was working my day job as a maid, my friend and also my neighbor Gracie Harris worked with me at times. My shift was about to end when I had just one more room to clean, a new tenant came today very early from what I heard, so I had the room to clean for them. Gracie had gotten off early so she said she would help me clean the new tenants place that had to be on the top floor. It seemed that everyone had gone out which was a relief because it is annoying to clean around people, or have a man rent one big condo apartment and watch you clean, you have no idea how many perverts I have had watch me make their sexed out bed.

"Hello?" Gracie asked timidly not wanting to be proven wrong that someone was actually in the apartment. We were met with blaring silence the sound I had come to find so comforting in the last thirteen years. But then a voice I had hoped I wouldn't hear came from a door from the far back of the apartment. Just behind the living room, was the door that I heard the sound that I loved more than any other in the world. I had wanted to run into the room and kiss him to death but I knew I couldn't, I was afraid of what would happen, not just what Edward would say but what the man in the dark robes had said to me long ago. I knew the man in black would know I could still see him at times watching me and my family from a far to make sure I did as he had instructed years ago.

"Everyone else is out, are you the maid?" His voice didn't sound as it did when I was still a teenager, it sounded like he was depressed, and bored. This added to my feeling to wanting to hug him but I knew I couldn't.

"Oh someone is here!" Gracie said as she jumped a good foot from his voice. "Yes I am the maid, my partner and I will be cleaning your apartment. Will you be staying or leaving while we clean sir?" Gracie asked and from the look on her face I could tell she was praying he would leave.

"I will be staying, just don't bother me and clean something I don't truly care." I heard his voice it sounded so dead I could feel my heart breaking it took everything I could not to let my tears leave my eyes. Gracie and I cleaned the room quickly, I took the rooms while Gracie did the living room, kitchen, and well she was supposed to do the bathroom but Edward had went in there a half hour ago. My hands shook as I folded the clothes that were left out on from what I could tell Alice's bed. Suddenly Gracie came into the room I was in and told me she had some emergency, her son was fighting again in school I was thanking god that Ben hadn't caused the fight this time. Gracie was gone quickly before I was left alone with the love of my life in the bathroom. I was hoping he couldn't smell me, that I could finish the last room which had to be his and be gone before he knew I was here. By the time I finished packing everyone's clothes another half hour passed I had hoped Edward had stayed in the bathroom so I could clean his room and be gone as fast as I could.

But luck was not on my side because when I opened his door he had just finished the button on his pants and was now staring at me with shock and awe in his eyes. I could feel my own surprise on my face as we started at each other without words. He hadn't changed one bit, he was still the Edward that I loved not so long ago and still did. I stared into his topaz eyes the color I had loved so much I had forgotten how much I loved the look of myself in his eyes. Even though I knew he was a vampire it was weird seeing him in his teen years when I was a teen and when I was thirty still looking like a teen.

"... B..Bella?" He asked his voice shook as his eyes wandered my body as if he was seeing for the first time ever.

"M..Mr..Mr. Cullen, I am here to clean your room... But I can see your in here and busy so, I will just come back another time, I am sorry for disturbing you." I said as my voice started to crack at the sight of him, trying to hide my tears from him.

"Bella..." He said once again as he didn't know any other words to say. I knew seeing me was a shock but didn't he have anything else to say but my name? Was he angry? Was he happy? What I wanted to know how he felt to seeing me again. Now I also knew how he felt when he couldn't read my mind and kept asking me what I was thinking.

"I'm sorry I have many more rooms to clean." I lied trying to get out of the room as soon as I could before something happened that I would regret later. I turned and walked out of his room as fast as I could, He followed me I could feel his presence behind me but I pretended I didn't noticed and just when I was about to reach the door, to safety somewhere he couldn't follow me. I knew that was stupid to think but I believed it anyway.

"Isabella Swan!" He said in a commanding tone, making me freeze completely. I remembered he only took that tone with me when he was truly angry or truly hurt. Fear gripped my body but no matter how much I tried to calm myself down nothing worked.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" I asked as I started as the wall in front of me letting him gaze at my back. I could feel his eyes burning me between my shoulder blades.

"Why are you calling me Mr. Cullen? You know my name! We've never been on such impersonal terms before! Why are you like this NOW? Bella!" I heard his voice as he was losing his temper I could tell but he kept going as if he didn't care. His loss of temper and the questions he asked me, made my heart break even more as tears came back to my eyes but I pushed them away. I hope I did anyway.

"...Edward..."I said softly hoping not to let any emotion that I was trying to hide from him stayed that way, as I slowly turned towards him. "It's been such a long time, thirteen years I mean we have been apart for so long. Things are different now, especially since I work for you now."I said as I gave him one of my sad smiles. I knew what I had said and what I was planning to do was going to hurt him deeply but I had no choice I wanted to protect him, Renee and her Husband who's name I still forget.

"Dammit Bella!" he said with more aggravation as I could feel the room get smaller around us, the small cracks and the room between my and the door was not as close as it used to be.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just have so many more rooms to clean." I said as I lied again trying not make this as gentle as possible.

"Too Bad! You owe it to me! You OWE it to me to tell me why! Dammit Bella! You owe me an explanation to why you left!" he said in a angrier tone than before. Obviously he wasn't going to make this easy for me to make it as gentle as possible so my other option was to make him uninterested in me as harshly as I could before I was really late for picking up Ben and Addie.

"An explanation? I have to tell you why I made a choice with my life? If I recall Edward you wanted me to live the human life, so I did, I left and made a new human life here in New York City." I said as I crossed my arms as if I was bored with this conversation but I was really on the edge of my minds chair with anticipation of what would happen next all the while my heart starting to physically hurt me.

"Don't give me that Bella! You had a real important reason to leave like that! I had to go hunting and I told you I'd come back in the morning, you were gone! Why?" he asked as his voice started to be filled with hurt.

"Just as I told you, I decided to live a human life." I said as I looked down at the floor not liking lying to him but at least what I just said held a bit of truth.

"Why?...Why didn't you even say goodbye? Why didn't you tell me why you were leaving?" he voice got slow and held so much pain along with sorrow.

"Why?.. Edward what did you expect me to do? Edward this is the last night we're spending together, thanks for everything, I love you." I asked lifting my head up acting like I was a bit angry myself but I had no idea if I truly sounded like that.

what did you think i made it very long on my computer it was like 5 pages. please tell me what you think, Ben and Addies reaction is next along with Edwards pov is next on what he thinks about his kids.

(:) review

(:) review

(:) review

i don't see you clikcing that button

(:) nope i don't see it


	7. Emotion Gave Me Away

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight

Okay this is the last chapter of repeating the first 2 and 3, Hoooray!

Last Time:

"Why?.. Edward what did you expect me to do? Edward this is the last night we're spending together, thanks for everything, I love you." I asked lifting my head up acting like I was a bit angry myself but I had no idea if I truly sounded like that.

This Time:

"Yes. You leaving like that wasn't you Bella." He said in annoyed tone, I knew he knew me better than anyone else in the world could ever come close to but with my false anger I started to get a bit ticked myself.

"You...you're a...vampire.." He said as I saw his eyes go wide he finally noticed that I looked like a vampire it took him longer to realize then I thought but the hurt in his eyes was killing me. It seemed like I had betrayed him and add to the long list of what he thinks I did and what I truly did this was like adding salt to an open wound on him.

"No, I'm not. Edward, I'm anything but."I said with a sad smile that I knew he wouldn't believe but I ate human food, I slept, and my heart was beating; pumping life blood into my veins. But yet I looked like a vampire and didn't age, what could I call myself? I didn't know but I knew Vampire was not it.

"Don't Lie to ME Bella I have been alive long enough to recognized the signs. Who did it? Who changed you?...You wanted to become a vampire that bad, You left because I didn't change you fast enough?" He asked as his voice got rid of all it's hurt and was back to anger as if he truly didn't care or he was disgusted wit me but his eyes held so much pain.

"Edward, no other vampire did this to me, but you..."I said wanting to be as gentle as I could and not wanting to lie to him anymore but I saw the time on an electric clock right behind him that read 3:30. "Now I really must be going! Edward I really have to go!" I said trying to stress how badly how much I needed to leave without hurting his feelings more.

"You just don't want to answer my questions do you?" He asked as his anger flicked higher again

"Edward that is the truth! I have to get home really! I'm already late." I said wanting him to understand but I was already a half hour late to picking Ben and Addie up, if I needed to leave Edward hurt to go pick them up from school then I would have to leave him hurt, my babies came first even before me.

"Late? For what? And I didn't turn you into anything!" He said trying to lure me back into 20 questions again. But it wasn't going to work I needed to be somewhere more important as bad as it sounded in my mind I needed to get Ben and Addie before something might happen.

"Edward, there are reasons for everything I did, please remember that!" I said trying to get my point across that my choices were not just for me but for everyone I cared about. "I'm already late and I must get home. I'm sorry Edward."

"Why? The vampire that made you going to be mad? If so, he shouldn't make you work, it's unsafe for you!" he roared at me I could tell he said it mostly out of anger but I could see concern in his eyes and from what he said I could tell he truly was partly mad because he couldn't be the one protecting me.

"No I don't live with any other vampires." I said truthfully with a sad smile.

"Then come on, I'll take you." He said walking toward the door moving my hand away from the door knob moving to go into the hallway as if I would just follow him like a little puppy like I used too. But that was then this was now I was thirty, I had lived Independent too long to just let him take care of me like this, especially not after this big fight we were having.

"No! I can take the subway or the bus Edward, I don't need you to drive! Besides it's faster for me to walk."I said as I pushed his hand away from the door knob just has he had done to mine wanting to show him I was strong now, I wasn't the clumsy kid that lived in the small town of Forks anymore.

"Who said I was going to drive you Bella? You said you were late, now do you want to get there or not?" He asked as his eyes pieced through me not like how he used to dazzle me but I could still feel my knees go a bit weak, my breathing shortened a bit just as it would if he dazzled me.

"I can't let you take me where I need to go." I said realizing who he would meet if he did drop me where I needed to be. And how would I explain that?

"Why is that?" He asked making his gaze more intense on me, I could feel my resistance starting to melt and I was filled with the sudden memories of our times together especially when he used his eyes to dazzle information out of me. My heart pounded a mile a minute I thought it would stop at any second and I would die right there in Edwards apartment. But I soon remembered what happened when he dazzled me, I ended up pregnant and the man in a black robe came into my mind, he gave me the back bone I needed to, to protect Edward from exposer.

"Because..." I said taking in a shaky breath trying to get all the courage I had in my body to say these words. "...Edward a lot has happened since Forks." I said coldly as Edward and I now stood in the hall, how we got there was beyond me but now this was a war to stare each other down.

"I can't believe it.." He said as my hurtful words started to sink inn, it took all my will power not to say "Edward I love You, Don't believe what I'm saying it's all a miss understanding!" The list of things I wanted to say was endless. But I knew the words I wanted to say, could only be thoughts in my head.

"People change Edward." I said coldly once again as I felt my pain being intensified as I kept having to be extremely hurtful to him. I hoped I appeared strong because I felt like I was putty at Edwards feet.

"I can't believe that I was so broken up after you left... I can't believe I actually tried to.. We'll it doesn't matter now does it?" He said with hurt along with anger mixed together, I could see the hurt in Edward's eyes when he talked like this. I wanted to tell him everything right there again but I bite my tongue to avoid such an incident.

"Edward I..."I said letting everything I thought starting to come out without my permission. But I was cut off from Addie and Ben behind me. Ben was tall and lanky boy he had jet black hair that went to his ears in length, his eyes were a deep mix between topaz and brown eyes with pale skin he was wearing bright colors to make himself look tanner but everyone in the world could still see every vein he his body possessed. Addie stood besides him and a little behind, Addie was always being protected from the world even non harmful objects. Another trait Ben had gained from his father, but instead he protected Addie like she would break and he would be all alone. Addie had also jet black hair, but hers was a lot longer, going to her small back. Her eyes were a deep brown matching mine completely she was tall and thin like Ben but she was still a bit shorter than him. She wore black clothes excepting her skin color along with a bat charm on a choker around her neck.. They were human but the features they possessed were not of a humans.

"Mom, you were late...so we came to meet you. Are you okay?..." Ben asked as I saw as he looked Edward over in a protective manner.

"Mom?" He asked me in a demanding tone I would think would be lighter more curious but he was demanding answers.

"That's the reason why I didn't want you to take me home Edward..."I said trying to break this knew news gently again. "Now do you understand?"

"I understand you left without a word thirteen years ago, met a new vampire to turn you making you adopt children. So Bella tell me who was it? Someone I know? So much for the human life that you tried to convince me of a minute ago." He said with the nerve to smile as if he had figured it all out.

"Edward! I told you before I am not! And that's your choice to believe what you believe!" I said trying now to wash my hands of Edward and this conversation for the moment. " I'm sorry that I'm late, kids I had to finish up mine and my partners work she had some emergency. Let's go, I'm sure you have plenty of homework. But what did you two think you were doing? Coming here by yourselves, you know I don't like you two taking the subway or the bus." I said forgetting all my worries with Edward and became the over protective mother. I knew of the weirdo's who took the subway, half of them hit on me and they were too young to be traveling so adult like so young.

"We're sorry Mom, we just got tired of waiting so we walked here" Addie said with her don't be sorry little kid gloomy look that she used to get whatever she wanted.

"Walked I'm sure." I said not believing one word.

"Okay so we went a bit faster than we were supposed to, but no one noticed." Ben added quickly to his sisters defense not wanting all the blame to land on Addie.

"You know I don't like you two to do that in the open areas! And I don't want you taking any of those side streets, drug dealers hide in those streets along with crazy men." I said protectively to my children.

"So Bella, who's are they?" He asked pulling me out of my conversation with Ben and Addie.

"What?" I asked as I felt my body freeze while turning to look at Edward in the eye.

"You never told me who did this to you. Along with who's their father is?" he asked in a casual tone as if we were talking about a local sporting game.

"Like it's any of your business!" Ben said as he stood in front of Addie fully in a protective manor.

"Ben no it's alright." I said as I rubbed Ben's arm while brining Addie next to me on my other side so both of them were on either side of my body. I knew what I was about to do, and I didn't know if I had the strength and what this would mean for Edward along with Renee, but there was no way out of this.

"Addie, Benjamin...This is Edward, Edward... these are your children.. Kids this man before you, is your father." I said shakily as I held my children tighter to my body like a way to relieve stress waiting for Edwards reaction.

"What?" He asked his voice full of surprise, he truly hadn't known all those years ago and he didn't put it together how much they looked like him, if he only knew how much they acted like him. I stared at Edward as he stared at me his eyes wide, mouth agape. I felt Ben and Addie go stiff next to me, falling into my embrace a bit more than they ever did.

"No! No these kids can't be mine. Vampires can't have children." He said as If I was lying to him, of all the lies I had said to day, of all the ones I had said in the past thirteen years he had to choose this one to call on.

"Edward, these are you children!... I was never with anyone else than you, I know you said it wasn't possible but! Obviously vampires can have children."I said as tears became thicker in my eyes, I knew they would spill at any moment but my tears were the least of my problems.

"But you said our father was fully human!" Ben said in denial as he started to pull away from me a bit but I held him close, wanting him to face the truth.

"You said he knew about us!" Addie said also in denial as she ran from my side to her brothers who put his arm around her. He had always been her protector even when he was scared out of his mind.

"This can't be possible." He said as I saw the news settled inn, I felt relief in my body as I saw him take the news inn, I knew I shouldn't of been I knew if he didn't hate me before, he would hate me now.

"Yes Edward, This is possible. Kids why don't you go on home okay? Here call a cab. I think me and...Your father should talk a bit."I said as dug into my dress pocket handing them a twenty. Calling Edward their father sounded so strange, I had always known who their father but saying to Edward it held so much new meaning. Ben took the money and led his sister down the hall as she kept turning to look at Edward as if she was studying every feature he had like he had done with them and like she was trying to learn the very history if him.

"Edward, I think we should talk..." I said before he cut me off, I knew he would be angry but how angry I couldn't even imagine, I almost felt afraid of Edward something I had never felt towards him even when I found out about his kind.

"Now you want too!" He said his tone angry again.

"Yes, I do.. I mean since now you know about them, we should talk about this." I said as I looked down at the carpeted flooring in shame, that he had found out, bad things would happen now and I had caused them right now. I hated this I felt bad that I didn't tell him and I felt bad that I did tell him.

"You didn't want me to find out about them did you?" He asked as he finally realized what I had been thinking, he always did even though he couldn't read my mind but of all the times of knowing it had to be now.

"I..uhh.." I said looking up at him but when I saw his angry and hurt face I looked down at the floor again I had no idea what I would say or how I would handle this situation, I had always pictured it in my mind when Edward would of found me, about Ben and Addie but none of it happened like this .

"You wanted me... not to know I had children! Why Bella! Why did you want to keep them from me?" He started yelling at me again, not that I could blame him.

"I..Edward, there are so many reasons." I said making an excuse but I knew none in the world would save me from this.

"Reasons!.. All I keep hearing is reasons! But Bella what was one of those reasons? You thought I wouldn't be able to keep myself from eating them? You thought I wouldn't take care of them? I would kill them? I would shun you? What Bella? Tell me dammit! It's the least you could do!" He yelled in such a dangerously loud voice, it echoed off the walls. I felt as if my ears were about to bleed or something. My body froze, he had never taken such a angry and hatred tone with me. I felt so much fear in my body, I felt tears come down my cheeks, I was more ashamed of that I was afraid of him than anything in my life.

"Come inn, we shouldn't talk about this in the hall." Edward said as he sighed heavily pressing his thumb and pointer finger to his eyes, as if he didn't even want to look at me.

"No I can see the point you want to make on this. I know I should of told you but I guess I got the reaction that I thought I would. Don't worry Edward they are thirteen I know they aren't babies but they are old enough the finish growing without you. I'll just keep us on a professional level alright? You and your family won't be here long I'm sure so good bye Edward." I said as I breathed heavily, panting a bit from my tears that seemed want to down me in my own throat. I then turned and walked slowly down the hallway towards the elevators, I thought Edward would come running down the hall for me but I saw what he wanted to do now, he would leave me... I felt sick to my stomach all the pain of when I left him the first time came back to me only stronger, but I had no one to blame for this one.. this time.. I had done this single handedly.

"You didn't tell me...You have no idea how much it hurts." He said to the empty hallway, I heard him just as the elevator door closed and felt more tears fall down my face.

hey everyone what did you think? enough emotion? i'm goign to write the next chapter tonight so i can push this story forward, i think it will be back to Edward's pov next chapter. Yeah i think it will be.

(:) review me please

(:) review me please

(:)review

(:) reveiw

(:) i'm watching you

(:0) now i'm eating!

(:) now i'm watching again.


	8. The Family Always Has Answers

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight

hey everyone i know i'm a bit later than normal on updating or hell maybe im on time? who knows? anyway i'm doing this from my grandparents house i'm sorry the chapter is a bit short but their computer is slow and it was very hard to do so otherwise. enjoy the chapter. O yes before i forget yes this is Edward Pov and it is moving on with the story. I am sorry for the switching of Povs for the last few chapters but it needed to be done. From now on it will stay in Edward's pov. So enjoy.

Last Time:

"You didn't tell me...You have no idea how much it hurts." He said to the empty hallway, I heard him just as the elevator door closed and felt more tears fall down my face.

This Time:

I don't know how long I sat on that couch, my head in my hands all I know is that everyone came back at the same time to see me in my sorry state. They stood in the door way just staring at me, thier minds going a mile a minute and me getting every word. Sensing my irrataion Alice was the first to speak.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Bella..." That was all I can say, I wanted to say everything that had happened hours ago but my mouth and brain weren't listening to each other.

"What about Bella Edward?" Carlisle asked as he walked further into the room closing and locking the door behind him.

"She was here..." Again that was all I could say, I wanted to yell again, I know I yelled at the wrong person but it made me feel better, hell it made me giddy a bit.

"Bella? No." Alice said in a fake surprised voice as if he didn't know and yet at the same time knew everything. Then it clicked as I looked up from my hands to look at Alice, she knew! She saw it! Why didn't she tell me? What's with women not telling me things?

"You Knew! You knew I would see Bella here! That's why you wanted me to come with you guys and especially here!"

The room went dead silent as everyone stared at a piece of furniture across the room. Alice looked like the most guilty but she wasn't the only one that did look guilty, they all did. They all knew! They didn't tell me! What was with people not telling me things? Was this a game? Or for pure pleasure?

"Why didn't you tell me? And all of you knew? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I realized I was yelling again.

"Edward calm down. We're sorry but we didn't know how you would react to seeing Bella again." Esme said trying to calm me down like a good mother would but then the thought of a mother came into my mind along with Bella's. Bella was now a mother. She had two kids, they were mine! Anger started growing in me again like a big plant that kept growing and growing.

"So you know? About them?" I asked my voice filled with anger and dead-ness how I managed it was beyond me but somehow that tone was possible.

"Them?" Jasper asked with an eyebrow raised as he pulled Alice out of my reach just incase my temper rose any further. They knew how deadly I could become, and moving Alice was a smart thing.

"My Children..." I said softly not being able to tell the whole story once again, my emotions were going to kill me today I knew it, they were driving me through so many mood swings I didn't know which emotion I should go with to be right.

Should I be happy? I have kids why shouldn't I be? Should I be angry she didn't tell me? She did hide them from me for thirteen years. Should I be depressed she was gone for so long and didn't trust me? Should I be filled with love? I found my Bella but then that brought up my feelings with my children. How should I react to them? Should I be disappointed that she didn't tell them the truth about me? Should I be angry? Should I try to make them know the truth? Should I go after Bella? My questions and feelings were endless I started to get a headache.

"Your Children? Edward I think you said that wrong you mean someone else's children. You know it's not possible for Vampires to have children without adoption of course." Carlisle said trying to catch me on my mistake of speech but the sad part was I wish I just had said it wrong, because this goes against all laws. Vampires can't have babies, they can't get pregnant, female vampires don't have periods so that would be put an in end to reproduction.

"No Carlisle they are mine. They look like Bella and I there is no mistake they are mine."

"Edward don't say their yours yet! Wait for the blood test man don't you watch Jerry Springer? All these good guys have a girl friend and they get them pregnant years later your on the show finding out that, that kid is not yours." Jasper laughed out trying to be as serious as possbile but since this was the first time we were faced with something like this I could see why he would make that joke. But I didn't care I rose from the couch to pounce on him but I was pushed back down by Carlisle's hands on my shoulders.

"Shut Up Jasper! This is no time for jokes!" I said angrily I could feel the venom coming out of mouth and into words I must of sounded like I had lost all control, hell maybe I did but I couldn't think about how good it would feel to just kill or hit something right now.

But they as more than one?" Alice asked as she hit Jasper upside the head.

"What it was a joke?" Jasper asked as he held his head in pain.

"it wasn't funny Jasper we have a big problem here, and new information and more problems if vampires can have babies." Alice said to him, as they seemed to start a conversation of just the two of them of what they thought about this matter.

"Jasper, Alice you can fight with each other later. And yes more than one, a boy and a girl twins or they would have to be we only did it once…." I said not happy revealing that Bella and I went all the way but it had to be said to prove it.

"But that goes against all laws." Alice said

"Yes I know, that's what I have been trying to figure out when I was sitting here."

"Vampires can't have children, we don't have…." Carlisle started to say but then stopped looking like he was in a mix of thought along with answers. I wanted to know what he was thinking but for some reason I wouldn't turn on my ability to read his mind, I blamed that on being stunned with news.

"That's it!" Carlisle said as if we knew what he was talking about.

"What's it?" I asked him eager for an answer, I could tell that everyone was also very anxious to hear what Carlisle had worked in his head about Bella getting pregnant with my children.

"Edward was Bella a vampire when you saw her? The twins were they?"

"No.. They looked like vampires but I could hear their heart beating blood more and more into their bodies and they were breathing. Two big signs saying they weren't but they looked like a vampire why? What's that got to do with anything?"

"That confirms my theory then. Vampires can not get pregnant that is a fact but our little Bella, she's human. From experience we all know that humans can reproduce, while female vampires can not. But Male Vampires still do give out sperm when they are with another being. Edward you may be a vampire but to a body and sperm and an egg are a sperm and an egg it doesn't matter dead, half dead or living." Carlisle said in an all knowing manner. We all were silent as we processed the information, it was possible for me to get her pregnant? And we thought we had safe sex because I couldn't reproduce.

"So it is possible." I said finally as I couldn't take the silence.

"It seems to be."

"I have to go and find her, I have to apologize. " I said as I stood up and started for the door when Alice's voice stopped me.

"How will you find her Edward?"

"I can smell her out."

"Not in this city Edward there are over 8 million people with 8 million different scents how can you pick Bella's from theirs?"

"I will and can Alice. I have to find her I'm not going to lose her again!" I said as I ran with lightning speed too fast to be seen to the bottom floor of the complex.

What did you guys think? Bella is going to be in the next chapter so don't worry she isn't erased. Please Please tell me wat you think?

(:) i'm watching you

(:) I'm still watching

Yes that is me watching you and i don't see you clicking that review button nuh uhh.


	9. I'm so Tired Bella Please Help Me

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight

Hey everyone i started to write this chapter and i couldn't stop, i truly got thrown into my story so please enjoy. Bella and Edward are in this chapter and not at the very end so you guys are all like okay she was in it but like 3 sentences before the chapter eneded. Enjoy!

Last Time:

"I will and can Alice. I have to find her I'm not going to lose her again!" I said as I ran with lightning speed too fast to be seen to the bottom of the complex.

This Time:

Four hours went by of Edward walking around New York City sniffing the air as much as he could. People seemed to find him interesting to watch as he sniffed the air, sticking his head up in the air or down near the ground to see if Bella had stepped there. Soon a crowd started to form around him as he sniffed a bus bench.

"What?" Edward yelled at the crowd of all ages that stared at him like he was crazy.

"Sir do you need help?" A woman asked that smelled like sickness and death ; a doctor or a nurse Edward suspected as she grabbed his arm. Edward pulled away too fast for her to see, causing even more looks at him.

'_Shit what did I get myself into with this?_' I thought as she started to dig into her purse. I could hear her thinking of injecting me with something. '_Since when do New Yorkers care that much?_' I thought but my worry wasn't for the injection she was planning on giving me I knew it wouldn't work but that would get me into more trouble than I need right now. ((I am a New Yorker so I know this first hand so people don't bitch to me of I live in the City and your insulting me. Once my friend put fake blood on herself and tore her clothes a bit and she was limping on me and only like 5 people asked if she was okay and if she wanted someone to call 911. So anyway back to the story if you didn't believe me that story is 100 percent true))

"I'm Fine I just dropped something now do you all mind leaving me alone?" I yelled once again trying to get them off my back and away from me.

"Sir may I ask you a question?" The lady asked that smelled terrible to me.

"No." i said flatly

"Do you belong to any local special hospitals? Is someone missing you right now?"

"No I do not and you insult me to suggest that I am a crazy person." I said as I glared at her debating myself if I could just kill her quickly so no one would see me do it and be done with it. But then things would get messy. I would want to kill her slow right now and I can't do that at the moment with everyone watching me. I really needed to work out my anger if I was going to have children, I didn't want to become an abusive parent and one slap of my hand I could kill them easily if they were like their mother.

"I'm sorry but you look like a patient that escaped from my ward a couple of days ago."

"Your Mistaken, and I suggest you pay better attention. Now excuse me I need to find my family." I said as I ran as fast I thought a human could run back to the condo. I walked through the glass door and leaned against the wall as I stared at the night life of the city through the class.

"God how am I supposed to find you?" I asked as I felt so emotionally worn out, right now I wanted to be able to sleep I felt so tired and worn out but I knew my body didn't do that, that meant that my body wanted something else. Blood, my anger had used up my last feeding was... I couldn't even remember the last time I went hunting. That's right I tried to kill myself by starving myself of blood but all it did was make me hungry.

"Bella..." I said as I looked at the white wall across from my being alone in the room along with my emotional roller coaster that wall looked very tempting to through my head into it. I sighed heavily even if it wasn't necessary for my body, it made me feel better. If I didn't want to eat anyone I would have to go hunt for a few days. Bella unforchanetly would have to wait for a day or two at most.

I walked slowly up the stairs to the top floor the apartment we were sharing, maybe would of thought me crazy to climb those thirty four flights of stairs to reach the thirty fifth but my stamina being higher than theirs it barely touched what I would do for a work out. I reached the top floor before I realized it I saw Alice leaning against the door way her arms folded against her chest.

"Well?" She asked

"I didn't find her, I just was thought of as crazy trying to smell her out." I said as I felt so emotionally drained right now, I saw she tried not to smile or laugh at the picture I probably just given her.

'_Serves you right for not listening to me, besides I saw you go look for her before you even did it. Hahahaha that must of been a sight to see it in person. She was going to sedate you._' Alice thought as she laughed in her mind at the picture of what I just went through.

"Shut up Alice!"

"I didn't say anything." she said trying to be coy

"I heard your thoughts remember. Did you see anything else that might help me find her?"

"No Edward I haven't seen anything else Edward and that's the truth."

"Alright. Thanks Alice." I said as I walked into the condo to find Carlisle on the couch a big brown leathered book in his hands.

"What are you reading?" I asked as I stood a bit away from him to his right not wanting to fully disturb him if he was working.

"Lamia" Carlisle said (How you say this word is beyond ME, it is Latin for Vampire I went to a sight and looked it up, I am not even close to having any type of Latin in my background. I'm a jew so if it's wrong and you know Latin I am sorry.)

"Vampires." I said translating with ease

"Yes, I'm looking up my theory of if a vampire has had children maybe we can find them and ask them."

"Did you find anything?"

"Not a damn thing. Do you need anything Edward?"

"No, not really but.. I'm so tired.. So tired..." I confessed to him as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, they felt so weak.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, I feel so tired.."

"Edward when was the last time you went hunting?"

"I can't even recall."

"Sit down Edward." He said as he patted the seat next to him closing the book with the other hand waiting for me to join him on the couch. I sat down quickly enough, sitting next to Carlisle as he placed the book on the other side of him.

"You can't recall?"

"No I can't, it's been a while I'm surprised that I haven't fed off anyone yet but I came very close in the street."

"Just now?"

"Yes." I said honestly as Carlisle said as he looked me in the eye, I could tell he was trying to surmise when I had last eaten. How hungry I was.

"Your eyes aren't fully black yet, they seem to be just getting black but if you are so tired, and nearly attack someone how is that?" Carlisle asked himself more than to me. "Edward stand up please." I did as I was told without question knowing he was trying to figure out something I couldn't. I stood on my legs half an inch from the couch, my legs shaking a bit, I could feel my ankles moving themselves trying to find some angle that would support my weight. My knee's started to shake a bit but I held my form, and before I knew it I started to sway a bit.

"Edward Sit down Quickly!" Carlisle said as he stood up and helped me to sit down before my knee's gave out.

"I feel so tired..." I said as Carlisle just got to the couch as my knees gave out on me.

"Dammit Edward, you need to remember the last time you fed. For me to be able to diagnose this for you." Carlisle said as he let his parental worry show.

"I Think it was a month or two ago. Maybe a bit more, I can't remember the last time I had blood on my lips... The sweet scent of blood, the sticky texture but it still managed to slide down your throat so easily." I said starting to become delirious my hunger coming at me all at once for some reason.

"Alright Edward stay here for a moment I will be right back." Carlisle said as he stood up from the couch, I could hear his foot steps along with him talking to Alice, Jasper and Esme. I didn't want to listen but my ears didn't listen to me.

"Alice, Jasper I need you two to go as many butcher shops as you can in the next ten minutes."

"Why what do we need at a butchers?"

"Edward hasn't eaten for a few months he needs blood, he's either going to wear out on us where he won't be able to move his body or feel himself or he'll snap and feed on anything with a heart beat. Esme and I will stay here with him to make sure he stays put."

"He hasn't?" I heard Alice ask with anger and concern in her voice.

"No he hasn't eaten, now go to butcher shops we're too far from a feeding ground for him to make it, he can barely stand with help. Buy meat that has a lot of blood in the package some butcher shops sell blood in a container for recipes or animals. When asking for it say you want to feed your pet or something. Okay?" I heard Carlisle say quickly trying to get everyone out of here quickly.

"Okay." I heard Jasper say and before I knew It, Carlisle was back at my side along with Esme with a blanket and pillow.

"Edward how could you not eat for months?" Esme said to me as she placed the pillow against the armrest of the couch.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of the days. I wasn't hungry so I just lost myself." I said as she forced me on my side, moving me so my head was on the pillow, then placing the blanket on top of me while tucking me inn and taking Carlisle's book from under my legs to make me more comfortable.

"Esme what are you doing? I don't sleep what?" I asked as I suddenly felt my body getting weaker, I could see Carlisle and Esme recognize what was happening to and then it understood why she made me lie down and made me as comfortable as possible. I wouldn't be able to do it myself from now.

"Don't worry Edward, the blood is coming soon okay so just relax."

"Alright." I said slurring my words a bit as if I was drunk but I was far from that. I closed my eyes having no energy to keep them open, I didn't sleep my mind listened to everything in the present. I could hear how Carlisle talked to Esme about his worry for me if I went too long without blood.

Before I knew what was happening I had lost the energy to move my chest to breathe. It was weird not being able to smell the air, even though this wasn't bad for me not breathing but I knew it was bad that I didn't have the energy to breathe. To any normal person I probably would of looked like a corpse, pale skin, no breathing, no heart beat, and not moving.

"They'll be back soon Edward. Hang in there." I hear Carlisle said to me. I could hear him say the words I could imagine his lips moving with the sound but all my mind kept thinking of over and over again was of Bella.

'Why can I hear Carlisle?' I thought desperately feeling as though I was back in Forks with Bella. I imagined that we were in our meadow my head in her lap as she ran her fingers through my hair I could hear her saying how much she loved to do that. I could feel her kisses on my forehead while hearing the words that I loved to hear from her.

"I Love you Edward." She said it over and over again in my mind I never wanted this wonderful dream to end.(( I know Edward doesn't sleep so how could he dream? He's day dreaming his mind is creating pictures for him to watch while he is weak and would be in a state like sleep. It's just a form of entertainment like you know how you remember your dreams your awake for the present world but your mind is still in the dream.))

Suddenly blood was being poured down my throat rapidly. I gagged and coughed naturally at the reflex of not being ready for the food or rather than drink being poured fast down my throat.

"Edward drink this!" I heard Bella's voice as more blood was poured down my throat. I don't know what made me drink the liquid, was it because it tasted so good? Or was it because I heard my Love's voice? It was unknown to me but I drank as much blood came my way, I could hear Bella's voice cheering me on to drink more and soon enough I could the energy that I needed to be able to move my chest to breathe along with opening my eyes. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper around me staring at me worriedly but where was Bella? I had heard her I knew my ears hadn't lied to me...So where was my Bella?

After a twenty four hour feeding, we had run out of blood. Alice and Jasper went out to get more blood while Carlisle sat in a chair across from the couch reading the Vampire book again. Esme was cooking the last of the blood squeaking it from the meat packaging along squeezing the meat. I was able to sit up for some periods of the day, I didn't realize how much blood I had missed in the last few months. I would never let this happen again that was for sure. I could smell the sweet smell of the cooked blood, it made my mouth water but I had no energy to go and do anything about it. I should of been grateful that I didn't have the energy I could of easily gone out and killed thousands for my blood lust.

Suddenly the apartment's main door was opened, I turned my head expecting to see Jasper and Alice but I saw Bella and her partner with their rolling cleaning cart. I had heard Carlisle say to the manager that he wanted no one to be able to come into our apartment besides us but I guess he didn't think about staff. I could smell Bella, she smelled so sweet and suddenly the memory of her blood was in my mind and mouth.

"Bella..." I said weakly trying to breath as much as possible to be able to appear as human as possible in my weak state.

"Bella!" Carlisle and Esme said together after me

"Hello Mr. Cullen Mrs. Cullen, I'm sorry is this a bad time? Would you like us to come back later?" Bella asked in a dignified tone.

"Formalities?" Esme asked in a confused tone

"Yes better I believe that we need to be alone, we asked the manager not to be disturbed but.." Carlisle said

"They know you Bella?" Her partner asked with one eye brow raised.

"Yes, I met them when I was a kid."

"You still are a kid, your only thirty. But I can see that our manager forgot to tell us." Her partner said

"Okay no problem but are you sure you don't want your apartment cleaned? Maybe when you are out?" Bella asked trying to be professional.

"We'll let you know." Carlisle said as I felt one of his eyes on me as I must of looked a sight to her, I was felt worse than I looked I hoped just for Bella.

"Alright." I heard her partner say as she and Bella turned to leave.

"Bella!" I said as forcefully as I could but it only came out as a bit of a high pitched tone.

"Edward?" She asked as she turned to me with a small smile on her face as she stared at me but I guess she fully just got a look at me I saw her smile drop and worry filled her eyes.

"Can you stay?...Just for a minute, please?..." I asked now pleading with her but at the moment I didn't have a choice I didn't want her to leave me and I had no energy to fully stop her.

"Edward. I..."

"Oh Bella stay, I'll go and pick Ben and Addie up from school okay? You don't have to work tonight anyway so stay and talk. He doesn't look so good, cheer him up a bit he looks like he has one mile left." I heard her partner whisper to Bella as if we couldn't hear but that was better for her to be able to sleep at night.

"Please..." I pleaded with her again.

"Alright as long as you go and pick them up. I don't want them walking home alone again, here's my house key can you make sure they start their homework?" Bella said as she handed her old maid friend a key. I watched her partner wheel the cleaning products out of the room closing the door with a smile on her face.

"Edward?" Bella asked me as she walked closer to me sitting next to me on the couch.

"Yes Bella?" I asked her as I saw Carlisle and Esme were gone I had to smile but over the situation.

"What's wrong with you Edward? You look really sick. Your paler than normal, your lips are chapped, your hairs a mess, blood stains are on your face along with your shirt, your eyes look lifeless and you look so..so sick Edward what's wrong?" she said in such a gentle tone it made me almost forget about yesterday, almost.

"It's nothing don't worry."

"Well I am worrying."

"Why you left thirteen years ago without a care, why care now?"

"Edward there were..."

"Reasons I know but listen I need to say something."

"What?" Bella asked as she looked down at the couch between us, I couldn't stand saying what I was about to say with her not listening so I did something that I hadn't done in thirteen years, I moved my hand under her chin and moved her face to look at me, her eyes boring into mine. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe that Addie and Ben were mine. I'm sorry that I thought you were a liar or if I said you were. I believe that they are my children, Carlisle told me how I got you pregnant. I am so sorry Bella I told you I couldn't get you pregnant, and... I did and I'm so sorry I ruined your life by getting you pregnant. Please forgive me."

"Edward, I am so grateful for having Ben and Addie. Truly I think of myself as blessed to have children and knowing they were apart of you made me feel even more lucky." Bella said as I saw her eyes get misty with joy but still misty all the same.

"Thank you Bella truly thank you." I said as I held her close but I leaned on her more than holding her, the blood that had kept me off for the last few minutes had worn off.

"Edward!"

"Bella, this topic I would like to continue it later, I would finish it now but I don't have the energy."

"You don't have the energy? Are you that upset that I had children? You don't have to be apart of their lives." Bella said softly to me as she held me, just like she used too I had forgotten how much I had missed how she used to hold me like this.

"He doesn't mean it like that Bella." Esme said from my left as she leaned against the couch a bit.

"What?" Bella asked I could hear and feel the surprise of how fast Esme had moved into the room. I felt bad I wanted to tell her this but I had no energy to say it.

"He doesn't mean that he has no energy for you or the children, he means he has no energy."

"No energy but he's a vampire he doesn't sleep."

"Unfortunately blood is our force of food, sleep everything. Edward here had forgotten to feed for over three months at least." Carlisle said as he also came into the room as well, the book in his hand.

"Edward! You, You didn't go hunting for over three months? How could you do something so stupid?" Bella said with a shocked expression as her breathing became more rapid as I started to stop.

"I'm sorry...I...nmm" I said not being able to say anything else, my energy now down to nothing again.

"Edward!" Bella called out as I lay on her more not being able to hold my weight by myself anymore.

"Don't worry Bella, he will be alright in a few days. Actually this way is better for him right now if he wasn't weak he would be on a feeding rampage." Carlisle said as he pulled me off of Bella leaning my head back into his palm as Esme poured the blood from the pot into a glass then walking over to me. I don't know what came over Bella but she stood up and intercepted Esme before she reached me.

"Esme may I please?" I heard her say, the next thing I knew was Bella was opening my mouth slowly with the tips of my fingers.

"I... won't bite..you.." I said trying to gather as much energy I could trying to ease her fear, I had to smile my little Bella who was never afraid of anything was now scared now.

"I'm not afraid of you biting me. I could never fear you Edward you know that." Bella said as she opened my mouth fully pouring the warm blood into my body. I had to count my blessings right then and their. My Bella pouring blood into my mouth, I just laid there as she took care of me. The last of the blood was poured down my throat and I felt so content. My body felt stronger and with Bella I felt like I could go and run right now.

"Bella, I love you...I still Love you, I never did stop." I said as my body was starting to build up it's strength I was a bit out of it and let my emotions control me before I had a chance to do anything about it.

How do you guys like it? i made it very long, my longest chapter huh?

(:) review me

(:) i'm watching you

(:) please review me

(:) sorry for spelling errors.

(:) did you like it?

(:) TELL ME!


	10. Their Fight

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight

hey everyone this story would of been up by last night but my computer and the website we're not being friends. Anyway i hope you like this chapter it didn't take long to write and that worries me a bit.

Last Time:

"Bella, I love you...I still Love you, I never did stop." I said as my body was starting to build up it's strength I was a bit out of it and let my emotions control me before I had a chance to do anything about it.

This Time:

I felt Bella freeze, her fingers still on my chin while her other hand was on my chest. I could fully feel her frozen in the couch. I didn't want to open my eyes to see Bella's reaction to my declaration but it was out there, gone I couldn't take it back.

"I..Ed...I.." I heard Bella say I had to smile over her old ability to say her sentences when she was confused or flustered, just those three little syllables brought back so many memories, I would of gone into my mind and watched those precious days but Bella was right here, right now I couldn't waste this time.

"Mom?" I heard a female voice behind Bella. I opened my eyes to see my daughter, wow my daughter I thought I'd never think or say those words. I saw Bella turn her attention to Addie, all I could do was stare at my daughter besides her mother I had never seen anyone so beautiful. My son stood besides her his expression wasn't inviting I couldn't expect anything else.

"Addie, Ben? What are you doing here I thought I told you two I don't like you guys walking by yourselves? And I told Gracie ((Okay Gracie is not me in this story, truly I don't like when people put themselves in stories that don't involve them.)) to pick you guys up from school I gave her my key." Bella said as she left my side and hugged them tightly, I had to admit Bella as a mother suited her.

"Gracie did pick us up, but it's Friday mom we don't homework to do so we decided since you weren't working tonight that we could catch a movie or something?...But since your busy maybe we should just go home. Bens got the key for the house so we can let ourselves in easily, you can get back to doing whatever your doing with...Dad?" I heard her voice sound nervous and a bit awkward but how she said dad, that she said it at all made my chest swell with joy.

"Edward isn't feeling so good I will be staying her for a bit but..."

"..If you want to stay you may but..I am sorry it will be a bit gruesome.." I said from the couch as Carlisle laid me down against the pillow once again, while Esme brought the blanket closer to my chest. I saw Addie smile but Ben he seemed more than irritated by the idea.

"I..I don't mind blood and stuff.. But what exactly are you doing?" Addie asked as she looked at the many glasses filled with dried blood.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing I'm just a bit ill.." I said trying not to tire myself out too quickly.

"I thought Vampires can't get sick!" Ben said with disgust on his tongue, I had expected Ben's reaction but Addie's she seemed to be excepting me as her father.

"They can't." I said simply

"So what those two people there are your savants that just wait on you hand and foot?"

"No, this is Esme my mother and this is Carlisle my father."

"Even worse your parents are your servants."

"Ben!" Bella said in a commanding tone

"Bella it's alright, I don't mind he has a right to be mad."

"Try Furious!" Ben said as he took a step towards me but I invited this conflict even if I could barely move.

"You have a right to be." I said calmly

"Your Damn Right I have a right to be and Addie! Your being way to calm about this! The man shows up out of no where and suddenly he's our father! Get Real! You Decide to come after us NOW? You know what you did to our MOTHER? WHAT DIDN'T WANT TO SHELL OUT THE BUCKS TO PAY FOR US? SHE WORKS TWO JOBS JUST TO PAY FOR OUR APARTMENT! And here you come just lying on a couch in a condo, with fricken servants! Addie You could except him, he could be your daddy Warbucks for all I care but I'll be dammed if I let him get off so easy! Excuse ME!" Ben said as he suddenly stormed out of the apartment slamming the door with amazing strength.

"Ben! Sorry he's got a bit of a temper." Addie said as she ran out the door chasing after her brother.

"Edward I'm.." Bella started to say before I interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it I interrupted her, I could expect anything more. Addie surprised me a bit though I didn't think she would except me just like that."

"Well as you can see Ben takes over you and Addie is a bit more like me than I would like." Bella said with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Wow. If that was a test to prove if that boy was Edwards I think he just passed it one hundred percent. Temper is exactly the same." Carlisle said

"I'm so sorry Carlisle, Esme, and Edward I am truly sorry. But before you forgive me I have a confession to make."

"Confession?" I asked now starting to get a bit scared.

"I don't want this to turn into what happened yesterday, but part of Bens anger is because of me. I lied to them when they were little."

"Lied to them? About what?"

"About you Edward you see my reason for this.. I want to tell you my reason when your better and everyone is hear to listen."

"Well Emmett and Rosalie are in Africa on a joy trip of hunting for the last few years, Alice and Jasper went out for more blood." I said trying to get an understanding of what was going on.

"I..I didn't want them looking for you, for safety reasons they needed to be away from you. I told them you were a dead human. Technically I didn't fully lie because you are dead I just left the part about being _the un-dead_. Edward don't be angry with me please, I'll tell you my reason for this once Alice and Jasper get back."

"Bella I'm really tired of hearing reasons. Why didn't you want them to look for me? What reason could you think I'd hurt them? Bella tell me already!" I said as anger started to take over me. But suddenly I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder.

"You getting angry Edward will only make you incapacitated for the next few hours or until you get blood in you."

I just nodded not wanting to use up anymore energy. How could she do this? Why could she do this? What were her reasons? I thought to myself as I stared at Bella she looked so upset along with scared.

"Why are you scared Bella I can't harm you. You should know I would never even if I had the strength."

"It's not you Edward it's never you, it's just the topic that frightens me." Bella said as she shivered I had no idea if that was because she feared me or something else but I couldn't stand her standing there in the middle of the room looking so uncomfortable.

"Come here Bella." I said simply as she rushed into my arms and cried her eyes out on my chest.

"Shh Bella, well work this out don't worry. I'm not leaving those kids lives not after I know they exist. So we'll get through this!" I said trying to comfort her as much as possible, I rubbed her back softly as Alice and Jasper walked through the door with bags of meat in hand.

"We got it, this should make you better Edward there's enough blood here to..." Alice said now looking at Bella in my arms as she laid on top of me.

"Thanks Alice, we'll be with you in a moment." I said quietly to her knowing she would hear me but I didn't want to disturb Bella so much, I could feel she needed this cry.

"Edward, I should go after..." Bella started to say as she became the over protective mother once again making me smile.

"You mean the two teens that are fighting in the hallway?" Jasper asked as he placed down the many bags of blood filled meat on a counter in the kitchen.

"Their still here? Their fighting?" Bella asked as she seemed to look a bit scared.

"What's going on I can't hear them!" I asked quickly wanting to know what was going on outside the door.

"Come on Edward I'll take you out, now just remember not to pee on anyone's leg." Jasper said with a smile as he lifted me from the couch securing me on his shoulder. But just for that joke I pushed off of him using the momentum to help me move to the door.

"Bella stay here, I'll take care of this." I said leaning against the doorway.

"Edward no.."

"They are fighting because of me, I will make them stop."

"But I'm their mother and your hurt."

"I'm their father and I don't care." I said as pushed again getting myself into the hallway easily enough using the walls as my anchor as I moved. I could hear all three of their voices now, their voices were soft to my weak ears but as I approached I could hear them better. It sounded like Ben wanted to take his anger for me on his sister and mother. The boy was defiantly mine, just for that trait alone.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR JUST ACCEPTING HIM ADDIE! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF FOOL?" Ben yelled angrily, his voice bouncing off the walls a bit from his high and loud voice.

"Why not accept him Ben? HE'S HERE ISN'T HE?" Addie said to my defense, she sounded just like Bella had when she had to defend me against her father, mother and even a few of her friends.

"OUT OF THE BLUE HE SHOWS UP? AFTER THIRTEEN YEARS OLD? THAT DOESN'T MAKE YOU WONDER?... YOU TRUST HIM IF YOU WANT BUT IT WILL ONLY CAUSE TROUBLE."

"WHAT TROUBLE BEN? MAYBE YOU'LL LIKE HIM? IS THAT A PROBLEM BEN?"

"NO BUT I REFUSE TO LIKE HIM!"

"YOU REFUSE TO LIKE ANYONE BEN! YOU FIGHT IN SCHOOL, YOU BARELY HAVE FRIENDS! YOU HAVE NEVER HAD A CRUSH ONE GIRL IN SCHOOL! OR ANYWHERE ELSE BEN!"

"MY CHOICE TO LIKE OR HATE PEOPLE IS MY CHOICE ADDILIN (Add-i-lin per-nouciation) MISS KNOWING EVERYONE, IN THE CENTER OF ATTENTION."

"AT LEAST I HAVE A LIFE BEN!"

"DAMMIT WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC AS USUAL! YOU CAN'T JUST LIKE THIS GUY! HE'S BEEN GONE FOR TOO LONG TO JUST COME AND GET YOUR LOVE."

"WHY NOT LET HIM HAVE IT? CONVINCE HIM TO STAY! DO YOU REALLY WANT MOM GOING BACK TO WORKING SO MUCH! MOM BEING ALONE?"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH HE HURT MOM? WHY DO YOU THINK SHE'S ALONE! THINK ABOUT IT ADDIE IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO FIGURE OUT."

"Your mother was alone because she left..." I said getting both of their attention, their eyes bright red, I could see why Bella was scared of them fighting in public as human as they appeared they still had my vampirism, just the scary part was how much? "Your mother left thirteen years ago, she didn't tell me about she was pregnant... I went hunting one night and I came back to an empty house and an empty life.. I don't want you to hate your mother for this, I should of known but I'm a vampire. You two are so far the first half breeds ever created, your very special.

"Don't worry we won't hate out mother, besides why should we believe you?" Ben asked anger still in his voice.

"Because I'm your father. I know I wasn't there for you, when you cried in the night, when you were hungry, when you smiled, when you were happy or even when you grew. But I'm here now and I want to make up for lost time. But I want you two to know that I came to New York to begin a new life..."

"From what another set of children? Another helpless woman? Or do you have some past that we should know about that involves the mob, police or anything else?" Ben said once again in anger.

"For a vampire, life is hard I do not grow along with my family so I can not stay in one place for long, we came to New York hoping to get a few centuries out of the place and then your mother was our maid..."

"Great one big happy family! You met us by mistake."

"Ben that's enough!" I heard Bella say from behind me, I didn't even smell her till she was next to me.

"Mom!" Ben said shocked seeming to hold a lot of respect for Bella, I had to smile at that but I couldn't over what the situation was.

"Edward didn't know about you Ben, Addie. He didn't know I was pregnant."

"But why didn't you tell him."

Bella took a shaky breath holding back tears. "I was warned that if I told Edward he would tell everyone he knew that he was a vampire along with Your grandma, and grandpa along with Edward would be killed... So I did the sensible thing, I told the man who had threatened me, that I would leave, I would not return to Forks, I would not tell Edward that I was carrying his children, I did everything I was told perfectly. That's why Edward I was so upset to see you and so upset that you would find out about them."

"Bella when did that happen?"

"When you were hunting, two weeks before I left."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if I told you he would do everything he said he would tell everyone in Forks and they had already suspected something, he would kill everyone I held dear to me I couldn't allow you to suffer so that way just because I didn't do as I was warned. At first I was going to tell you no matter what but.. I guess he could tell and he nearly broke my arm as persuasion"

"He nearly broke your arm! How Did I Not Know!"

"He made sure not to leave a mark."

"Bella..." I said as I pushed off my leaning post and hugged her tight to my body only to use to much force and giving all my weight to her all at once. Bella fell from my weight and we landed hard on the floor, I laid on top of Bella not being able to move.

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked trying to move to get of her but I couldn't move at all I was slowly losing the energy to even pretend to breathe.

"It's alright Edward. It's alright you shouldn't of been out of bed." Bella said to me softly as she ran her hand through my hair softly.

"Ben help your father up."

"No. I'm sorry mother but I refuse to believe it!" Ben said as he ran down the stair case as fast as a human would run.

"BEN!" Addie and Bella yelled to at the now empty hallway.

"He'll be alright he just won't feel better until he's knocked down every tree in New Jersey." Addie said as she helped lift me off Bella as they both helped me out of the hall back into the apartment.

So what do you think? was it ehh? cuz i think it was please let me know i'll fix it if i need too. Thank You.

(:) i'm watching you

(:) review

(:) Review

(:) i don't see you clicking that button.


	11. The book of Answers

Dsiclaimer: i don't own twilight

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update, for a weekend i wasn't home i slept at my friends house, then i had to do my summer reading work for when school comes back around. it's getting harder to write now that there is only a month left of summer but i'm trying my best, but i can't blame school work so much. i didn't plan that far into this story hehehehehe short idea, like i knew what i wanted to happen but getting there i didn't plan. if your not a writer you may not understand me but yeah. finally i go an idea of how to lead everything together here we go! i rushed this chapter a bit in writing it so if i have a lot of errrors i am sorry please bare with the dislexic teen. Thank you.

This Time:

I laid on the couch once again, I knew I would never forget to feed again in my dead lifetime. Esme and Alice kept heating the blood that Jasper squeezed out of the meat, while my lovely Bella fed it to me in a glass all the while my daughter sat across from me in Carlisle's chair watching everything, truly interested in learning of what was going on.

"So when you're a full vampire people wait on you?" Addie asked me as Bella went to go refill the glass.

"No, I just forgot to feed for a while that's all. Normally this does not happen but I can't feed myself at the moment."

"Oh, so how long have you been alive?" Addie asked again, I had to smile over the questions, not long ago Bella asked almost the same questions. Addie truly was the clone of Bella but I hoped she wasn't as clumsy her brother would have a lot to watch out for.

"A long time..."

"How old are you?"

"Old." I said avoiding most of the answers only to get a hysterical look from my daughter, her nose scrunched a bit as she hmpthed at me. I tried not to laugh knowing if she was like her mother she would get angry and embarrassed. "So Ben said you were popular in school."

"Yeah, I'm a bit popular but only with the boys really. The girls don't like me that much. They keep going that I'm trying to steal their boy friends. I have no interest for their insecurity." Addie said as I felt angry grow within me of thinking what the Horney boys of Addie's school thought of my daughter.

"Really? They want to be your friends?" I asked trying to hope I was just jumping to conclusions.

"Not really. More like go out with me and stuff like that. Ben spends all his time beating them up he says they are all dishonorable and are dirty stuff like that." Addie said with a smile on her face, I could tell she held a lot of affection for her brother.

"So Ben, he get into trouble a lot?"

"Yeah, he's always fighting. He's going to get himself killed from those fights one day. I tell him all the time but he says that I should just let him protect me like an older brother should."

"Older brother?" I asked._ 'How much older? How could they we only had sex once unless only one of the two was mine? How can this be?' _I thought desperately

"He's older by a minute, I came out second so he's all protective and stuff."

"I see..." I said with full relief as Bella came back into the room with a full glass of blood in hand. I could smell the blood it smelled so good my throat started to tighten at the thought of how good that blood would taste, my taste buds started to burn to taste the blood that was teasing me with it's smell.

"Edward while you have energy I think we should talk about this situation." Carlisle said as he placed his book on the coffee table in between my couch and Addie's chair.

"Blood..." I said as I pleaded with Bella to give me the cup.

"Alright Edward, relax it isn't going anywhere." Bella said to me a big smile on her face. "For once I can tease you I don't want this opportunity to pass so quickly."

"Bella... Please..." I said desperately trying to get closer to the cup but she placed her hand on my chest and pressed the cup to my lips tenderly. I drank the blood within a few seconds the tightness gone from my mouth. I saw Bella staring at Addie and Carlisle with curious eyes. I turned to see Carlisle staring at Addie strangely.

"Carlisle this is my daughter Addie as you met before. Addie this is Carlisle you remember I introduced them earlier."

"Nice to meet you sir." Addie said as she extended her hand towards Carlisle

"Carlisle she is real stop staring at her like that." Bella said as she left my side and stood next to Addie for support. Carlisle took her hand but kept staring at her.

"I am sorry but it's just, this is amazing! A vampire born!"

"Carlisle, no Addie and Ben are... well mostly human they only have Edwards characteristics but nothing of a vampire besides what you see well that and their abilities to move faster than an average human. Their hearts are beating strong. I don't know what Addie and her Brother are but vampire isn't it as Edward has proven many times." Bella said as she placed her hands on Addie's shoulders protectively.

"How human Bella?" Carlisle asked as he seemed to be listening intently on Addie proving she did have a heart beat.

"Heart beat, eats regular food most of the time, can go into the sun light their skin sparkles a little but not as much as all of yours, and most of all they age." Bella said giving the straight facts.

"Really so you only possess likeness to our kind?" Carlisle asked Addie not looking at her that intently anymore.

"I guess what can you guys do?"

"We're strong, have a special gift that comes with death, speed, quick thinking."

"Me and Ben have that! Well he has a special gift, I'm serious!"

"Addie No, that's not a gift." Bella said obviously knowing what she was thinking, suddenly I felt very alone. They understood each other very clearly but I was just entering her life I didn't know anything about them but the obvious.

"No! At school when we play cards he know exactly what people have! He wins all the time he knows if their bluffing, he can tell when you lie and everything. As if he knows everyone's brain. It's creepy."

"It could be a form of what you possess Edward." Esme said as she came out with another glass of blood.

"It could be. It sounds like it, that or he's really lucky." I joked with them as Bella took the cup from her and poured it down my throat again.

"Did you find anything Carlisle?"Alice asked pointing to his new opened marked pages book.

"No. Not a thing according to the book, Bella you shouldn't of gotten pregnant in the first place."

"But I did Carlisle there has to be something! I mean they may be the first but their has to be women who had gotten pregnant and may of had a miscarriage or something!" Bella asked desperately.

"Not a thing... But wait a moment..." Carlisle said as he went into deep thought bringing his free hand to his mouth as if he was pondering something more complex for his mind. I was tempted to read his mind but I knew I wouldn't be able to follow how fast he thinks and only grab bits and pieces of his thoughts and be more confused.

"What is it Carlisle? What are you thinking?" I asked as I got off the couch I could feel my body growing stronger thankfully.

"Edward be careful! Don't over do it." Bella said as she placed a hand on my chest as if she was steadying me.

"I'm alright Bella, don't worry the blood should hold me for a few hours." I said as I caressed her cheek tenderly, something I had not done in a long time it felt like fire against my cold hands, just like when she was human. She was still so warm.

"Edward, Bella lets try to stay on topic shall we?" Esme said in a strong motherly tone.

"Sorry." Bella said with a blush as she smiled like a hopeless romantic.

" Bella, tell me what the man looked like when he told you not tell Edward to tell you. You know the one who told you to move away what did he look like?"

"How did?..."

"You were only out in the hall Bella all of us heard what went on."

"He was.. Dressed in a black robe that covered his entire body, his face was.. It wasn't as pale as any of yours it was a bit tanner more toned and he had many black lined tattoos on his face like around his cheeks and eyes, he was also bald.. But he wasn't old he looked very young like 25 or so. Why?"

"Did he seem like he held a lot of power in him?"

"Yes! He was a lot faster than all of you, and I don't know your strengths but he was strong. It terrified me just to be in the same room as him. Why? Do you know him."

"Not physically but I think I read about him." Carlisle said as he disappeared into the back room coming back with about twenty books. The books were old, they were falling a part in places, dusty and faded.

"What's in those?" I asked.

"These are books that I kept since I was made a vampire, their old but they still keep the same print."

"Okay so they are old books what about them?" Addie asked

"In these books. I remember it clearly! These are religious books of a prophesy, the prophesy is.." Carlisle said as he picked up one big book skimming pages then landing on one in the middle. " here it is,

"When the age of humans losing control of what they possess most greatly a mortal woman will have the first children fathered by a vampire, the days of the humans will no longer be and the days of the vampire will start for centuries to come." Carlisle read

"What?" I asked now truly confused of the situation

"What do human possess that they are now losing? Its not like people are out their losing shoes or something?" Jasper asked looking out the window obviously looking for something that should of been lost.

"They don't mean lost like that Jasper but what could they mean? losing?" Alice asked as she turned towards Addie thinking she would find the answers on her face.

"Addie sweety." Bella said getting her attention from staring at the wall, her mind was facing with questions I couldn't keep them straight. Hell she was starting to give me a headache from her thoughts.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Why don't you try your brothers emergency phone."

"Okay." Addie said as she got the cordless phone from the wall in the kitchen then disappearing into one of the back rooms for quiet.

"They have phones?" I asked curiously, Ben had said Bella had worked many jobs to just pay for niceties but cell phones how could she pay for that if were so?

"My mom bought them cell phones, she pays the bill every month but I make them use it in emergencies anyway."

"Oh, I'm glad they have one then, they could get lost easy." I said to Bella, we probably would of stayed off topic like this if Carlisle didn't start reading again.

"One man will act as the messenger between god, man and the devil. One with true power will bring the humans back to their knees with the blood of the half lings to open the gates between all realities and release all the most strongest monsters of all times to bring the humans back to blood buckets at our feet." Carlisle read on, my eyes wide _' Blood of the half lings? My children's blood? No I won't let that bastard touch my children! Not for that purpose of getting a little extra power I don't think so.' _I thought as I clenched my fist tight in anger. I turned my gaze to Bella she didn't look scared I wish she did, she looked absolutely terrified. Her eyes quivered while her body was trembling.

"Oh My God Edward!" Bella said her voice even was shaking.

"Bella, it will be alright!" I said as I quickly took her into my arms holding her tight trying to stop her trembling but as tight as I held her, she still trembled.

"If something happens to them Edward, I can't...Oh My God. Edward.. That's why he didn't want me to tell you. He knew you would be a threat to what he wants to come about." Bella said as tears poured from her eyes onto my shirt.

"I won't let anything happen to them Bella! I won't I promise you!" I said as I gripped her tighter but hoping I wasn't suffocating or breaking something.

'_Ben! He was out there in the open! That psycho was not harming one hair on my children's heads!' _

"Bella, I want you and Addie to stay here with my family okay? I'm going to go look for Ben!" I said as I started to let go of Bella but she held me fast to her.

"No! I'll go! You don't know where he likes to hang out, or anything besides this guy knows what I look like along with you if he knows that you know about them I don't want to think about it."

"No Bella! I'm not letting you go and travel out there by yourself! Not with this guy knowing you and everything else. He may harm you Bella! You had Ben and Addie he has no reason to keep you alive. I'm not going to risk it! I don't want anything to happen to you!" I tried desperately to get her to listen to me. Didn't she know how much I loved her? How much I would I didn't want her to be harmed I didn't want her taken away permanently, to somewhere I couldn't follow, couldn't hold her close.

"Excuse me." I heard Addie's voice breaking the chaos in the room, all eyes were on her.

"Ben's not answering his phone. I mean sometimes when he's mad he won't answer but he won't turn it on then. But it's on and he's not answering, mom is he really that Mad?" Addie asked as she got scared of him hating all of us but I could tell she now knew she missed something important. "What's going on? What did I miss?"

"Nothing." I said not wanting her to know how much danger she was inn.

"I'm going to go find your brother, you and your mother stay here alright? You said he was going to jersey?"

"He normally goes there, sometimes to Long Island or anywhere in between. He knocks down trees when he's frustrated." Addie said nervously

"Alright I'll go there. I'll search everywhere that I need too."

"But Edward your weak!" Bella said once again trying to make me stay.

"I'll be alright my love. I had a lot of blood I am fine. I should start losing it in a few hours, then when I start to feel tired I'll come back here and feed alright? Don't worry I'll find him, if he's like me he'll be in a deserted forest area, that will make him easier to find for me." '_And this psycho too, lets hope I'm wrong._'

"Yeah he likes areas like that." Addie said with a smile thinking she was helping the situation, if anything she was making my fears raise and from Bella's thought and expression, hers too.

"Bella everyone knows my cell number if you need me okay?"

"Yeah... Be safe Edward. Please...Find him"

"I will I promise my love.." I said as I kissed her forehead tenderly

"I love you." I could hear her whisper for me to hear

"I love you too." I said with a smile as I quickly went into my room changing my bloodied shirt to light brown. Without further goodbyes I ran out the door and to all of New York's to Jerseys Parks looking for my son.

Okay i made that whole profisy up. i mixed it with Buffy and my own thoughts so no it is not real it will not come true and all that lolzz.

well i hope you all liked it. was it long enough? how bad was my grammer? i'm sorry for all you have to complain about lolzz

(:) im watching you

(:) please tell me what you think

(:) please

(:) please


	12. Bens New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Hey everyone, I'm sorry that it was so late i had my friend edit it and it took me while to get to get it back! sorry anyway this is in Bens pov i know you guys are annoied that i switch povs but what happens to Ben needs to be known. Please Read and Review!

Last Time:

"I love you." I could hear her whisper for me to hear

"I love you too." I said with a smile as I quickly went into my room changing my bloodied shirt to light brown. Without further goodbyes I ran out the door and to all of New York's to Jerseys Parks looking for my son.

This Time:

_Bens Pov _

I ran long and hard the story repeating over of my mind as my mother told me of how she ran away, she did what she did, how she gave up our father for our safety. No I won't believe it! That man walked out on us! He did! He didn't care! He made mom leave! He had too! I thought desperately as I pushed my anger into my running and soon found myself moving so fast that I could no longer tell shapes, all I could see were colors as I ran. I had fought with my sister over things that hadn't been her fault. I had called her shallow but she wasn't she couldn't control how boys reacted around her she just had that gift to attract people to her. I was rude to my mother and I was throwing a tantrum all because of the man who in this case had to be called father to me. I didn't know where I was running I didn't know if I was within my border lines of not letting my mother worrying about me going too far. Suddenly my fist felt like it needed to hit something, anything I just needed to release that feeling. It felt like nails were being hammered into my hand for wanting release of my anger. I stopped not caring where I was until I looked around and noticed I was on a beach in the middle of no where.

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around the beach only seeing a bit ocean that was dark and dangerous looking. The sun was out and probably making me shimmer a bit as mother called it, she said she loved if when we were in the sun light we reminded her of "That man." A look would always come to her face when she talked or thought about him a pained look like she was suffering some deep pain just by the thought of "him." I hated the way mother would always get so hurt at the mere thought of him I was tempted many times to erase him from her thoughts but I knew she would be mad when she found out. So in order to protect Addie from moms pain I never let boys get close to her, I wouldn't let anyone come near I didn't want her getting hurt. Addie was my rock my best friend believe it or not she was the one who gave me strength and I knew If something happened to her I knew I would do something I would latter regret.

I looked around the beach no one was there and most of all there was nothing I could hit. I was tempted to jump into the ocean and find some sea creature and beat that thing up but I could make it bleed causing me to want to feed and other blood eating things in the ocean. I sighed heavily as I sat down on the sand dune just watching the waves beat down onto the sand. My mind raced with many questions, thoughts about this man that had helped created me and my sister. Mom said his story was true but she lied about many things in order to save someone else , but why would she try to save him? He caused her so much pain! He caused her to give up her dreams he was the cause for all the problems! He got her pregnant with us not that I didn't want to be born but he had responsibilities to fulfill and he left everything for mom to take care of. I tried to tell Addie that we should try to only eat blood that way mom wouldn't have to buy food so much but we couldn't live off of it the way a true vampire can. We required blood only once every month if we had it more than that we would literally get sick. So we had to burden mom further with buying food for half lings.

"Mind if I join you?" I heard a male voice ask me out of the blue. I turned to look up at the man he seemed like he should be going to some anime convention in the city, he was bald with many weird henna black tattoo lines around his eyes to his chin along with wearing a long black robe that covered every inch of his body. I visibly froze at the sight of the guy he was really creepy looking, like one of those pedofile looks along with the fact that I had an un natural glow about me that no human should possess and he was looking straight at me a creepy smile on his lips that seemed to talk to me saying that he had won, he had found me.

"Uh.. I would like to be alone." I said trying to get rid of this weird guy before something happened.

"I see." He said to me as he sat down right next to me, a little to close for comfort.

"I said I would like to be alone."

"Whats your name?"

"Excuse me?"

"Whats your name? It's a simple question don't you have one?"

"What's yours?"

"I have many names."

"That's not an answer."

"Neither was yours." The weird man said besides me as I turned to him to see his eyes shine bright red. I immediately got up from the sand and backed away. "So you realize what I am do you Benjamin?"

"How do you know me?"

"How can I not know the first half ling between the weak and powerful race? You and your sister are famous my boy."

"We..we are?" I asked as my eyes grew wider at the thought of me and my sister being the half ling celebrities of the vampric world. What next they want us to go to the vampire emmies? ((I can't spell it I suck at spelling deal with it.))

"Yes, to the vampire world you are heros and saviors to us. You bring hope to every vampire alive."

"Huh?"

"You do my boy! You are to do what no vampire has ever done before. You and your sister will do what every vampire dreams."

"What is that?"

"Bring the humans down from their stations and bring them down to our level of life. You will make the vampire the strongest race!"

"That's interesting..."

"Not just interesting my boy! Extrodunary!" The man said as he stood up with the hugest smile that I have ever seen on his lips as I still stood froze on the sand.

"Are you sure you don't belong to a mental help ward?"

"No I don't this is true! If you don't believe me, why don't you think of why your father came back to you and your sister and mother hmm?"

"What about it?"

"Don't you think its strange he comes back now?"

"Yeah so?"

"He didn't want you or your sister. He made your mother flee, he told her if he was going to have the half lings then he wanted no part of any of you. But since you were born he wants a piece of the glory of what you two will bring."

"I knew there had to be a reason but then why did mom tell me that she left because a guy made he leave?"

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"No she normally lies to protect people anyway. But how do I know your telling me the truth?"

"You want to know if you can trust me?" the stranger asked as he lifted one eye brow at me as if he had expecting that question and was glad I had asked it.

"Well yeah, I mean how do I know your not some psycho?" Ben asked with a sheepish grin as he started to believe this stranger that came out of no where. Ben knew that he shouldn't trust this man so easily but he knew what he said was true and he started to trust the first person outside of this family.

"I'll show you Ben. What really happened not what you mother or that man that calls you his son says. The truth, you want to know the truth don't you Ben?" The stranger asked in a calm and trusting voice trying to lore Ben inn more than he already was. Ben felt his whole body relax, his once tight muscles that held all of his anger started to relax loosening very slowly, his eyes drooping a bit as the fire in his eyes started to dissipate, as if water was poured over the raging fire.

"The truth?..." Ben asked as his knees became weak as they started to buckle but forced his eyes and legs to stay strong.

"Yes Ben the truth, relax now and let the truth lead you to your answers that you want." The stranger said as he placed his hands on Bens shoulders pushing him to sit on the sand. "Let the truth have control of your body Ben don't fight the answers that you want." The stranger said as he traced his hand over Bens eyes closing them softly. Before Ben could realize what was going on he found himself in a dream.

Ben looked around his surroundings of his dream. Ben stood in a quiet place it was also very dark he could barely see anything besides the outlines of a huge house.

"Hello?" Ben asked timidly as he spun around in a small circle looking for someone or a door, anything for him to find some light.

"Hello? Edward! Are you here?" I heard my mothers voice from behind me, I spun quickly to see my mother run into the house everything was bright enough for me to see now. The house was livable looking but very cold and lonely.

"What do you want? Didn't I tell you I didn't want to be bothered today?" I heard the man that called himself my father say as he came from the upstairs saying that while he reached the main level.

"I"m sorry Edward, I couldn't wait to tell you.."

"Tell me what? What is so important that you had to disturb me?" Edward said rudely as he leaned against the wall boredly his eyes closed as if he was counting the seconds till he could leave.

"I just. I wanted to tell you that."

"Spit it out already! God can't you finish a sentence? I know your clumsy but I thought you had a brain?" Edward said in a calm tone that added to the malice with the words. I wanted nothing more than to punch this man who said these harsh things to my mother but there my mom stood a few inches away from him love in her eyes and a small smile on her lips as if he just called her an endearment.

"Edward I'm pregnant!" Mom said with such joy my heart melted at how happy she was just to be pregnant with me and Addie.

"So?" Edward asked not even opening his eyes to see how happy mom was he just asked So as if they were comparing gossip.

"Didn't you hear me Edward? I'm pregnant!" My mom said as her voice seemed to be as happy and high as I ever heard in my life.

"Yeah and? Who's the father or do you not remember?...Slut.." Edward said with disgust in his tone as he opened his eyes to finally look at mom only to look at her as if she was a vile creature.

"Edward, it's yours! Of course it's yours! You were my first Edward you have to believe me, you remember I gave you my virginity!" Bella said as she seemed like she finally noticed how Edward was reacting to her.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night but I'm not going to let you pin someone else's kids that they won't even claim on me just because I have pity for you."

"Pity? Edward it's yours! I swear!" Mom said as she started to get tears in her eyes.

"Edward..." I heard another woman's voice from the upstairs only to see a woman that looked like that girl that man called his sister just in a mans shirt that just passed her butt run down the stairs and cling to Edwards arm. "I missed you, what took you so long I got lonely."

"I'm sorry I'll be there in a minute I just have to take care of this matter." Edward said as he kissed the girl that was his sister, what was her name? Alice? I don't remember, nor do I care. Edward was kissing her passionately along with groping her in every place imaginable.

"Edward? You said I was the only one." My mom said as she started to get it, tears pouring from her eyes as she held where me and Addie would be in her body.

"Yeah at the moment, when we were in bed together. I didn't have anyone else in there did I?"

"Edward you said you loved me."

"I say I love many girls. Now I think we're done here, I have another girl waiting for me I don't want her to cool down you know. You go away, don't come back. I don't want any part of those kids! Don't call me for money, don't call me for anything, you hear me? I'll kill you if you do!" that man said as he turned and cuddled that Alice woman next to him and walked back upstairs. My mom ran out crying hysterically.

"THAT BASTARD!" I yelled as I soon found myself back in reality, I was breathing heavily as I looked around to see I was lying on the sand. My body was cradled by the warm texture as it let out of all of the suns rays on me as I saw the sky had turned black from the sun setting.

"Now you know the truth." I heard the stranger say from my side as I breathed heavily trying to erase the images from my mind of my mothers hurt face. She had suffered so much because of this man and here he was back again in her and our lives acting like everything was fine, like he loved her, how could he make her suffer so much the first time and make her suffer again. Why would she lie for him after what he had done to her. Did she love him that much?

"The truth! God I wish it wasn't! How could he? Why would she? God why is this happening to us?"

"The truth hurts Ben but if you help me I can help you give him what he deserves. I promise you I will."

"Yes, I will do whatever you want if you make him pay!...What is your name?"

"I'm known as the messenger." The stranger said with a smile that touched every part of his features.

"That's not a name?" Ben said as he sat up and got control over his emotions.

"I'm also known as Hunter."

"Hunter nice to meet you." Ben said as he shook his hand making the pact legal. (In guy terms lolzz jk or maybe I'm not who knows lolzz)

"Come on Ben, you can stay with me. I don't think you want to go back to that man who is only after the fame you can give him and to your mother who can't forget about the wrong man she should of loved."

"Thank you, but what about my sister."

"You can call her from my place, I don't want you to be separated."

"No, she accepts him just like that." Ben said as he snapped his fingers to prove his point.

"I see, well you can tell her the truth. How could she not believe her own brother?"

"She won't, I'll call her but she won't come. She won't help in this. My sister is going to stay out of this, I don't want her bothered. If she accepts him, then she accepts him. I'm not going to cause her pain when she can't see the truth."

"But doesn't she deserve the truth."

"Yes but I am not going to ruin her happiness."

"But." Hunter tried to convince him again.

"No, I'm not going to."

"Alright that's your choice come on Ben lets go." Hunter said as he started to run north Ben in his dust following.

how did you guys like it? good? bad? Please tell me! my friend was so in love with this chapter please tell me what you think.

(:) Review

(:) Review!

(:) u didn't clikc it yet

(:) click it

O and i might not update for a week or so i'm sorry but i'm going to Road Island for a week with a couple of friends. don't worry i'll be writing my chapter on paper then editing then placing on my computer then posting.

don't flame me for this


	13. The Vision

Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight, there i said it. it's out in the open. lolzz

Sorry it took me so long to get the chapter up. i was on vaction and didn't get back till a few days ago. But now it's over and i'm ready to get to my respocibilities. lolzz i can't spell. Anyway here's the show.

Edward ran for miles and miles around everywhere, he thought Ben would go to let out his frustration. Bella had told him that Ben was just like him, so he went to everywhere place he could find that would have trees or such big things to attack letting anger out of his system. But in each place that he ran to he found just quiet, clean and put together forests, they obviously weren't touched by a half vampire with rage pouring in his system.

As Edward passed to border for Connecticut and entered Rhode Island he felt his legs getting tired, very tired in fact he was having trouble moving them now.

I kept pushing myself, trying to ignore my tiredness. My son was out there somewhere and I didn't even have the strength to find him? I may have not been there but knowing that he is apart of me and Bella, that I am his father is brought love for the boy, even if I didn't fully know him. Suddenly out of nowhere I felt myself flying, but my flying didn't last long because almost instantly I felt the ground collide with my body. I rolled and twisted as the dirt and the rocks scrapped against my flesh. It didn't hurt as much as it would of if I was human but me being weak made it hurt. Once I stopped moving I laid there in the dirt of someone's farm. I felt the pain of my body everywhere as my breathing started to become less and less.

_Im losing energy fast, if I don't find him soon I'm going to but stuck here._ I thought as I pushed my arms to move, pushing me off the ground when I felt two strong arms wrap around my body pulling me up. I turned my head to see Jasper and Carlisle picking up my bruised body.

"Your lucky Alice can see the future Edward otherwise you might be laying here for a good long time. Come on, Alice has something to tell you." Carlisle said as he held me with ease on his own shoulder but just to prove a point to mortals I was also draped on Jasper's shoulders.

"No! I need to find him! He's out here somewhere.. Let me go.." I said losing energy as they walked me to Carlisle's car, laying me down in the back.

"Edward, Alice knows where he is relax, he's somewhat safe." Jasper said as he sat up in the front seat while Carlisle drove I thought as fast as we could run.

"She.. She does?" I asked starting to lose energy again more rapidly than before though, choosing my words carefully so I wouldn't have to miss one and have the sentence not make sense.

"Yes Edward, relax now we have a bit of drive back to the complex." Carlisle said as he pushed the pedal down farther for more speed, I could tell we were going in the two hundreds just from the vibrations of the car.

"Yeah Edward doesn't talk anymore, Bella is going to have your head so I would save your strength for fighting her. Man I don't know if time changed our sweet Bella but when she gets mad, whew run the other way." Jasper said in a cheerful voice, I was hoping he was trying to cheer me up or if time really had changed Bella.

I thought a lot on the ride back to the complex. Mostly I thought of how I could win Ben's affection, how much had Bella changed? And Addie? Why did she accept me so quickly? Ben had every right to be angry with me, if I were him I probably would be beating the crap out of me right now. I wasn't there and he had every right to be angry but going out when someone who is after my children, endangering himself purposely now that ticked me off. No that didn't just tick me off, that made my furious! He could walk down the street and the Psycho could have kidnaped him or something. I wanted to ground him or something I wanted to yell at him for putting me through such worry that I had right now. If I had the energy I knew I would start pulling my hair out. Ben had no idea the consequences for his actions at this time. He was letting anger for me control every thought in his mind and even if he didn't know about this Psycho? There were many other dangers out there! I didn't know if he was klutzy like Bella but she was dangerous just walking I didn't want to know what our offspring had gotten from her... Bella. Thinking of her made me calm down a bit, my precious Bella, she had entered my life once again. I couldn't be happier that she was back that hole that used to get bigger with each minute we were separated was now closed; and if felt so good to be whole again. I had almost forgotten what it had felt like to be whole, but thanks to my Bella I was now whole. I knew nothing I could say or do could fully express what this meant to me.

"Bella..." I said softly as I closed my eyes trying to make my body do as little as possible to be able to go back and look for Ben once Alice told me what she wants to say. As I laid there thinking my mind drifted to the wonderful memories of Bella and how I was back together with the one that I loved. God I loved her so much I don't remember how I survived without her. It was obvious that Bella had to survive without me, she had to take care of the two children I had fathered... I was a father now. I had accepted this idea but it has yet to sink in, I had been a parent for no longer than a day and I already had my boy running away. I know Ben had his right but Addie, she was acting like I had been at the table every morning saying "Hello" why? Why did she accept me so easily? Did she already accept me as her Father? Did she already start to love me? No it was too soon for her to love me. She probably just stands me enough to converse. Addie I knew I probably would favor her more then Ben not by much but she looked so much like Bella. From what I could tell from my mind picturing Bella at every age, Addie looked like a young Bella. Bella she was the picture of perfection in my eyes and Addie also was. Ben he may not like me but I see him as my hero for looking out for Bella and Addie while I was in the dark. From the way he talked to Addie and his body language I could tell he was the protective type, like me. A trait I was happy that was passed down through my blood line. Wow, I never thought I would hear that sentence mentioned about me. "My blood line was being carried down. I started to chain of life. Me the vampire. I helped make life." I thought to myself with a big smile on my face.

The car ride went faster than I ever thought possible, maybe it was because I was out of my mind at the time I don't know but all I knew was that the car suddenly stopped in a dark area and Carlisle and Jasper were opening the doors, carrying me to the stairs. We arrived upstairs in no time, not that I expected it to take a long time but when I climbed these stairs I was so slow, I had no energy I reminded myself. Before I knew it I was laid down on the couch, my head in my loves lap. I smiled warmly up at her concerned face.

"My love." I whispered softly, loud enough for her to hear it.

"Edward! You said that if you felt weak you would come back! Look you can't move can you?" Bella asked worriedly as she pushed back a piece of my hair, trying to relax me.

"I'm not weak yet Bella. Really I'm not. I can still look! He's out there somewhere Bella. I'm going to find him!" I said as I moved from her lap to standing next to the couch, as much as I loved being in her lap, I needed to find my son.

"Edward, Alice had a vision..." Bella said softly not looking at me, just staring at her fidgeting fingers.

"She did? What did she see?...Wait a minute where's Addie?" I asked as I made a circle looking around, looking for my daughter who I thought of as the vision of perfection.

"Addie is your room, she's sleeping... She heard what Alice saw and...Jasper had to calm her down." Bella said softly. I could tell she was holding in tears about what Jasper had to do. It was medicating your child for no reason just so you don't have to deal with the child.

"She freaked out?" I asked tenderly sitting back down next to her, wanting to hold her close and make her feel better.

"Yes. She's terrified really. She heard about what her and her brother are to be used for...She heard absolutely everything Edward. She's so scared, Edward I can't see her like this!" Bella said her voice getting louder with her worry, and pain mixed in at the same time.

"I can imagine she is. But she has nothing to worry about I'm going to protect her and Ben. I promise. Bella you know me, you know I won't let anything happen to either of them." I said as I turned her to face me wanting her to believe what I said so desperately.

"Something has already happened Edward..." Bella said her voice now dead of emotion that made fear consume every pore of my body. Oh god what had happened while I was out looking for him? Did that Psycho get him and already spill his blood? What did I miss? Oh God please let him be alright! I didn't truly believe in God, I mean look at what I was I broke the laws that god had provided for mortals and I had broken them I couldn't be on his good side. But even so I felt myself subconsciously praying for my son to be alive and alright.

"That..the messenger will find him... He doesn't kill Ben yet but Edward. He convinces him to join him and take revenge on you if he helps him make mortals slaves to Vampires...He agreed Edward..."

"He's doing this because he's mad at me Bella, he's not thinking clearly. But where is the guy going to find him? Where is Ben? I cant let him brain wash him like this just yet."

"Alice doesn't know...all she said she saw was a beach or a desert... she couldn't be sure, Oh God Edward! What if we can't save him? What if he gets Addie too? What if we lose our babies? Edward I'm so scared!" Bella said as she broke down on my chest, I wrapped my arms around her small form and held her tightly as she cried, soaking my shirt through but I didn't care if she would feel better after this cry than I would let her cry. But seeing her in so much pain that I couldn't allow.

"Shh. My love don't worry I wont let anything happen to either of them! I will find where they are and I will save Ben. I don't care if he is mad at me he wont risk his life because he is angry...Shhh my love...shh..." I said as I rubbed her back soothingly in small circles as her cries turned to small sobs to small hiccups then to nothing. I stared down at my love's face gently only to see her eyes closed and her breathing deeply indicating she was asleep. I looked up from her form to see Jasper behind her, his finger on her head softly.

"You?"

"I couldn't stand to see her so broken. Shell be sleeping for a good few hours. Looks like she could use it anyway." Jasper said as he removed his finger and walked into the kitchen. "I'll get you some blood, why don't you place Bella in another room, you need your rest as well." Jasper said in a normal voice knowing I could hear him as I heard rustling from the kitchen as well. I picked up my small Bella in my arms bridal style and placed her in my room. I walked in to see my daughter sleeping in a small little ball under the covers. Did she always sleep so compact? Just looking at the way she slept hurt me, was she actually comfortable? I thought as I moved and placed Bella on the other side of the bed, tucking her in tightly then doing the same to Addie._ The two women I will ever love. _I thought to myself with a smile on my face, when suddenly I felt my knees nearly go on me. I grabbed onto the wall to steady me as I regained some form of balance. I don't know how I did it but I somehow made it out of my room and fell onto the couch with a gasp of relief that I didn't have to hold myself up anymore.

"Here." I heard Jasper say as he held out a glass of blood to me. I took the glass and downed it quickly, feeling my senses start to come back to me.

"Alice and Esme are still in the kitchen heating up more blood for you. You know they are going to feed you until you burst." Jasper said with a smile as he took the glass from me and turned to go back to the kitchen.

"I don't mind." I said feeling that being till I exploded was not such a bad idea, my stomach felt empty still but I pushed the feeling aside thinking about how I was going to keep Addie, and Bella safe, and how I was going to get Ben to trust me **and** save him. I didn't even know where he was, how could I save him? I hoped that Carlisle had gotten some kind of hint from Alice's reading and was researching it right now. I could hear him in his library in the back of the apartment I just hoped he was coming up with answers.

"Here Edward." I heard Alice say as she handed me another filled to the brim glass of blood. I took it not spilling easily and downed it slower wanting to taste every bit of the blood, not wanting to miss one bit of it. Once I was done with the glass Alice took it from me but I stopped her before she could leave the room.

"Alice. Come back here for a second." I asked softly still in my thoughts some.

"What is it Edward? Do you feel worse?" Alice asked with concerned eyes as she started to poke me.

"No stop poking me. But when did you have this vision? And did Carlisle figure something out?" I asked wanting some answers.

"I had it a few hours ago Edward, I tried your cell but you left it here. And Carlisle said he might of found a lead on something but on what he has yet to tell us. He's been in the library since you left he must really have found something." Alice said as she walked back into the kitchen.

He might of found a lead, those were the best words I had ever heard in my life at this moment. I was so happy I immediately went to read his mind but the only thing I got was a headache from all of the thoughts that were flashing his mind every second. He was thinking about ten things at once I felt like I was the one thinking what his theories were. God my head hurt now, I wish mortal medicines worked on our kind at this moment god I'd give anything for that.

i had my friend proof read it and edit it was it better? Tell me whatcha think! Please.

(:) i'm watching

(:) i'm still watching

(:) Thats right i'm watching you

(:) i don't see you clicking that review button.


	14. Talking

Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight

Sorry i didn't update, i couldn't think of anything to write but now i know how i'm going to lead it. sorry for the wait.

A few hours passed before I saw anyone but Jasper and Alice. My Daughter and Bella being asleep and Carlisle searching for things that I didn't want to know until he sorted everything out in his head, Esme was also cooking and calling places for more blood. I was starting to feel my bursting point after my 83 glass of blood in one day. Normally I would eat a couple of animals a week or two but now I felt as if I was going to get a blood belly. But one thing that I knew that I couldn't do was drink the glasses in Alice and Jasper's hands as they both approached me at the same time, two glasses in each hand. This was going to hurt, I knew it.

"No, Alice, Jasper No more. Please on anything in this world that's holy you give me one more cup of blood and I'm going to explode."

"Edward that's the point now drink up... Bella told us to feed you like this anyway, she said she wanted to make sure you fully recovered before she let you go out and look for Ben again."

"What then how am I supposed to find him?"

"She wants us to go look, he wouldn't respond to you as well don't you think Edward?" Jasper asked as he sat down in the chair next to the coffee table across from me. I sat quietly looking down at my clenched hands in my lap, he was right. Ben would respond to anyone else but me trying to convince him to get away from that psycho. It hurt so much to think he would rather be with a man who wants to kill him just to avoid me. A thought in the back of my head kept reminding me that he didn't know, but it still hurt..Like a knife being thrusted further and further into my heart.

"Edward, he may hate you now but give him time he will come around." Alice said as she sat down next to me placing the blood on the table in front of us.

"Did you have a vision?" I asked a seed of hope planted on my heart.

"No, I haven't had a vision for a long time Edward. It's getting a bit weird but I know this will happen."

"If he doesn't get himself killed." I said in a mono tone as I looked up to hear rustling coming from my bedroom. When suddenly a high pitched scream emitted from my bedroom... 'Addie' I thought as I jumped to my feet, speeding to my bedroom nearly breaking the door down as I opened it. My eyes were wide, my skin color was probably paler than normal because Addie looked terrified when she saw me.

"Wh..What's wrong? Why did you scream?" I asked as I got a grip on my speeding heart, leaning all my body weight on the door knob as I used my right hand to hold my heart, out of reflex or habit I don't know which and at that moment I didn't care. My gaze drifted around the room, no one was in it, nothing was out of place even Bella was still sleeping next to her. Had I even heard her scream? Or did I imagine it with my worry for Ben? My gaze drifted back to Addie she looked positively terrified, her eyes wide filled with fear, her body stiff with fear, her skin had a bit of glisten meaning she was sweating out her adrenaline.

Addie was gasping for air as she pushed her hair around her head a bit I thought for relaxing her body. Addie turned to me as if she was about to say something but her mouth just stayed out as she kept gasping. She must of really been scared if she couldn't even speak yet, or calm her heart down. I could hear her heart going a mile a minute hell I couldn't even count it, I was afraid that it would suddenly stop.

"It's alright." I said as I turned my head to behind me a bit to see Jasper and Alice behind me staring at her worriedly. "Uh could you two give us a moment please?" I asked as I didn't even wait for an answer as I closed the door on them. I reached the bed in no time, Addie still gasping for the air her body desired but seemed she couldn't get enough.

"It's alright Addie, it was just a dream. Don't worry, everyone is safe." I said feeling as if I was lying to her, technically everyone was safe. Just Ben wouldn't be safe for much longer.

"No it won't be alright! You don't get it! Ben he's..." Addie said as tears came to her eyes quickly.

"Your brother is fine."

"Don't even try to lie to me! I'm not some child that you have to hide this stuff from. You and Mom think you could keep it a secret that Ben and Me are going to be used for some experiment or what ever this insane man is going to do! And you say it will be alright! Everyone's safe! Ben's Fine! Do you even care?" Addie asked as the tears came down from her eyes pouring quickly down her cheeks.

"I do care Addie, and your brother is fine for the moment he won't be though if the psycho gets you too. I was out looking for him all day only to be brought back here against my will. I know I may not of been there but I do love you and your brother. I won't let anything happen to him, I promise you. You can ask your mother how many promises I broke to her, I haven't broken one yet."

"You swear you will bring him back safely?" Addie asked as she hiccuped a bit, a trait Bella possessed. "He is my best friend... You swear you'll bring him back?...Brothers and sisters may fight, as you saw out in the hall but Ben he's so much closer than just my brother, he's my protector, my best friend, I love him more than anyone else in this world..He does everything for me, anything I ask, I'm a very selfish person I know that but Ben puts up with me and takes care of me."

"Yes I swear to you...Your very close with your brother aren't you?"

"Yeah, mom works two jobs and it takes up the whole day and half the night so Ben always makes sure I get fed, I get my homework done and everything. Even though he barely eats, and doesn't do his homework. He also protects me against everyone who is out to hurt me because of the way I look."

"I thought you were popular in school?"

"At times, depends on what click is on my case. Popular like me, the wanna-bies don't, the Jocks like me yet think I'm weird. I guess it depends on the weather or something but Ben, he always sticks up for me. He'll hit whoever bothers me even though I tell him not to but me and Ben are like two warriors against the world as he likes to call it...He's my best friend..." Addie said with such love in her voice, her body literally relaxed at the thought of her loving brother. It was obvious that even though they were twins and close by birth it seems they were even closer in real life. I couldn't be happier for me at this moment. My children didn't hate each other, I was so happy at that moment.

"Tell me though, You said Bella works all day and half the night? Doing what?"

"She works here all day, then she works at this pizza place by our apartment."

"Two jobs? Does she have an trouble paying for things?"

"Well during the holiday season she takes up extra shifts and sometimes an extra hour two at this cleaners by our apartment. We know the owners so they let mom work one or two hours."

"But nothing else?"

"Not that I know of, mom normally keeps that stuff to herself but Ben always goes through our bills and stuff before mom mails them out.. That was the real reason he said he started working so many different jobs, he told mom that he wanted some extra cash to go to the movies with but in truth I never saw the money he made. Whenever pay day came around he would put his money somewhere in moms desk and the next thing I knew we were having steak for dinner. So I guess Ben does help mom pay for stuff but if she knew where the money came from she wouldn't take it."

"Then how does she think she got the money?"

"I saw our neighbor right a quick letter then hand it to Ben while he stuffed money in it before putting it in her desk."

"Wait the neighbor who has her work at the cleaners writes the note?"

"Yeah, Ben won't admit he does this. He knows I'm easy to crack if mom would come looking for answers or something."

"Smart man to go through all that to make sure Your mother kept the money.." I said a bit shocked that he would do such a thing to make sure Bella kept the money. I knew Bella hated having people pay for things, she would always get angry whenever Alice would buy her expensive clothes. Hell she even tried to pay Alice back with some of the money she got from her job at the local supply store, but Alice didn't take the money. She made Bella hold onto it, or she said she would go out and buy her something dangerous to wear as Bella always put it.

"Yeah." Addie said as she looked at her fingers that held the covers lightly now instead of for dear life.

"Hungry?"

"A little..."

"Okay come out to the kitchen we'll see if we have any food for you." I said as I stood up from the side of the bed waiting for her to join me.

"Okay. But what about mom?"

"Let your mother sleep, she needs the rest."

"Right." Addie said as she stood and walked behind me as I led the way out of my room to the kitchen only to push her out before she even got close. The kitchen was covered in blood, not human but still it was absolutely everywhere. The plastic was everywhere that held the meat, the meat that was all squeezed out was lying in the garbage and many kitchen products were stained with dried blood. Esme and Alice were in the middle of it all too, just squeezing blood and heating it up on the stove. I immediately stopped breathing knowing my hunger would come if I didn't, at this moment I couldn't afford that.

"Uh on thought, why don't we bring in some take out, what do you like to eat?" I asked hiding the view of the kitchen the best I could from Addie.

"Uh Chinese?" Addie said looking at me curiously wondering why I had changed my mind so quickly.

"Okay, what Chinese?"

"Chicken and Broccoli with white rice?"

"A drink?" I asked remembering her every word.

"Coke?" Addie asked as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Okay I'll run out and get it. Don't leave this apartment okay? Don't go outside that door okay?" I asked pointing towards the door that led outside of the apartment and into the hall. "Don't go near the windows, stay near corners, stay hidde-..." I was cut off by Bella's voice.

"Edward don't scare to poor child." Bella said as she stood leaning against the door to my room with a big smile on her face.

"I don't want anything happening to her, I'm going out to get her some Chinese do you want anything while I'm out?"

"No Edward I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten all day." I said as I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her slim waist its hard to believe her small body held children. She had gotten smaller since the last time I saw her, her waist wasn't as long and firm as it used to be. She had lost a bit of weight that I didn't realize from looking at her.

"I'll be fine Edward, I'm not hungry...I can't eat with knowing Ben is..." Bella didn't finish her sentence she just placed her forehead on my chest and held onto me with what I could was all her strength.

"Shhh... It will be alright, I promise I will get him back. I'll find him I swear Bella."

"I know you will, I have no doubts about that but Ben is my little boy..."

"I know Bella, I'll find him, I won't let anything to happen to him or Addie..."Jasper!" I voiced up a bit to get his attention and to come into the room.

"What?" Jasper asked as he walked in and leaned against the kitchen wall.

"Go out for me, get some Chinese food for Bella and Addie. Addie why don't you write down your order and get the same thing for Bella." I asked as I held Bella tighter.

"Edward I'm not..."

"I know my love but you will eventually get hungry, at least now we'll have food."

"Sure, Carlisle and I passed a Chinese place that actually looked like they had clean enough food to eat. Just write it down Addie that way you get exactly what you want." Jasper said as he walked back into the kitchen. I saw Addie immediately run to her back pack that was lying near the door and pull out a notebook and scribble a few words on it then ripping it out the book and waiting for Jasper to come out. Jasper came out the kitchen with a piece of paper in his hand the size of my forearm.

"What's that?" I asked curiously

"Alice and Esme told me to buy groceries this is their list."

"We couldn't need that much food?" Bella asked with a shocked expression, she could see at least the whole page was filled along with the back as Jasper folded it and took Addie's list from her and walked out the door.

"Addie why don't you go watch some TV while we wait for Jasper to get back with the food." Bella said as she let of me and led Addie towards the room left of the kitchen, that oddly enough just had a Tv and Video games inside. I followed behind them only to see Addie's face light up at the sight of the game selection. I admit there were quite a few more than a normal teen would have but the smile on her face and the excitement In her eyes made my chest swell.

"WOW" Addie said brightly as she quickly ran to the gaming systems there were about five of them, I didn't know their names. I had no interest in video games, hitting a virtual ball did nothing for me in the virtual baseball. I watched amazed as Addie picked up a game and pressed various buttons before she even had the game on.

"She'll be entertained for a good few hours." Bella said as she smiled down at Addie as she closed the door softly.

"She likes Video Games?"

"She loves them, for what reason I can't imagine but she does." Bella said as she sat on the couch In the living room. "So Edward where are we with finding Ben?"

"The same place where we were from when you fell asleep. Carlisle hasn't left the study yet with his answers and Alice hasn't seen anything since she saw Ben on that desert or beach."

"Can't you read his mind Edward?"

"No, not right now, he's thinking of 10 things at once it gave me a killer headache last time I tried. It's best to wait right now."

"But we can't wait Edward! What if something happens while we are waiting?"

"He needs Both Addie and Ben to be able to do anything Bella. He can't kill one without the other the blood will dry and become useless. Ben's safe for now." I said as I held her close to my body wanting to comfort her as much as I could.

"Do you think we could ask him of what he's found?" Bella asked as tears came to her eyes.

"I know he found some lead Bella but we can go in if you want."

"He found a Lead!" Bella asked happily as she jumped from my arms running towards Carlisle's study.

(:) i'm watching you

(:) still watching you

Whatcha think?

(:) Watching you

(:) still watching you


	15. Leads, Pregnancy, and Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but Addie, Ben and Pyscho.

Hey sorry i didn't update for a while. i got new moon and i couldn't put it down and the fact that school came around the corner tooo quickly. anyway On Rusha Shunna i am posting my chapter sort of a present to my fellow jews out there and for everyone else of course!

i might not update for a while, though i need good scores for colleges and im going to a book signing tomorrow. but hopefully i can put up my next chapter tonight.

review me.

Last time:

"Do you think we could ask him of what he's found?" Bella asked as tears came to her eyes.

"I know he found some lead Bella but we can go in if you want."

"He found a Lead!" Bella asked happily as she jumped from my arms running towards Carlisle's study.

This Time:

I followed Bella into the study, although by the time I got there Bella was already doing twenty questions with Carlisle. I knew Carlisle heard every question but Bella asked the next question before he could answer one.

"Bella, you have to stop after you ask a question otherwise you won't get any answers." I said with a smile as I surveyed the room. Carlisle had done a lot while I was weak, the book shelves were already up and only one out of ten book shelves was not filled to the brim.

"I'm sorry. But I need to know... Ben, he may be hurt or scared or something...that Psycho could be.." Bella cut herself off I knew she couldn't even finish her sentence, just the thoughts were enough. I was for once thankful that I couldn't read her mind at this moment, mine were enough for me at the moment. The thoughts of what the psycho was doing at this moment, could be, what he was thinking? It sickened me at the thought...

"Well I didn't find anything that might pertain to where Ben is but you are right I did find something." Carlisle said as he pulled himself from the book his head was in and placed it back on the book shelf.

"What then? What else could be important?" I asked now annoyed that none of us knew where Bella and my son was. Where? What was happening to him? The thoughts were endless and hurt to much to even to think about. I wanted to push the thoughts away to get rid of the pain for a moment but the thoughts and memories came to my mind and plagued me anyway. I squinted my eyes trying to clear my head from the pain that hurt my head, chest, heart... everything.

"Edward?" Bella asked turning her attention to me and quickly moved to my side grasping my head in her hands as her fingers held my head by my temples.

"Bella?"

"Are you alright? Your not feeling weak again are you? Are you in pain? What's wrong?" Bella asked her attention now on me and only me but I knew better. Her eyes were filled with concern and even though she was looking at me I could tell she was not as concerned for my sake than for our son. Not that I could blame her. She was using her maternal instincts for Ben on me trying to fill the void.

"I'm alright, just thoughts.. Nothing more they won't kill me I promise. But Carlisle what did you find out? What leads? Where?" I asked taking Bella's hands from my temples holding them tightly in my hands giving her as much support as possible.

"I was looking through some of my older books and found a lead to a couple Mr. And Mrs. Vladmore ." Carlisle said as he got up from the small couch in the room walking over to the book shelf in the very back corner of the room, digging through a few books on the shelves.

"Who are they accomplices?"

"No, they have nothing to do with how Ben was taken, but they involve Ben and Addie's existence."

"Their existence?" I asked now truly confused

"How are they tied into m — our children Carlisle? They didn't have anything to with the conception." Bella asked her face full of curiosity but still held worry, and concern. I hurt to know that Bella was in pain but from our own son if felt like a law was being broken? Was there an actual written law about that don't make your parents upset? I can't remember I doubted it but then again since when was the last time I read something on human laws? I believe it was before women had rights or something or other. But I wanted to ground Ben just for this then add on joining the enemy and everything else he managed to do within a few days.

"They didn't directly get you pregnant but they are the reason Edward got your pregnant. God I never thought I would ever say that sentence in my life." Carlisle said as his eyes widened a bit as more of the situation sunk further into his mind. If it was even possible for all of?

"So what Carlisle tell us already." I said getting very impatient only to have Bella place her left hand on my forearm to calm me. I looked down at her hand that held my arm to see something shine against the light the lamp provided in the room. There on her middle finger...there was the ring, the engagement ring I had placed on her finger so many years ago. ( if you guys don't remember I said that in the first chapter even I forgot lolzz great author huh?) She had kept the ring, I felt my chest swell with love for Bella. She had kept the ring on her finger just as she had promised on the night I gave it to her. While I was thinking of how much I loved this woman on my arm at the moment Carlisle brought me back to the room by answering my question.

"What they did Edward was Mrs. Vladmore was the first woman to become pregnant with a Vampire's child."

"What? So it has been done before us?" I asked as Bella seemed to freeze next to me.

"Yes but...Mrs. Vladmore and her child died..."

"Died? A psycho from that cult?" I asked seeming like I was the only between me and Bella who had control of our mouths. Bella was still frozen at my side, she seemed terrified at that moment.

"No, the ones from that cult didn't even reach her in time to grab the babies and use it for it's blood... She died in labor, the children as well. A human body can't handle the force and the complications that is needed to push out a vampric child...Bella it is a miracle you survived the birthing."

"Why didn't it harm Bella?" I asked as I turned to her my arms on her shoulders turning her to me. Fear was in her eyes... no not fear, something much stronger she was terrified and I could smell it as well.

"I do not know... Bella it is a miracle you survived do you know that?" Carlisle said to Bella as she started up at me. There was something she wanted to say I could see that much from her face but when she opened her mouth no sound came out.

"Bella, don't push what you have to say relax.. Carlisle can you give us a moment?" I asked as I pulled Bella into a tight embrace trying to soothe her every way possible. Carlisle was gone before I even had my arms fully around Bella and I was thankful for speed at this moment. Just as I had my arms around her tightly I could feel tears come pouring out of her eyes, soaking my shirt through. Her tears may of been cold to her but they were hot against my skin and felt almost soothing with the heat. "Shhh...shhh... Bella my love it will be alright...Don't force what you have to say alright? You don't have to say anything you don't want to say okay? Shhh... I'm sorry Carlisle scared you so much, I will talk to him later alright?" I tried to soothe her as much as possible with my words but I could tell she wasn't fully listening. I tried Shhing her again but it didn't work so keeping my breath near her and my words calming and light I placed my arm under her knees making them bend into my arms and supported her back letting go of my hold a bit. But I moved fast enough so she didn't notice that I moved her until I stopped moving. I sat on the floor holding Bella tight against my extremely wet shirt while rocking my body back and forth for her. Trying to soothe her, I heard from Carlisle that this soothed humans because it reminded them unconscious of when they were in the womb, where they were safe, closed in, and protected where nothing could touch them. I tried not to rock back and forth too fast so not to make her sick as I breathed near her face. I remembered her saying that I had the best smelling breath I hoped this made her brain switch topics quickly like it normally did.

"Shh, my love shh..." I said again as I heard her cries start to lesson and her tears started to fall less frequently.

"Ed...Edward?..." I heard her mumble through my shirt, I could tell she was confused. I'm guessing she was just realizing that I had moved her, or the fact that I was holding her.

"Yes my love? What is it?" I asked keeping my voice light and calm as possible, trying not to show my worry and anxiety towards how much she had scared me.

"I...I did have complications during the births..." Bella said as her tears came back just as strong as before. I stiffened at the news, Bella had problems with birthing the thought of Bella in pure agony just for children was hurtful enough but knowing there was a danger factor that she suffered more? It was unbearable... I breathed trying to get rid of my worry and pain trying to my best to be the strong one at this moment knowing I had to. I relaxed my hold on Bella but still felt the pain in my heart of being able to see how she was lying there alone on a bed in pain giving birth. I quickly pushed those thoughts aside all it would do was hurt, get me mad, and I would be no use for her.

"You did my love?" I asked surprising myself how light and calm my voice was out loud.

"Yes...I did, I nearly lost Addie and Ben...I nearly lost them in the final seconds, they had to go in and get them.. Their cord was choking them to death..." Bella said as she pressed her face harder into my chest but all I felt like was a small amount of pressure.

"Shh my love... shh you didn't though you shouldn't beat yourself up about it. They are fine you have two healthy children, two healthy beautiful children we have... That you safely carried and delivered."

"Yes...Edward...yes two...that's exactly the problem...two Edward, not three."

"Three?...Bella..." I asked my eyes wide at the thought of Bella having three children instead of two. God I was deadly with how many babies I could give at once, isn't there a limit for humans. Soon I'd have a litter. But wait a minute.. There was three but what about?... Oh no Bella...

"Yes it's true...I lost one... The doctors didn't know that there was a third child in me, she was somewhere else in my stomach from Addie and Ben and when they went in for them they didn't even see her, she was in another place and by the time I started to push again feeling a body inside she was... All blue and she was...gone...it nearly killed me to push her out and more than anything I wanted to die along with my child..but I had two others to take care of so...I fought to stay alive but Edward it hurt so much... Her entire body was blue, she was so cold coming out of my body... Edward..." Bella said as she wrapped her arms as tight as she could around my waist and cried her eyes out. This hurt I had a child but the damned doctors couldn't see her so she... she was strangled to death in the womb... Carlisle would of known if there was another child in there he wouldn't of let that happen but I was going to sue defiantly for this. They deserved to have to say their sorry for this, they caused an infant to die... not even an infant a baby and infant had time to grow. I felt my heart being ripped in two then into many different pieces at the thought.

"Do Ben and Addie know?"

"Yes... Ben's protective more over Addie because of that. She came out second and was on the verge of death but she survived somehow... I never told her, she heard her doctors talking after one of her many check ups through out the year. Naturally Ben heard too." Bella said with gasp of breath as more water came from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I am so sorry you had to deal with this alone... I'm so sorry my love.. I wish I could of been there..."

"I was tempted to call you, every moment in that hospital made me want to call you even more. To tell me everything was going to be alright but somehow I resisted. I guess I was ashamed..."

"You had nothing to be ashamed about Bella, I would of come and I wouldn't have given you any grief about you calling me... Well after you were well I probably freak out about being a father and not taking care of you while you were pregnant. But I wouldn't have no come if you called me." I said as I took her chin in between my forefinger and thumb staring deep into her lovely eyes.

"I know that, but I was ashamed that I left and besides I had people to think about."

"People?"

"Renee, Her husband, Addie, Ben... He said he'd kill them all if I told you I was pregnant, why he fears you so much Edward I will never know."

"He fears me?"

"Yes, from the moment I met him he was afraid of you. He said he wouldn't harm me but he would do everything in his power to hurt everyone around me if I told you, had someone else tell you or anything. He's very afraid of your family.. The thought bothered me for a bit after a while the questions I had thought, the fears I had felt and the memories I had locked away and cleared my mind for mommy memories."

"I'm sorry you had to face him alone... Bella I'm so sorry!... But why is he afraid of my family we don't have that much power."

"It's alright Edward not everything is your fault... But I don't know he is so afraid?"

"I'm back!" I heard Jasper yell from the living room, I could smell that food from down the hall. It smelled so weird, so strange I didn't even want to look at it, it probably looked worse than it smelt. What humans ate always did surprise me.

"Come on, you must be hungry love."

"No I'm not hungry... if you don't mind I'm gonna stay in here for now.. My eyes are all red and poofy. I'm a mess."

"No you are not my love. You are the most beautiful creature alive."

"Edward.." She whined like she always did whenever I gave her a complement.

"Come love, I'm not going to let you starve over your view of appearance. You haven't eaten all day and you've gotten skinnier in the last thirteen years im not letting you lose anymore weight." I said with a smile as I helped her to her feet taking her arm and leading her outside the door. I had a few things to discuss with Carlisle while Bella and Addie ate.

Hey how'd u like it?

(:) did you like it?

(:) did you hate it?

(:) review me

(:) tell me damnit

(:) i might not post another chapter for two months if i don't get some reviewers here come on people even one is good enough for me.

(:) o i see how it is now lolzz

hope you liked the chapter. the next chapter will be in Ben's pov again sorry but Hunter needs to be in the picture a bit more and the fact that Ben needs to learn wat he got himself into.


	16. Ben's pov

Disclaimer: i don't own twilgiht or new moon! BUT i do own Addie, Ben , Hunter AND the NEw Character Serena! o and few new vamps in bwteen.

sorry if my chapter is late or crappy. im sick but i wanted to make sure you guys had something to read. so here it is. Enjoy!

Ben's Pov

It had been a day since I joined Hunter's cause, I had to say it had been weird. We stayed in Long Island for some reason unknown to me, I told him I wanted to stay close to home that way I could keep an eye on Addie but my demand had fallen on deaf ears. We arrived at this mansion yesterday, I believe it was so hard to tell. Time seemed to pass so quickly here the mansion was filled with people well not people really more like tons of Vampires...Full blooded vampires I was a bit jealous their power had not limitations like mine did. Everyone was also dressed in those black robes with the same markings along their faces, some had a few different or less designs Hunter said it was because of their rank in the fight. Hunter and I surprisingly had grown to be fast friends really he understood what I felt like to be different and to share the hatred for my father. Hunter didn't bother to stop every vampire in the room from grabbing my arm to say they touched the 'All Mighty One.' they all were so happy I had joined their fight. Hunter would not stop bothering about calling Addie. I wanted to call Addie, very badly I wanted to make sure she was alright and safe, but she was happy with Dad being in the picture I couldn't ruin that even if I had a black heart. To see Addie with such joy of her face, she had always said she wanted to have a father for us, she wanted mom to date so we could have a dad but mom always refused. Addie said she never fully understood herself without knowing the other half that created her, she said there was some whole or something. I would do all of this alone, I couldn't ruin the world my sister was so happy in.

I had been sitting in this suite of a room for about three hours now, Hunter said I should get some rest because I looked tired but the truth was, I didn't like to be touched. This room that now belonged to me was bigger than our own apartment it seemed, it was just a simple bed room but it was HUGE! Addie and I used to share a room when we were kids and then we moved to separate rooms a few years ago, I got the smallest bed room in the apartment because I wanted Addie to have the larger room. But I was used to small spaces, I felt better in them actually but this! This was so open, so large, so... empty.

While I was caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize that someone was now in my room. I could feel the presence behind me, 'It didn't feel strong like a vampire... Then...' I thought as I turned from my view from the windows to the door, seeing a girl about my age. The girl was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life. She had light brown hair, her skin was a bit tanned something mine would never be, her eyes were a light hazel and from my perspective she was about 5 and three feet a lot shorter than I was, but her looks isn't just what caught me her outfit too. She wore a french maids outfit that was low cut and revealing I could just imagine what I would say to Addie if she wore the thing.

"I.. I'm sorry am I disturbing you?" she asked her voice so timid and soft I could hear the fear in her voice as she looked at me.

"Uh. No your not... You don't have to be afraid of me you know I'm not going to do anything." I said as I readjusted my seat on the large King sized bed.

"Yes sir, I am sorry for causing you concern. But I have your meal, Master Hunter said you would be hungry, but if you are not I can take it back and bring it back when you are."

"No, I'll eat now. What's your name?"

"Me sir? I am known as Serena"

"Nice to meet you Serena, I'm Ben.. But you know you don't have to call me sir."

"I'm sorry Sir is there another name you wish to be called? Master Ben? Your majesty? Oh great one?" She asked as fear came into her eyes and bowed her head a bit, I could tell she was waiting for some kind of punishment.

"You can just call me Ben." I said casually shrugging my shoulders as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"You wouldn't want me to call you master or sir? You want your casual name?" She asked her eyes wide, as she lifted her head to stare at me.

"Yes, I'm not that great and im not rich so there's no need for any of that besides we're like the same age right? You look thirteen anyway."

"Yes I am thirteen, how could you tell?" She asked with amazement in her eyes as he mouth went a gape a bit.

"I have a twin sister, and I go to school I know what girls are supposed to look like at my age." I said as I laughed a bit over how shocked she was.

"You go to school?" She said the shock never leaving her eyes as she came ran towards my bed and sitting herself on the floor by my feet looking up at me with such praise and shock.

"Uh yeah, don't you?"

"No, Master Hunter does not like me being out of the mansion."

"Home school?"

"I have duties, I don't have time for learning.." Serena said as she her face slumped and she looked at the carpet beneath her knees.

"I could teach you if you want."

"You could teach?" Serena asked her mouth no longer agape but a big smile, showing off all of her teeth, she reminded me of a little kid who was about to be rewarded with some big toy or chocolate. Before I could answer Serena Hunter walked through the door a fierce scowl on his face.

"Hunter? What's wrong?" I asked as he walked toward where Serena was sitting not saying a word till he was directly above her, glaring down at her cowering form. I turned my view from Hunter to Serena she was shaking a bit with something, fear was in her eyes, and her bottom lip quivered a bit.

"Don't you have duties to be attending to? Are we keeping you alive so you can sit down all day? I don't see the Master's food anywhere in the room. I did see it in the hall, but tell me you worthless piece o-" Hunter said his voice dripping in malice as his eyes squinted into a tighter glare, his expression and voice cold enough to preserve meat.

"Hey, relax alright. I told her to hang out with me."

"I am sorry Ben, that you must see this but Humans in this household known where they stand on the charts. And if they want to stay alive they do what the ones in charge say not what others do. I control every human in this place, I do. So don't tell me how to control the cattle!"

"She's not Cattle Hunter, she's a person!" I said as I stood up from the bed trying to get Hunter to stop glaring at the now shaking Serena. God I was a sucker for a girl in trouble, they all reminded me of my duty to take care of Addie.

"Look Ben, I'm glad you are staying here and I want you to stay here but if you intervene with these things again, so help ME." Hunter said as he gripped his fists tight together controlling his anger. How could he think such a way? Serena was my age, and she was so beautiful how could you think anything less of her than a goddess? A child goddess? How? This wasn't making sense to me. "You!" he said as he reaching out for Serena, she leaned back not wanting to be close to him I could tell but Hunter just picked her roughly up by her arm.

"Hey Let her Go!" I said as I went to reach for Serena but Hunter had pushed her out of the room, locking the door behind her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with you Ben? You agreed to show the humans where they stand! And then seeing it in action you try to show them that they are worth something?... You must get this straight that in order for me to help you get rid of Edward Cullen YOU MUST HELP ME FIRST!" Hunter yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls, making Ben's ears sting. He had me there, he knew he did. He knew I would put up with anything to get back at that 'man' but the Serena?...Could I throw her to the wolves for my own purposes? I looked down at the floor in shame of my own thoughts, that man needed a good lesson. For what he did to Mom, Addie and me I would make sure he pays for everything he did.

"I'm sorry, I guess I lost my head." I said as I stared a the blue fuzzy carpeting underneath my bare feet.

"Well now that I know your loyalty lies with us, how about that meal? I'm sure your hungry." Hunter said as I looked back at his face, a huge grin was plastered on his face. If I didn't know any better I would think he was mocking me or something but then again reading peoples emotions was not something I could do.

"A little I guess, I can eat whenever."

"Oh No Ben my boy. You are to become royalty, you must demand the things you want. I shall teach you yes?" Hunter more like told me than asked me as he walked back to the locked door and grabbed something, then I realized that something was Serena. Her hands were shaking as her fingers were as pale as my skin at how tight she was holding the silver tray in her arms. About food items were on the tray, it had to weigh more than Serena but she balanced it perfectly.

"Here is your food Ben. Now Serena give the food to your master." Hunter said gently, his mocking smile back on his face. It was sickening to look at the man, his smile literally went ear to ear, he didn't smile with his teeth but it wasn't a warm smile, if anything I made a shiver run down my spine.

"Yes, Master Hunter." Serena said as she waited for Hunter to let go of her. I felt like an eternity for his to let go of her, I wasn't counting but I knew it took a while or was I just on edge? Why would I besides the fact that he could snap Serena in half with his pinky. Serena walked towards me and placed the silver tray on the round kitchen table, in the middle of the room.

"Your Food Master Ben." Serena said as she curtsied slowly her eyes never leaving my face. Her eyes were filled with such terror, I wanted to make it go away so badly. But why? I wasn't into the whole boy liking girl thing, if anything I wanted to be left alone more, taking care of my mom and Addie was enough for me, but Serena's eyes.. They made me feel so helpless, and caused a pain in my chest.

"Thank you Serena, that will be all." I said being careful with the words I said, I didn't want Hunter to pop a vein and take it out on Serena.

"Yes, Master Ben." Serena walked back towards the door frame standing in front of Hunter. "Is there anything else you wish of me Master Hunter?"

"Yes, go to Master Mark's room, he is hungry." Hunter said as he pushed Serena out the door closing it behind her.

"Hungry? He's not going to?"

"No he won't kill her Ben don't worry, she's too good of a working to be killed yet. He'll just make a puncture wound on her with something sharp besides his fangs and feed.. Very simple." Hunter said as he turned his full attention on me, waiting to see my reaction to something that was against my principals but this time it was easier not to care a bit. Why did it suddenly become easier nothing had changed in the last hour? So? I guess I'll figure that out later.

"Don't kill her. Alright? I like her."

"Like her she is but human?"

"Yes human but there is something that I see in her... I want to find out what."

"As you wish. But now you eat and when you are done we call your sister. You must be lonely without her you have never been without each other like this for this amount of time."

"How would you?"

"Just a guess, you two are very close yes?"

"Yes we are but I'm still not calling her."

"Don't you think you are making things worse for her? Letting her like that man? Why would such a loving brother do that?"

"No it is because I love her, is the reason that I will not involve her. I won't burst her happy little family bubble. Now you said you needed me not my sister so here I am. Don't forget your part of the bargain and I won't forget mine." I said my anger rising to a breaking point.

"Maybe after you have eaten you will feel more open to discuss this." Hunter said as he turned towards the door, locking it from the outside.

I settled down to eat the food that had been brought to me only to see everything covered in blood, as if it was a dipping sauce for flavor. I tried to push as much blood off of the food as possible, but it didn't matter it still held that metallic taste. But the metallic taste didn't bother me for some reason, it tasted smoother, lighter,... something different but good. I immediately started inhaling all of the food instantly, not being able to get enough of it. Maybe this place has it's perks.

I laid motionless on my bed for minutes or hours I couldn't tell for sure. The food I had eaten a bit too fast and my stomach and my head were fighting against each other. The room whirled every direction possible and my stomach moved every time the walls did.

"Uhh.. Shoot me..." I said as my stomach flopped again as I turned to lie on my stomach wanting this torture again. I was swearing to myself that I would never eat blood every again. My body couldn't take the blood.

"M..Master Ben?" I heard Serena's voice again, I turned my head to see her at the door another tray of food in her hands.

"Ugh.. Serena?... No more food please.."

"Are you ill Master Ben?" Serena asked as she placed the tray of bloody food on the table and rushed to my side.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow. Just no more food." I said as Serena lifted her right hand to feel my forehead and on her wrist is where I saw it. The markings on her wrist and hand, there were so many slice marks from knives I was guessing from where vampires fed from her. "Does.. Does it hurt?" I asked as I eyed the deep slashes that were now closed or scars.

"Does what hurt?" Serena asked me with curious eyes as she pulled her hand from my forehead.

"When they feed from you?" I asked as another wave of nausea hit me. Serena quickly got up from her kneeling position in front of my bed and began collecting my empty bowls.

"I'm sorry I must go, Master Ben. Do you wish for me to send for a physician?" She asked as she held the tray once again in her arms as she stood by the door.

"No, Serena that will be all." I said as I watched her walk out my door quietly without a sound. But I didn't hear the door lock like it had before.

I didn't even know that I had fell asleep until I awoke all sweated on the bed. I was breathing pretty fast for some reason, I blamed it on the dreams that I had. I kept seeing my Father keep rejecting my mother and us all over again. Even though I had seen it, it didn't matter it still hurt and caused a whole in my chest to grow bigger each time I saw it or heard the words. Rejection. I could handle it from my school mates I just hope they turn out to be nothing in the long run and then it happens but being rejected by the man who helped create me and Addie it stung much more than any remark I could hear in the school hallway.

I sat up on my bed to see my meal once again on the table, I obviously had slept through Serena's arrival. I got out of bed and stretched lazily as I walked towards the door that led to the hallway. I was going to explore this place, I wanted to learn more about why I was being locked in was my main reason but if they got mad I had left I just say I was looking for excitement of some sort or something.

I closed the door silently behind me not wanting to cause a loud noise to make someone notice that was in the area. The hallway was dark and eerie, the walls were a deep maroon and the carpeting was a color very close to black. There were no windows, just candles light on every other end table that light the path just enough so you wouldn't trip. I walked down the hallway at a normal pace I felt as if I was in a horror movie and something would just come and grab me from behind. The hallway finally ended into a long case of stairs that led down a flight or two. Seeing as there was no where else to go I walked down the wooden creaky stairs, I would of worried about people hearing the stairs creak as I walked down but there were so many people screaming down here that even an explosion would be to low to heard under the tortured sounds. The sounds sounded as if the people were going to die at any moment but the pain was killing them slowly. I winced at the female and male screams as their voices started to crack at how loud their octave screams.

The sounds were becoming unbearable to hear until I heard Serena's scream louder than any others in the basement. I quickly ran to where I heard her voice. I stopped in front of a barred cell only to see Serena, her wrists were chained together and had a collar around her neck that connected to the wall allowing limited movement. Her clothes were ripped in many places, her hair a mess, and blood everywhere as two vampires stood in front of her with long poles that shot off electricity at the ends. The two vampires held such grins on their faces, they were smiling like Hunter was at me earlier. Serena was in full terror, her eyes were wide as tears poured down her flushed cheeks. Suddenly Serena screamed out again as the electricity shocked her on her side causing another deep gash.

"STOP IT!" I commanded without thinking but how could I just stand there and abuse such a beautiful creature? The two vamps turned towards me, horror on their faces their faces turning a deeper shade of pale. The only noise I could hear between the four of us was Serena's whimpering on the stone ground.

"Master Ben, What are you doing down here? This is no place for you sir." The tall Red headed Vamp said to me. (Wouldn't that be cool? Red headed vamp? I donno I think it's hott lolzz)

"What are you doing to her?... Let her go! I don't want you touching her anymore!" I yelled slamming my fist into the cold metal bars, only accomplishing me not making a dent in the cold bars but I think a broken finger. I held onto my wounded hand tightly trying to numb the pain but at the moment I had bigger problems.

"Ben, didn't I ask you not to wander when you came here?" I heard Hunter say from behind me.

"What are you doing? she's a Human being!"

"That's exactly the reason we need to keep them in place. Go upstairs now Ben I heard you had an ordeal last night."

"NO."

"No?" Hunter said as he eyed me skeptically crossing his arms over his chest like a parent trying to control a defiant child.

"That's right No, now let her go alright!"

"If I let her go from this punishment, you will call your sister." Hunter said with a grin knowing he had me backing into a corner.

"Grr.." I growled but none the less I couldn't let this torture continue. "Fine. I'll call her, but Serena is MY Charge alright! She doesn't leave the room without me!"

"As you wish Master." Hunter said with a smile. I knew he was mocking me with calling me 'master' if anything I was pleading with him as If he was my master, now that thought disgusted me. Why did I join this? I could of handled my father by myself but... this was too much but maybe Hunter and his clan can make 'Him' feel more pain than I could.

"Vincent, Skyler. Let the Human go, Master Ben shall be taking care of her." Hunter said as he pulled the bar apart as if they were pieces of paper. The red headed Vincent dragged Serena on her knees outside of the caged prison into my awaiting arms.

"I'll call Addie once I get Serena resting in my room alright."

"Yes, Master Ben." Hunter said with a smile as he stepped out of my way as I picked up Serena and walked out of the dungeon, I still heard the others scream and knew it wasn't right that they still suffered but I could barely save Serena and I was sacrificing my sister to do it... Or was I?

I laid Serena on top of my bed and on top of the covers, I didn't want her to get all the blankets bloody. Serena breathed un evenly as she kept crying with pain of her body, not that I could blame her she had deep gashes every where along with bruises on her face. Her face was scrunched in pain as she whimpered in pain tiredly. My heart went out to her as she tried to be as quiet as possible, as she tried to squirm away from the pain her body was suffering.

"You'll Be alright Serena, okay. Don't worry about anything okay. You'll just have to trust me. Do you trust me?" I asked as I sat by her side holding her hand lightly. But Serena didn't answer me, she just kept looking at the door in fear.

"No ones going to come in, don't worry. I'll keep you safe." I promised her as I smiled at her but she still didn't let go of her gaze at the door. I sighed heavily as I walked into the bathroom grabbing towels because un-forchenatly I couldn't get bandages or antibiotics out of the Vamps even Hunter wasn't going to help me. He said that wasn't apart of our deal so he just closed my door and locked the other side but not before leaving his cell phone for me to call Addie. Thankfully there was a bathroom hooked onto the suite. I ripped apart of towels and cleaned Serena up as much as possible. She watched me as I worked around her clothing very gently, I didn't do anything to expose her or seem perverted but Serena always flinched when I brought strips of the towel from the one of the small bowls I had cleaned out and cleaned her dried blood. Soon enough I had Serena bandaged in pieces of the towels and sleeping under the covers of my bed. I was just thankful that I got to her before anything else had happened to her, god knows how badly they could of hurt her if I was just arrived a little later?

I sat at the edge of the bed watching Serena breathe evenly in her deep sleep, just thinking of what I would say to my sister. How I would say it. Would she be mad at me? Would she use some way to try and get me home? Was she sick? Was she sad? Was she happy? Did 'He' do anything to upset her? The questions plagued my mind endlessly. In my mind I knew I was torturing them by acting like a spoiled child but I still could find ways to blame Cullen. I sighed heavily once again forcing my mind to stop plaguing me as I picked up the phone on the table and walked as far from Serena I could so not to disturb her. I quickly dialed mom's condo's number and asked for the pent house. I was soon connected and heard my mother's voice, I didn't know what to say at the moment I didn't know what time it was and she sounded tired, I had worried her more than anything I could hear it in her voice. How was I supposed to do this?

"M.. Mom?" I asked hesitantly only to hear her gasp at the other end.

"B..Ben, baby is that you?"

"Yeah Mom it's me."

"Where are you? Are you alright? Are you getting enough to eat? Are you sleeping enough? Are you being mistreated?" Mom asked worriedly, she could always get over worked easilly.

"I'm fine mom, they haven't done anything to me. I have a powerful position here actually... I just need to talk to Addie."

"Ben, you have to escape from there! Their going to kill you if you don't please Ben I lost one child already I don't need to lose another."

"I'll be fine Mom, I promise.. I'll come home safe and sound once that man gets what he deserves for what he did to us!"

"Ben! I've told you, I did everything. Your father had nothing to do with me being a single mother, if anything that man who said would help you caused it."

"No! I saw what happened he showed me, I know what really happened!... Please mom I don't want to fight with you... please, please just put on Addie I promise to come home soon... So please." I said desperately

"Alright Ben, but once you are done talking to Addie I want to talk to you again."

"Yes Mom." I said smiling, she was always over protective no matter how old me and Addie got. I heard the rustling of the phone being moved and then I heard Addie's voice.

"B.Ben?" Addie asked cautiously as her quiet and timid voice came onto the speaker.

"Addie, hey. How's everything going?"

"I'm okay, Mom could be better, how are you Ben? Have they drained your blood yet?"

"Not you too Addie!"

"Ben it's true! Dad said it and Grandpa too." Addie said as tears came into her voice, I knew she was upset by the topic, but there was nothing that I could do. I wanted to stop her tears so badly, but then it hit me, we had grandparents, and aunts and uncles now. Why did it take me this long to realize that? Just to make her calm down I bit a humored her.

"Alright, it's true I'll be carful I promise, okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you Ben. You know it's hard without you watching my every movement, it's a bit weird." Addie said lightning the mood a bit.

"Yeah I know, I'll be home soon okay? But how are you? Are you okay? Dad isn't doing anything to you or anything?"

"No, I was upset yesterday and he talked it out with me gently. He's really nice Ben why can't you give him a chance?"

"Because I know the truth Addie, and for what I know he must pay... But right now I'm paying for something I did."

"What? What did you do? What are you paying? Ben your scaring me."

"I uh, there's this girl here.. She's human and lets just say she was being mistreated by some people here. In order for them to stop hurting her I told Hunter I would call you, I don't know why he wants me to call you really but, I am not that I didn't want to but I didn't want to ruin your happy life there."

"Who's Hunter? And happy life? Ben, nothing has been happy since you left." Addie said as I heard the tears coming back into her voice.

"Hunter is the guy who is helping me, and why is hasn't it been happy? Your all one big happy family there."

"No were not Ben, since you left in such a haste Mom has been upset, Dad's upset as well and trying to calm down Mom. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper keep trying to keep them both in health because they don't want to eat or anything and Grandpa Carlisle keeps looking in books trying to figure out a way to save you and Grandma Esme is helping Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper and as well trying to keep me from pulling out my hair over how stressed everyone is." Addie said as I heard the tears in her voice this time not just coming on but real tears down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Addie. Tell everyone I'm so very sorry." I said as I felt very close to tears myself, the ones I had been protecting since I could understand the problems were suffering now because of me.

"I will.. Ben I have to go okay? I.. I'm very tired."

"Okay then go and get some sleep put on Mom for me she wanted me to talk to her after I was talking to you."

"Alright, I love you bro." I heard Addie said

" I love you too baby girl." I said with my own little name for Addie as the phone was shifted from Addie's hands to who I thought was my mothers. Instead of Addie handing the phone to Mom she handed it to 'That Man.' I felt rage boil inside of me when he just said my name.

"Ben?" He asked in a gentle tone as if trying to soothe me.

"What are you doing on the Phone I asked for Mom, Not you!" I spat vemously into the phone feeling all my rage for him pouring out.

"Ben you have to listen to me! Your making your mother worry more than she should!"

"I don't need to be lectured by YOU!" I said as I instantly turned off the cell phone to made to wait for his response.

"M..Master Ben?" I heard Serena call my name with fear in her voice. I walked back over to her bed and sat at the edge looking down at her.

"Yes? Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine. But how are you? You sounded so angry? Are you angry with me Master Ben? I didn't bring your meals today. I will go fetch it right now." Serena said as she started to sit up but I pushed her back down onto the bedding softly.

"Serena you don't have to call me Master anymore. You don't have to wait on anyone. As long as your with me you are free to do anything you want okay?" I said with a gentle smile as I looked down at her.

"I.. I'm free?"

"Yeah you are. If you want I can teach you how to read, once you get better okay?"

"Really?" Serena asked her eyes growing large with excitement as if she was a little kid looking at her present on Christmas.

"Yeah I can." I said softly as I tucked her in better, making her feel more comfortable.

Well? my longest chapter Yet! it's like eight pages or something. YAY well wat did you guys think?

huh?

well?

I'm waiting

(:) im watching you

(;) now im watching with one eye

(:) Now both eyes but

TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK PLEASE I WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAP! K. AND UNTIL I GET REVIEWS, I SHALL BOY COTT MY WORDPERFECT TO FANFIC. don't worry i won't wait for like 50 reviews but hey if i get em? Nice but you'll know when i know i've had enough reviews.

cya


	17. Tears

Discliamer: i don't own twilight or new moon characters. i just own ben and addie and hunter. YAY ownage.

This chapter may seem short it is only 4 pages on my comp but i want what happens next in the next chapter. and also i have placed a time setting just below this messgage to explain how many days have been passing that i haven't been mentioning. here we go.

( okay I might confuse people on my time setting days have been passing her but I was too stupid to acknowledge that fact okay it is the same day as when Ben calls the apartment that is a day after Bella told Edward about the miscarriage. Okay? Im sorry I was trying to be clear but I guess I wasn't even if none of you told me I know I would lose you with this chapter. So the phone call would be today in this chapter but it won't happen till chapter 18 or the next chapter this is 17 right? lolzz jk)

Oh i forgot to mention it's back to Edwards point of view at home.

Bella had been eating her Chinese food as if she was looking for a secret treasure underneath the food. Her face was solemn, her were lacking light and life that they once held either years ago or only a few hours ago. Her plastic fork was bending all different ways as she speared everything but never put in her mouth. Addie on the other hand was shoving the Chinese down her throat so fast that I barely could see chew the food. All three of us were sitting in the dinning room that was magically placed across from the library. Why was beyond me why wouldn't you have it close to the kitchen? But then again I wasn't human what did I know?

I sat with my head in my hand my elbow resting on the clear glass table top the chair while Bella played with her food and Addie ate like a monster for some reason I was content in just watching them eat the food, even if Bella wasn't eating the food it still amazed me each time they moved. Bella was back, I had a daughter.. This was heaven.. But I was brought back to hell when I thought of Ben and the problems he was causing. Ben, I already loved the boy but I wanted to ground him so hard for doing deadly things and for turning his mother into a zombi.

I sighed heavily as I heard Carlisle come down the hall heading down to his library as Bella speared another piece of chicken with her plastic fork and suddenly I was reminded of what I wanted to talk to Carlisle about.

"Bella please eat something, you need to keep eating otherwise your going to become ill yourself and that won't help Ben." I said soothingly as I grabbed the hand that was playing with the steaming food that smelled weird to my nose too sweet in my thoughts. She didn't say anything, she didn't even look up at me she only turned towards Addie and watched her eat for a minute as if to learn how to eat again.

"Addie don't eat so fast you will make yourself sick." Bella said soothingly soft that felt like a caress to my ears. Addie stopped immediately, blushing a big red that caused a huge smile on my face of the memory of her mother blushing when I made a good comment about her.

"Sorry Mom I'm just really hungry."

"I know but I don't want you sick." Bella said as she turned back to her food and played with the white rice, pushing the grains every which way.

"Bella, My love I'm going to go and talk to Carlisle for a moment will you be alright?" I asked knowing something could happen if I left her alone like this. But technically she wasn't alone Addie could watch her for a moment but that wasn't Addie's job it was mine.

"I'll be fine Edward, I always am aren't I?"

"Yes you are." I said as I kissed the hand that I was still holding softly, then slowly leaving my seat from the table walking towards the library. I closed the door softly not wanting Bella to relive what she told me that I was going to tell Carlisle. I turned to see Carlisle sitting in one of the sofa's with a small black book in hand a perplexed expression on his face.

"What is it?" I asked worried that he found something worse than what was already going on.

"Oh nothing, I'm just reading the diary of Mr. Vladmore, when he lost his wife and child. What's wrong Edward I can tell you didn't come in here to ask what I was reading."

"No, but I have information that might... not... keep Ben... alive.. much longer." I said the words coming out not even above a whisper I couldn't say it any louder it hurt too much to say in the first place. But Carlisle heard me, he immediately closed the book and stood up from the sofa.

"What news? What did you find out? Did Alice see anything?" He asked as he feared probably just as much as I did for his grandson and my son.

"Bella told me. You said that the reason those...occult guys, were after Ben because they thought he was the one in the prophesy, like Addie right?" I asked trying to ease my way into the conversation gracefully.

"Yes, the first set of twins will be used for the ultimate evil." Carlisle said trying to figure out what I was talking about his one eyebrow raised in confusion as his stance became more relaxed.

"Ben and Addie are not the first set of twins." I said slowly trying to say what Bella had told me a few hours ago.

"Yes they are. Edward if you haven't forgotten when two babies come out of the same woman during the same day, time or birthing they are twins." Carlisle said as he smile widely as if he was schooling a child, I wanted the beat the hell out of him for it how could he smile on such a topic. I had to count to ten and remind myself that he didn't know about the news I was going to tell him before continuing.

"...Bella... Had triplets... the third child was unseen by doctors and by the time they noticed her she was already strangled in the womb...The baby died while Ben and Addie lived. It still counts as three."

"Oh God." Carlisle said as his smile was gone from his mouth that was agape, his body frozen, his eyes were wide I thought they would bug out of his head.

"Bella told me a few hours ago, she hasn't gotten over it. I couldn't force her too and I understand it but when she told me and now... she's a zombi I don't like seeing her this way."

"I wouldn't see why you would like to see the one you love in pain Edward but three... This changes things. If the occult people find out they will defiantly kill Ben at first chance he is just baggage for them now."

"That's why we can't let them know." I said my fist clenching and unclenching with rage at the thought of losing another child. Carlisle seeing my anger rising to abnormal rates again quickly thought of the perfect way to cheer me up.

"You know Edward, if Ben and Addie aren't the chosen half vamps then you and Bella can have more children." Carlisle said with a smile as he turned away from me walking towards his book shelf in the corner.

The books were ancient, falling apart, ripped, letter smudged I would guess from the age of the books, hell I wouldn't be surprised if they were written on animal skin. But my mind easily left the books to Carlisle's statement. Bella and I probably could have more children, I mean if she wants more or if she will ever be close with me again. If anything we were just how we started off I knew she trusted me but the lose of time that we had, time had put something in between us that I couldn't seem to break. I told her I loved her, she's cried on my shoulder, she comforted me when I was ill. But something, made it different. But what? Everything was basically the same except we weren't in school, we didn't have to worry about me eating her...We have kids now... That's what different I mean that's a big change but I felt like Bella was in love with someone else. All I knew was that I loved her, I knew she loved me and I was never going to let her out of my sight. I know that might not of been correct statement for the fact that I was in another room than her but I knew she was in there eating. I knew she wouldn't run again.

But would I enjoy having more children? A longer blood line? More chances for it's survival through the centuries. Now that was my old human mind talking when you wanted to be married just to carry your name. But still I would like to go through the pregnancy with Bella, the delivery, raising our child... and Absolutely everything in between and After.

"Yes Carlisle we can have more children, but only if she wants to. If no more children she wants than Ben and Addie were more than enough and still are."

"Now your talking like a father." Carlisle said with a wider smile as he turned from the book shelf only to turn to a newer recent volume set grabbing the white pages.

"What are you ordering?" I asked with a smile as I raised an eyebrow at the thought of him ordering some kind of food or whatever humans used that for.

"I'm looking up Mr. Vladmore's recent address In the books im reading it's 1750 and he is living in Scotland.

"Why?" I asked with a raised eye brow for why we were involving this man, in matters that didn't concern him.

"Because I want some more information, he can shed a bit more light than we can on this subject." Carlisle said flipping the pages quickly.

"Alright" I said as I walked back towards the door as he kept skimming and turning pages. "Let me know when you find it, I want to talk to this man." I didn't wait for an answer as I walked out of Carlisle's library, walking back into the dinning room only to see Addie still sitting at the table, chewing slower. I turned to see Bella's Chinese food untouched, and probably cold. But Bella was no where to be found.

"Where's?-" I was cut off by Addie saying that Bella went to go lay down, without even looking up at me from her Chinese. I was just hoping she thought it was better than a conversation. But before I could leave the room Addie's voice caught me.

"Ben is alright, right?" Addie asked me her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"He Is fine Addie, there is no need to worry. They are treating him like a King, You and your brother are royalty to them, the worst they could be doing is not calling him Sir." I said I praying to God I was right, that I wasn't lying, that he wasn't being hurt, or the fact that he wasn't being abused brutally to a slow painful death.

"Really? Your not hiding the truth are you?" Addie asked just like Bella would, trying to force it out of me or question me until I cracked.

"No I'm not hiding anything from you Addie, you know everything. Now if you will excuse me, I want to go check on your mother, she didn't look so well."

"Yeah, she never eats when she's upset or angry." Addie said with a bit of a smile, I guessing she was thinking of some memory that involved her sentence since I wasn't going to read her mind, I would just have to guess. I walked out of the room without another word, walking slowly towards my bedroom knowing she would of gone there because she always said my scent calmed her. She probably didn't even realize that she had done such an old habit from when she was worried or upset. I would have to breath extra, and bit more elevated so she could breathe in my breath more to calm her for either simple things or fears that caused tears in the past.

I arrived at my bedroom door quickly enough but for some reason the trip had seemed longer than what it was. How could it of been longer though? All I did was walk down a long hall way? I pushed my stupid questions away from my mind as I opened the door slowly to my room, but then again I couldn't call this room now mine, it was ours. Mine, Bella's and Addie's but I was going to make sure she got her own room she shouldn't have to share. She was my daughter, Addie and Ben were going to have the best of everything that I could afford, which was almost the entire planet but I think Bella would become upset if I bought them something like their own country, not that I would but if they asked I probably would buy them anything.

I walked into the room cautiously not wanting to wake Bella up, Addie had been right when she said Bella went to go lay down, I had expected to see Bella sitting on the bed thinking or pacing about the room but no. Bella was curled up in a ball in the center of the bed like a cat, her breathing was deep and even but the smell in the air bothered me. It wasn't her blood like it used to be that I used to have to fight just to be around her no. I haven't had any problems with that smell what so ever. Her blood didn't sing for me anymore like it used to I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing but it pleased me that I didn't have to worry about killing her if I make one small miscalculation of how close we were. But the smell in the air right now, it made my non beating heart lurch. It was the smell of tears, Bella's tears it seemed to want to suffocate me from how many she had cried. I suddenly wondered why I didn't smell her tears from outside the door? I should of been able to tell but no, I didn't smell them until I entered the room.

I walked to the other side of the bed to see Bella's face, as I thought it would be it was. Her cheeks were red from her hot tears, her eyes even though they were closed I could tell would be red from her veins on the inside while the flesh around her eyes was red and puffy. Her lips were also a darker shade of pink from her probably biting it while she cried.

I hated to disturb her, I knew she needed her sleep. She hadn't been sleeping or eating as of late but I wanted nothing more than to wake her up and make her feel better but right now I knew better. I sighed softly fighting the temptation of just grabbing her in my arms right now, I wanted nothing more than to do so but I had to fight the temptation, letting her sleep is what she needed right now.

"Sweet dreams my love." I whispered as I kissed her lightly on the forehead then walking back outside of our room slowly and softly not wanting to disturb her any longer. I walked back towards the library wanting to see if Carlisle had found anything, something I just needed to put my mind on something, otherwise I would wake up Bella and make sure she didn't sleep for a while. ((Get my hint?)) I walked into the library seeing Carlisle writing down a lot of numbers onto a piece of paper.

"Well?" I asked leaning against the wall, leaning all my weight against one foot. I crossed my arms over my torso waiting for his reply. I wanted answers, I wanted them now. I wanted to know where Ben was. I wanted him safe, I wanted him safe in his mothers arms telling her he was sorry for giving her such a heart ache.

"I think you are acquiring your sisters powers Edward, I was just about to go and tell you that I have his current address."

"Yeah? Where's he live?" I asked moving myself from the wall with ease.

"Long Island. Come on, your still to weak to run so we'll take the car. It will be a bit of a trip, and traffic will be terrible."

"Damn I would I have eaten long ago if I knew of all these limitations would occur."

Okay so thats the chapter, hopefully i will have the next chapter up by friday, if my homework doesn't kill me first.

Review me

Tell me what you think

(:) im watching you

(:) still watching you

(;) now one eye is watching you


	18. Story and Explanations

Disclaimer: i don't own New moon or twilight

hey sorry it's late, i wrote this because my friend is now another reviewer and she helped homework go faster by making sure i stayed on topic and got to writing.

this is my longest chapter yet so enjoy it!

Last Time:

"Yeah? Where's he live?" I asked moving myself from the wall with ease.

"Long Island. Come on, your still to weak to run so we'll take the car. It will be a bit of a trip, and traffic will be terrible."

"Damn I would I have eaten long ago if I knew of all these limitations would occur."

This Time:

Carlisle and I had been sitting in the car for about an hour and already I couldn't sit still. I wanted to know more about this man, I wanted to know how his wife died in labor? Could it happen again if Bella got pregnant? Could she die? Was his wife pregnant with the twins that would come down and help the vampire cult? Or did she just have one or three children herself and not of been the one as well. Who was the one? Was there another vampire out there getting a human girl pregnant right now? My mind was filled with questions that I couldn't even come close to answering.

I sighed heavily trying to concentrate on staying still, but I couldn't help it, it seemed like my body was pumping this need to run into my veins. I tried pushing the idea of getting out of the car and running while we were on the long highway that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, to Bella. I didn't tell her I was leaving, not that I could of, she was sound asleep still by the time Carlisle and I were ready to leave. I made sure Addie didn't need anything at the moment just incase, she said her brother but I couldn't give her him yet. I told Alice and Jasper to watch Addie and make sure she stays safe while Esme was in charge of making sure Bella didn't do anything stupid while I was gone. When she got upset she could be dangerous of what she'll do to herself. Suddenly I was filled with memories of when I left her for her own good years ago, I had stayed far away as possible but I still kept an eye on Bella without her knowing. I saw the motorcycle, I saw the dive into the ocean, I saw her tempt those guys in Port Charles. I would of intervened in her every time she did something dangerous but it was proven to me that Bella didn't need my help, she had others to look out for her. Jessica for a day but that Wolf took care of her all the other times, I wanted to rip his head off his body for not watching her more closely, making sure she was alright and letting her do all of those crazy things. ((New moon reference))

After all of that and went to the Volturi to plead for my death because I didn't know Bella had survived her fall. I had waited for her to come back up when she went down but she didn't and I left not being able to believe it. I saw that Wolf and his pack come to the beach and I knew they would find Bella's body but knowing she was gone and I was too late I wanted nothing more to die. After Bella saving me I didn't leave her side, if anything I kept a better eye on her but not close enough to see that she was planning to leave.

I was so immersed with my thoughts that I didn't see that we had stopped in front of an old cottage looking home in the middle of no where. I wanted to know how we had gotten so fast, I couldn't of been in my thoughts longer than a moment.

"This is the address?" I asked not sure if this was really where the man resided. The land was over grown and some what dead with tall yellow grass, the trees and bushes were over grown and flopping on the sides over the house and what I would think is the walk way. There was only one thing that didn't look dead and un kept and that was a little grave marker that was about half a yard from the house. ((im not good with distance so if that's like 2 inches or 2 miles sorry)) the grass was actually green, underneath the maker was a hundreds of flowers. I could only guess that was where his wife was buried, it did prove that he still was here.

"Yes, he's inside I can hear him." Carlisle said as he got out of the car and started to walk towards the house. I cursed my lack of sense's at the moment for not being able to tell where another one of my kind was. I quickly followed in Carlisle's foot steps and waited besides him at the door as he knocked lightly but loud enough for all vampires to hear.

Finally I heard some ruffling and shuffling as someone came towards the door. The only cottage wooden door was pulled back slowly and I could feel it a bit hard to breath as I was going to meet the man, who could maybe solve my problems. The door was pulled back to show off a man that looked a bit older than me in appearance, maybe he was twenty, but I knew in ages he was much older than I was. Probably twice my age at least. Mr. Vladmore had crystal blue eyes with a paler complexion that Carlisle and I combined, he was tall and muscular, hell he was eve bigger and wider than I was. He was dressed in normal clothes with dark black curls on his head going to his shoulders.

"Mr. Vladmore?" I asked in an uneasy voice, I had no idea where my voice had gone as I looked up at him a bit.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Mr. Vladmore asked as he started to ease the door shut a bit as if he was hoping we would go away.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my son Edward. I recently picked up a copy of one of your journals and I wanted to talk with you about it."

"If you guys are here from the occult, then don't waste your time. My wife is dead, has been and will remain!" Mr. Vladmore said as he was about to slam the door on us but I caught it out of reflex quickly. He was much stronger than I was, I didn't know if it was because I was weak or the fact that he came from an age where you had to be strong.

"We're not with them, we need your help."

"How can I help you?" Mr. Vladmore asked as he raised an eye brow in confusion and stopped moving the door.

"The love of my life, gave birth to twins years ago...She delivered them successfully." I said not wanting to mention the child we had lost in fear of who could be watching.

"A human? She gave birth?...she..survived?" Mr. Vladmore asked with wide eyes as his body froze on the spot.

"Yes, she survived. The children are healthy but I need you to tell me everything you know about vampire children, I need you to tell me about how they are conceived, why? Everything." I said hastily trying to get the man to come back to reality as fast as possible. I didn't know how much longer my son was going to be alive I didn't have time for this.

"Everything?" Mr. Vladmore asked coming out of his trance, his voice weak and strained as if someone had been choking him.

"Yes, and I need to know it as soon as possible! I don't have much time, I need to know about half lings, I need to know about the occult, EVERYTHING." I said my anger once again flaring not knowing the where about's of Ben, about how Bella was during the delivery, I didn't know anything and that scared the hell out of me.

"Why do you want to know? Let sleeping dogs lay. Your love is not pregnant now I'm guessing, you wouldn't of left her side. The way you talk of her...such love In your tone... Trust me Edward you don't want to learn what there is to learn. Your children are healthy and so is your wife there is nothing to question." Mr. Vladmore said his voice regaining strength as he started to close the door. I immediately pushed the door back open, fire in my eyes as my anger was flaring to beyond breaking points.

"Edward calm down." Carlisle said in a monotone trying to calm me down. "You will only use up the blood in your system more quickly." I took a deep breath and counted to ten in my mind before removing my hand from the door and staring at Mr. Vladmore. I didn't know what made the man stop trying to force the door closed and waited for me to talk but I was grateful.

"The occult vampires...Have my son..." I said as I ran my hand roughly over my face trying to keep my composer as I said the words allowed.

"Oh God. Come in Come in!" Mr. Vladmore said as he moved to the side allowing Carlisle inside of the small cottage. I didn't hesitate to enter, Carlisle at back as Mr. Vladmore closed the door quickly.

"Mr. Vladmore? What do you know?"

"Gregory please. And I know many things on the subject please sit down." Gregory said as he ushered us about a couple of inches to an old styled couch that I hadn't seen in a while. It was from the 1900's I knew that it was a sofa to just fit a person just right. Carlisle and I sat down without a word and waited for Gregory to continue with his information.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"I guess where I should start is my wife and I... I never wrote of her in my journals, I didn't want people looking for her grave... And because I didn't want to share her with the world I suppose. But I wouldn't do it over again if I had the choice...Anyway I had been a vampire for a hundred years or so at the time. I had moved the Scotland with the clan that had changed me. We had bought a house outside of local clan villages and such and I met her on my first day there. We hired young girls for maids at the time for what reason is still unknown to me. I had been in my room sulking about leaving my homeland all night, when morning finally came around I had come down stairs to hear what all the sounds were, at the time I didn't know we had maids and thought someone had broken into our house." Gregory sighed heavily closing his eyes tightly as if the memories hurt him somehow. " I came down stairs to see a girl about seventeen years old... She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. I immediately fell in love with her just seeing her in her long gown, dust on her face and cobwebs in her hair as she looked at me with such pure eyes. She was the only maid we had kept just because I had liked her around. My clan wasn't too upset that I had fallen for a human, truly they were amused or somewhat happy I now know why but...within a year I couldn't stand by and let her walk in out of my door not knowing how much I had loved her or the fact that she was to be married to another mortal in a few years. I ate away at my soul to think of it so I did the only I knew how to do. I confessed my love to her and found out she had loved me too... After I heard her confession of love I told her what I was, a vampire... At those times you were considered evil and all those other superstitions of I don't even remember. But when I told her she didn't even blink Gregory said as he stopped and smiled at the memory, I could feel the love he still had for his dead wife and then I wondered what would I would of done if Bella had died. Ben and Addie my only link to the world. Would I abandon them to try and find their mother in the after life where I wasn't allowed?

"Lissianna just smiled at me as I told her, she said she believed me but it didn't matter to her. She said.. The next day I asked her father for her hand and we were married that next month." Gregory said as he smiled at the picture in his head, I could feel the love he had for his wife from where I sat. a slight smile tugged at my lips feeling my love and joy for Bella in my heart swell.

"My clan wasn't upset that I had married a human and didn't even try to convince me to change her into one of us. And naturally I couldn't think to do it, kill the one I love just so I could spend more time with her? It didn't sound fair to Lissianna, and the very thought at the topic made my blood run cold, fear gripped my heart and I would quickly push the topic away before I broke down." Gregory said in a depressed tone as he sat in a chair that was in front of the couch Carlisle and I were seated on.

He once again ran his left hand over his face as if to get rid of the thought that still caused him pain and I realized there wasn't much of a difference between the two of us. The very thought of changing Bella caused me such distress as well, I couldn't bear to see her in pain for three days. The pain would be so imaginable that she would scream for me to just end it, just to kill her and I probably would considerate that thought just to let her out of the pain.

"Two years into our marriage we had been so happy, and so in love and then that February I found out the greatest news in my life... Lissianna was pregnant. Something I was told wasn't possible, I didn't question how or why at the time I was still to young and was clouded by my happiness that we would have a child to think about how or why. My clan was being very helpful, taking care of her when I couldn't be around, hunting for food for her everything. But... When it came time for her to birth the child, then things got complicated. During the pregnancy Lissianna had to ingest blood as one of her cravings but, it wasn't healthy for her.. It weakened her body because at the time, lets just say the blood wasn't the cleanest and by the time she was ready to deliver she was so weak. To give birth to vampire children, it takes a lot of effort and energy to do it properly without killing yourself in the process... Lissianna had neither. I sat in this very chair when I heard her scream my name at the top of her lungs as the midwife helped her deliver. I ran into the room only for her extend her arm towards me at the door whispering my name with her last breath as her arm fell and life left her body. The child hadn't moved anywhere close to coming out, there was no way I could of gotten the child out. They both died in the same moment.

The next day was the longest day of my life, I cleaned her up, dressed her in her best dress that she loved and my clan and I buried her in the backyard along with the child inside her stomach. Afterwards I walked back into the house I sat down in this chair and hadn't moved for hours until my clan wanted to leave, they said Lissianna was to preform some purpose for them. To birth the child, to have the twins that they wanted to drain the blood of to force the humans into slavery. I kicked them out of my house and resumed my seat here in this chair for decades. I never left the house, I never moved, hell I never even fed I was praying for death but for some reason I was never hungry as the decades flew by... I felt so alone, my love was gone, dead no coming back.

Until thirty years, for the first time in decades I felt hungry, and I didn't feel so alone. I started to research some reasons for Lissianna's pregnancy but I found none other than what the occult said. And basically that's the story any questions?" Gregory said as he started to wring his hands in nervousness.

I couldn't think of anything at that moment, a question? How could I ask such a thing? The only thing my mind could think of was what would I do if Bella had truly been lost to me for ever, knowing she had died because of me. It hurt much worse than knowing she had left me, even though willingly knowing she was out there, alive, and happy. That was enough for me just knowing she was happy and alive it gave me hope not to I don't know do something stupid. Maybe like going back to the Volturi and asking them to kill me and make them do it this time, I'd probably go out into the sun or lift a car like I was going to do before but how did this man just sit here? He sat here... how did he not kill himself with the knowledge of what could be blamed on as his fault. He had gotten her pregnant. In those days abortion was not thought of because it was dangerous of what could of gone wrong in a split second so even if they wanted the child they couldn't get rid of it no matter consequences. But if this man knew the consequences and abortion was an option where nothing would kill her, would he still make the same choice? Would she? She held life in her body something she probably didn't expect to do, would she give it up just so easily? She was human and the thing they are on the planet for is to procreate the earth with more humans it was a natural and animalistic purpose but a purpose none the less. Would Lissianna try harder knowing that she would die? Would she try to hold onto her strand of life harder? Would she do everything possible to live or to save the child first? It all ran through my head at once.

Thankfully Carlisle came to my rescue as I just stared at Greg with a blank expression as my mind raced with questions that I couldn't say out loud that only Lissianna could answer basically. But still how did he survive in this house? How could he do it? It was so long ago that she died, im sure there was nothing left of her body in her coffin. Hell I wonder even if her coffin was still intact. I truly doubted that fact as Carlisle's voice brought me back to reality.

"Why thirty years ago you felt your hunger and started to become more alive? Is there a specific reason you know of?" Carlisle's voice said his voice weak and hoarse just as mine would be I guessed. I turned towards him to see the same amount of pain in my heart in his eyes as he thought of Esme. I entered Carlisle's head to see what he was thinking while he talked only to see his thought of how Esme had jumped off a cliff for her dead baby. She nothing else to live for and then he came and turned her because he was so enchanted by her. It was a shallow reason but they had been married a very long time now, I had lost count the years but I could Carlisle's sympathize with Gregory. They had both lost a loved one although Esme was turned and Carlisle wasn't alone any longer. How could Grey do it? I thought as I left Carlisle's mind for my own good and came back to the conversation.

"None, I don't really know. All night I had felt a strange tug at my heart like a knot was being loosened or something I can't really describe the feeling but I know I will never forget it. The feeling lasted from the middle of the night to the next dawn and the next thing I knew when the sun was coming up the knot was gone and suddenly my hunger hit me at full force and my loneliness, my wanting to die, the pain of the day. Everything seemed to get duller except my hunger grew and I started to feel able to get up from the chair and leave the house, not seeing nightmares of her in the ground. Seeing her grave and hurting so much, for some reason I had a feeling she was happy and free.. Something along those lines was in my mind at the time as if someone was talking to me. Yes it felt like someone was talking to me but not like one of our kind was in my mind trying to control me no it was different much more lighter...I guess im really no help I can't really describe what I felt it all I know is if you felt it you would not forget it. You would remember it, it leaves a very big mark on your soul." Greg said as he smirked as he said mark on your soul, we weren't even sure we had souls but to think of something alone the lines of something being marked on it did seem amusing.

"Did you find out the reason for why even half lings are born?" I asked some how finding my voice, I hadn't been thinking along those lines so I wondered where the question came from.

"Yes, that much I did find out before I kicked out my so called clan. God I would never forgive them, they turned me for the reason of helping make the half lings but what I am about to say I still haven't processed yet." Greg said as he took a big breath as if calm himself that he was actually going to say his sentence as if it was crazy to believe. I was tempted to go into his mind to make this quicker but I didn't want to hear him repeat it to Carlisle and make me a head of the conversation.

"There are certain humans... A human really one. One female mortal that is different than the rest that is out there. Out of the thousands, millions, and billions, of mortals out there... There is one Mortal woman that is different one that is blessed by god himself or the devil I don't actually know you could call doing such a thing. Lissianna was the one out the time... There is only one woman within a certain amount of time that produces the half ling children... Lissianna was the reincarnation of the Eve of Vampires." Greg said as he paused waiting for us to grasp this idea. Eve of Vampires though? He had to be joking, eve of Vampires? We were planned? I don't think so, we were some spawn of something or a mutation of humans.

"Eve of Vampires? You have to be joking!" I said still not believing it.

"Yes. Eve Of Vampires, the woman who started it all.. Since your true love successfully had your children than she is a reincarnation as well.. She was a more direct reincarnation than my Lissianna, but the strange part of this reincarnation line is that the women are all over the world within different times of times. There is no tracking the amount of time, the Woman seems to come back every time the Vampire population starts to decrease. None of the women are related though anything relative none what's so ever and they don't know that this is their task in life. But things have been going wrong since the first vampires were made."

"What's that?" I asked as this information was starting to make sense. Eve of Vampires? Bella? She was a reincarnation? Wait a moment. "Wait a moment another version of the Eve comes back every few centuries? You can't be serious."

"No. Not a replica of the Eve. The Eve comes back she is the only one with the power to do so, to create the children. Something about having a pure body but when she is born she loses some of between the passage of Life and Death. That's why some women like Lissianna die during the birthing their body was not strong enough to handle it. The body is always different but the woman's mind is always different, she is always a different person with an entirely different personality as the last. But your children are half lings right?"

"Yes? So it's to be expected." I asked wanting to know what he was getting at.

"They are the first and only because to have a vampire baby you must have one vampire parent and one human parent. Entirely 100 every way."

"Bella is human."

"Bella's her name? No she isn't Bella has a form of Vampire in her as well along with a more form of purity than anyone else could possess. And you're a vampire as well, two Vampire traits like that do not mix, a vampire child needs a form of Human in its build up because it needs what a human can do to run itself as long as what a Vampires body can do to run it's self. As much as you think a human and a vampire creates half lings it' s it's oddly the other way around for some reason."

"What if I said I didn't believe you." I said wanting to see if I could some how prove it was a con.

"I can prove it, come along." Greg said as he stood from his chair and walked into the next room that was next to the Kitchen. The room was basically bare except for a falling apart bed and a portraits that some how survived the years. "That's my proof, look for the love of your life in that painting." Greg said with a cold tone as he ushered me to the portrait of what I could guess was Him and Lissianna. But I didn't see Lissianna in the picture, I saw Bella in the arms of a happy looking Greg a huge smile on her face as she seemed like there was no one else in the world for her.

"I had that commissioned a few years before she died. Beautiful no? Now tell me that isn't 'Your Bella?' by the look on your face I can tell that is her. The women have no remembrance of who they love in past lives, so basically we are used. The women die during the birthing, it's the purpose of things. The babes are supposed to survive, but most don't it hasn't been perfected but the first Vampire was her and used a human Male at the beginning of time to create the ones that would eventually create us all. Men like us are used for a lifetime into loving her, that's her purpose to fall in love, have a child or two and die afterwards for some reason all the women die after having the babies. That's why I was surprised that your love had lasted."

"Bella had the babies thirteen years ago... Twins... But something happened to her body, time no longer touches her. She still looks seventeen for some reason time no longer touches her... She's like a vampire but her heart beats and she eats normal food."

"I've never heard of that before."

"What do you think it means?"

"I think you broke the chain. Your obviously a lot more special to her than any of us were or well I can't say is... I was a number but obviously you were the one she was waiting for." Greg said solemnly. I wanted to feel bad for Greg he had only been loved when she was Lissianna but I would have Bella forever. He only had her a few years and that was as long as their love was meant to last... I was the one she was meant to love though... I liked that...

well?

whatcha think

(:) tell me what you think

(:) review me

(:) See i had you guys going there. Oh no Bella and Edward aren't meant to be, hahahah jking of course they were made for each other.

my friends reading the chapter tomorrow if she finds stuff that doesn't make sense and u guys have the same complaints i'll replace the chapter with a better more sense version.

Did it make sense?

was it rushed?

TELL MEEEE


	19. Authors Note Answer to Questions

Hey everyone it's WaterandSky04 here.

I got a lot of reviews telling me that they were a bit confused in what happened. I was worried that I hadn't said what I wanted properly and I am glad people told me so. Okay to what chapter 18 is about is that Edward and Carlisle go and meet with the last vampire recently to ever get a human girl pregnant. Edward and Carlisle find out that Greg's life with his human wife Lissianna.

Greg's clan( people that made him) don't mind that he is married to a human because they are secretly using him for the vampire child she will some day produce. But Lissianna died in labor taking the child and herself with her.

Greg tells Edward that his wife was more than a vampire than any of them, she was the reincarnation of the EVE of Vampires. There were two humans made at the same time along with one Vampire, and that's how Vampires first started to come to earth. Lissianna being more Vampire than he was but still being in a human body didn't match well with their child. Since he was a Vampire and she was the EVE of Vampires their child would be more of a half ling instead of a full Vampire because to have a full blooded Vampire babies you need a human source and a Vampire source so the Vampire source can be dominant over the human part and take over the body. To have a vampire child you need to consume blood yourself and have lots of energy but Lissianna had dirty blood and became weaker with the spread of disease it did to her body, along with having the strength to push out the strong child.

Okay what else?... Ummm... Oh yeah the reincarnation isn't really a reincarnation you can call it that but it really is and isn't. The body is the same of the Eve from many centuries ago but she always has a different personality, so she is always someone different.

Edward Finds out that only the Eve can have babies of vampires making Bella the next Eve because there is only a one for a certain amount of centuries. Hearing this Edward seems mad and a bit disappointed because Bella was placed on earth to fall in love with human or Vampire men and procreate the earth with more Vampire babies. But so far every Eve who has tried to have the baby has died during child birth because it wasn't compatible with the two sources or the Eve got sick.

Bella is the first Eve and woman to bring Vampire children into the world, although they are not the twins that are supposed to grant power to the occult dudes and other vamps. Edward at first doesn't believe Greg and is showed a painting of Lissianna (who is really Bella in another Life) and Greg, they are in each others arms looking so in love and so happy. Reality consumes Edward of what she is here to do but Greg adds at the final moment of the chapter that Edward must of been the right source that she was looking for all these centuries for him to be able to give her children that were born. Edward also finds out that while he thought he was waiting for her, she had been buying her time within different vamps and humans trying to find him, and since time no longer touched her she can no longer die and keep repeating the process.

Bella still has to power to bring Vampire half lings into the world even though she is now to remain the EVE with Edward forever but in the future, will there be another Eve? Will only half vampires rule the earth?

(:) review me

(:) let me know if you understand and if you still don't give me ur email and i will explain what ever questions you have.


	20. Laughter and Tears

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight or new moon

hey everyone sorry i didn't post the chapter for a while, i was sick then my friend deleted my story. i had to copy it all back from the website. anyway here ya go.

Last Time:

"I think you broke the chain. Your obviously a lot more special to her than any of us were or well I can't say is... I was a number but obviously you were the one she was waiting for." Greg said solemnly. I wanted to feel bad for Greg he had only been loved when she was Lissianna but I would have Bella forever. He only had her a few years and that was as long as their love was meant to last... I was the one she was meant to love though... I liked that...

This Time:

Carlisle sat back in the car once again, driving home with more speed than we had when we were going to Greg's home. Carlisle and I had found out everything we needed to know and more, except the one thing. Where was Ben? Was he hurt? Had they figured out what Bella and I had figured out? He wasn't a real twin... Although he was born with only his sister alive as well as him, there was another. My other baby girl that didn't get to experience life , something every creature should be able to do. I had always stressed when I was with Bella that she should be with someone human, someone like her... Someone who didn't drink blood and had to be careful when they were together. But she had been waiting for me for generations how could I convince her now? The signs were all there, how Bella was supposed to be with a mortal. Bella needed a human gene to make her children full bloods but since I am a vampire she and I made half lings, not that I care but... Bella is made to look for Human mates not a vampire, and yet so right... I couldn't sort what was going on in my head it felt like my mind was over flowing with thoughts that I couldn't comprehend or even tell the difference between of right and wrong.

I sighed heavily as I turned a bit to see Greg in the back seat, clutching his seat belt tightly, fear emitting from him as he had never been inside a car, or out of his home near civilization for centuries. His eyes were closed as he thought of Lissianna, the thought of her in his mind seemed to calm him down but it brought jealososy and rage to my mind to know that a woman that looked exactly like Bella had been in his arms, a form of my love had loved him, had his child... The thoughts were endless with hurt and anger, I wanted to go back there and beat the hell out of him but I knew all it would do is make me tired and HELL did I need energy to battle Bella at this moment.

The ride was silent and a bit uncomfortable but I just ignored it by closing my eyes and trying to rest. I could feel Greg's stare on the back of my head and I could hear his thoughts, he was wondering if I was sleeping or not and if I was how? Why had Carlisle told me I would lose energy quickly was I a new vampire. To explain my situation would be the death of me, but his thoughts were getting extremely annoying.

"I'm not a newly made Vampire, so you can stop thinking that. I'm over a hundred years old."

"You can read thoughts?"

"Yes, so stop thinking of how weak I am, it's getting on my last nerve." I growled as I shifted in my seat.

"Sorry, but the weak state your in I can feel it, why?"

"...Because, I didn't feed for years..."

"What would cause you to not eat? Were you hungry?" Greg asked as I heard him shift in his seat.

"Bella... She left, she didn't die she just left and I went into a bit of a depression." I said trying to end the conversation fast as possible. Greg must of taken the hint that I was trying to tell him and shut up as soon as I stated I had gone into a depression. But then I thought of it he had no reason or right to question me further, he had gone into a depression longer than I had. We had both lost the same woman technically. God just to think that hurt more, Bella hadn't been mine. Bella had belonged to many over the years, she was older than I was. She didn't remember it all but... She had loved many, so many in her time. How could I compete with her? How could I compete with Greg? He was still alive, and she was back... It didn't help to think that Bella didn't remember or she was a different person every time. I was wrapped up in my thoughts for so long that I didn't realize that I had been thinking about Bella's life or lives for the past two hours or so.

"Are you alright Edward? You look paler than normal." I heard Carlisle say as I came out of my mind.

"I'm alright, I was just thinking." I said as I got out of the car slowly testing my every movement as I looked around the parking garage thankful it didn't let in any light. "Carlisle why don't you bring Greg up in a few minutes I want to talk with Bella alone for a minute. Hopefully she's up." I said not waiting for a reply but just walking slowly towards the elevator that would carry me up to the condo. It took me long enough to reach the elevator no less the top floor. I walked into the condo and was greeted by an upset Alice, my heart instantly sped up at the thoughts that were going through her head.

"He's going to call Edward... He's fine though, But the call isn't going to go well and his reason for calling isn't a good one either." Alice said in her head to me as she the looked at the condo's phone that would eventually ring with bad news.

"Dammit does everything have to go a bad way today? Can't the boy call with good news?" I asked as I closed the door behind me softly as Addie turned to me with wide eyes at my random explosion of rage. "Sorry. I t's been a bad day." I said softly

"It's alright dad." Addie said as she got up from the couch that had been my sanctuary just yesterday.

"Is Your mother up?" I asked quietly if Bella was still asleep, I wanted her to sleep as long as possible.

"Yeah, she's with Uncle Jasper." Addie said as she walked into the gamers room closing the door softly behind her. But I remained in the same seat, frozen. What had she called Jasper? Uncle?! Whenever I hear her say a name like that, a possessive term of my family now being hers as well, it sunk in more than ever. _'Uncle Jasper,... Wow I wonder if Jasper knows?' _

I don't know when I moved. I don't know how I ended up in front of the door to Carlisle's room. I could smell Bella inside, hell I could smell her and Addie all over the place, but there was more in the air than just Bella and Addie...Blood.

I could hear Bella's murmur of words but I had no idea what she could be talking to Jasper about. Jasper and Bella had never been close, like he could though he battled more than any one in trying to eat her. Suddenly fear gripped me thinking that it may of been thirteen years but he still wasn't that stable and all that blood I was bringing into the house, Bella, Addie and what they cooked up for me. God I was an idiot he must be starved by now. I immediately ran into the room seeing Jasper over Bella's shoulder as she cried and looked through books. I could tell he was hungry, and he was trying to calm her down and not make her look towards him for what he was about to do.

"JASPER!" I yelled pulling both of them out of their trance. Bella whirled around so fast that she stumbled back with dizziness. I quickly grabbed Bella before she fell and hurt herself, holding her softly in my arms as if she would break like always. My arms wrapped gently yet tightly against her small back and waist as she half laid and half stood in mid air and my arms. I knew what Bella looked like just from my hands but I was not letting my eyes leave Jasper. He became even more pale, his eyes were wide, his mouth agape as his hands started to run through his hair.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!?!?!?!?" I yelled feeling my rage bubble beyond belief, I probably would of killed Jasper right then and there if Bella didn't place her hand softly on my left side of my face instantly calming my nerves. I took a deep breath mentally counting to ten then fully picking Bella up and placing her on the small love seat behind me.

"Edward I'm fine please. I tempted Jasper to much don't be angry." Bella said softly, I could tell she was still being relaxed by Jasper even if he didn't realize it. She was so relaxed that her eyes were starting to close.

"Rest Bella." I said softly as I turned to my so called brother. "I know I have been tempting you with two humans living here and with the blood you guys have been feeding me but to try and ... feed ... off... of ..Bella!!! THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE!" I said the last part coming out in pure malice.

"Edward, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to, I thought I could handle it I swear I thought I could... But suddenly her blood seemed to smell so good... So Pure... but then again she did get a paper cut by that time."

"Paper cut?" I asked a bit shocked, that was what the smell of blood came from? A paper cut, it smelled so strong though? How did I resist it? That's all it took him? But then again Bella always was tempting, her blood sang for me, and me alone but... I guess I had been pushing Jasper beyond bounds lately and I guess a simple paper cut would do it... But still a small incision like that.

"Yes... I'm sorry Bella.. I've been a bit hungry lately like nothing major, I thought I was in control I swear I was..." Jasper said looking down with shame knowing what he nearly did to Bella.

"Just, go hunting Jasper. Don't go to far though alright?"

"Yeah.. Bella I hope I didn't scare you and im very sorry." Jasper said as he walked out of the room quietly. I waited for the door to fully close before I turned to Bella on the love seat. I saw Bella trying to sit up but she seemed to be having trouble, she wasn't fully herself yet.

"Bella, honey don't get up until your ready." I said as I walked over to her side not wanting her to over due herself especially with the news I had for her.

"I'm fine Edward... I'm just a bit dizzy." Bella said as she relaxed against the black love seat cushions just smiling at me with her same old Bella smile. But no her old Bella smile was not this one, it was different somehow... More loving... something... Something is different about My Bella since she was 18, but what? I pushed my thoughts aside studying on the topic ahead that I had to start with and tell Bella what I had found out about her.

"It's to be expected, you haven't eaten that much within the last few days and... Jasp-" I was cut off by Bella too quickly to finish my statement.

"Edward it's alright he didn't hurt me, you saved me once again... Besides I did tempt him a bit. I was throwing such a fit about you not being here and Ben, I immediately went through every book here and then.. Everything started to get hazy tears were coming down my face and I was hitting my fists against the walls.. Alice sent Jasper in to calm me down she knew I would hurt myself if I didn't stop but I had hit my knuckle too hard on the wall by the time he came into the room, he lied it wasn't a paper cut. I hurt my hand, there was a bit of blood he didn't know what to do but instinct." Bella said with a sad smile as her cheeks started to dry from her tears.

"Why would he?"

"I guess he didn't want me to seem Mental. But what I did, you could call a break down... Where did you go anyway? I was looking for you, Alice told me Ben is going to call today and it's not going to go well." Bella said as she flinched slightly, I knew she was trying to not to flinch at the thought and was trying not to show me but I saw it anyway.

"Bella your perfect your not mental your under a great amount of stress, I've been thinking you were on the verge of something for a while now... But Bella, I went to upstate New York today, Carlisle got a lead on-" Again I was cut off by Bella excitement in her eyes and life back into her eyes.

"On BEN? Carlisle found a lead?!!? WHERE is he?? Do you know Edward please tell me you know!" Bella asked me in her 20 questions way again. I didn't know what to tell Bella all her questions that should be answered I didn't have an answer to really. Where was Ben? I had no idea? A lead was found yes but to entirely different question with a different solution. How could I crush her dreams right now? How could I tell her I didn't know where our son was?

I never got my chance to tell Bella that I had no idea where Ben was because Carlisle decided he had waited long enough in the parking garage and was now right outside the door walking in, in slow motion to my eyes with Greg trailing behind. Bella seemed to notice Greg before I could tare my eyes from the two that just walked in. Bella's body became tense, I could feel her breath quicken with fear.

"It's alright my love." I said as I turned back to Bella to see her trying to get up once more, but I just placed my hand on her shoulder to make sure she stayed down. She was still tired and under a spell, she didn't need to waste her time sitting up when she would be in a dead faint soon enough. I turned my attention back to Greg and saw that he too was frozen in place, not by fear but seeing his dead love all over again. "Bella this is Greg, he was our lead. But unforchenetly he was a lead to something else or really someone.

"What? Edward what are you talking about?" Bella asked with wide eyes as she stared at me, I knew she was disappointed that this man couldn't lead us to Ben... really she was more than disappointed.

"Bella this man right here... he was your... You were his... Your not really.." how could I start this? There were so many ways, how could I? How would I say it right? How could I say it right? Bella your really not supposed to be like me, your supposed to die during child birth then you move to the next man you can in another life. Your meant to love, but not my kind.

"What Edward? What's going on?" She asked me with those curious eyes as she finally pulled herself from the spell and sat up against the couch.

"Bella, What Edward means to say is that... Greg here was a husband of yours in another life." Carlisle said to my rescue but hearing that statement out loud was more than I could bear, besides the fact of how weird it sounded. I turned to Bella studying her face waiting for an emotion until a smile broke out onto her face and she started laughing.

Bella laughed hard at the statement. Her heart was beating fast, her cheeks were turning red from lack of oxygen. Tears started to pool down her cheeks from her laugh. I couldn't believe she would laugh so hard, yes I could imagine that she would do something crazy before it sunk in but laughing this hard? That was just creepy.

"That's a good one Carlisle! Thank you I needed to be cheered up." Bella said as she whipped her face of tears and took deep breathes trying to calm herself down. "Okay so why is this man here? The real reason Edward I want to know." Bella said now a bit more relaxed than before, I could tell from laughing so hard her muscles eased from the tension of the last few days.

Anyway thats all for now, i'll try and update alot sooner i know exactly wat should happen next.

(:) Im watching you

review me

(:) im watching you


	21. MEGA IMPORTANT!

Authors Note # 2

Hey everyone,

I know everyone is like oh damn she made another authors note we don't give a shit where's the next chapter… Don't doubt it in your minds I know u well most of you think that way, hell I do I hate authors notes! But if I had my way right now I wouldn't be writing this I would be writing the next chapter of Breathing in new air, but fate has been cruel.

My dads computer controls my computer and when his system needed to be rebooted so did mine don't worry everyone your heart rates came come back down the story wasn't deleted like my friend had done before the last chapter was posted, I just lost my internet connection. We have been trying since last Thursday to get it back but it is impossible so far.

I know half of you are going Omg lame ass why don't you just use this internet connection? Well I will tell you why. My dad has Microsoft word, I have Word Perfect. You mesh the program files you get the first page and fifth page combined by every other line. Also this keyboard has hard keys to push down.

Don't worry though I will put up a new chapter as soon as I am able I have not given up on the story and since I can't update for a while I will give u guys a few hints as to what will happen. If you would rather be surprised and not know them just don't scroll down, all those who want them scroll till you see writing.

I just wanted to tell all of you so you don't think I just left the story to get dry or I wanted more reviews I wanna keep you guys happy with my work. I like the reviews I get I don't want to lose them. Hint Hint if you want you can send me your opions of my hints I can't say they are right openly on the site but if u give me a email or something I can leave it on or even another story review thing I'll give you better clues there. Cya

WaterandSky04

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------///-------////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay heres the hints peeps. Crap what did I want to happen?... ponders. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm

Oh I remember!! Hehehe

Okay hint 1: Bella in the next chapter has to be comforted by Edward without being told the entire truth of her real self can she take all of it? Or does Edward have to keep her real identity to himself…. But would Bella find out and be upset he never told her?

Hint 2: Would Bella remember Greg if she saw him? How hurt is he from her laughing?... Why do Ben and Addie have some of his features? How is Addie going to react?

Hint 3: How is Serena doing? Is Ben regretting his choice more? And why did Hunter make Ben call Addie if he didn't need him to ask certain questions? Could he have another plan in mind and why is he so afraid of Edward?

Okay so they were questions and not hint's but I can't tell you everything otherwise you will get bored with me too quickly. Lolzz cya


	22. Hugs and Kisses

hey everyone sorry it took so long to get the internet back, and the fact that i took a small hiatus. Anyway this is a lil ova 5 pages so enjoy okay?

Last Time: (since it was so long ago)

"That's a good one Carlisle! Thank you I needed to be cheered up." Bella said as she whipped her face of tears and took deep breathes trying to calm herself down. "Okay so why is this man here? The real reason Edward I want to know." Bella said now a bit more relaxed than before, I could tell from laughing so hard her muscles eased from the tension of the last few days.

This Time: (Finally)

I watched Bella laugh as she thought this was a joke, hell how could I blame her? It did sound far fetched, impossible even... Hell even I'm adjusting. Although I felt she did deserve a good laugh, this was not the topic. I turned my attention from Bella as she calmed herself down to see Greg looking down. I could tell he was hurt by her laughing at one day long ago... She belonged to him, God it hurt more than I could bear. Although it hurt to think about I couldn't help but feel sorry for Greg, Bella was mine now his love was dead or the Bella he knew is dead and now his love's body is walking around the earth loving others instead of him, giving children to other men instead of him... How lucky was I that Bella belonged to me. I finally turned my attention back to Bella to see her finally take the news because her smile was slowly drooping at it's corners, her eyes were starting to get big with shock and her body completely froze in place.

"Yes, Bella it's true... and there's more as well." I said quietly as I caressed her cheek softly trying to soften her body up a bit, it looked painful to be so still. Unforchenetly the only thing that my news did was make her stiffer and my caress did nothing to soothe her. "Shh Bella, relax alright.." I said as I got up from my kneeling position by her legs, grabbing her body like a groom would grab his wife on a honey-moon. I cradled Bella close to my chest wanting to wash away what ever was going through her mind.

"Greg, Carlisle... Why don't you wait outside for a lil while, just until she calms down." I said as I started to rock Bella back and forth gradually.

"Of course, come on Greg.. I'll get you a drink." Carlisle said as he led Greg out of the room who kept looking in every way trying to see Bella, I knew he his mind was screaming to go and take her from my arms and comfort her but he knew better, or at least he was reminding himself every five seconds that.

"Bella... It's not so bad, I mean if you think about it. Now your probably mentally older than I am, well... Technically anyway." I said trying to cheer her up, try to get her face to smile like she did moments ago.

"How could I be in love with someone else?... How could I have more than one life? It doesn't make sense Edward this isn't supposed to happen!" Bella said as she leaned more onto my chest, as if trying to burrow herself in my chest.

"I know Bella but many things aren't supposed to happen that already have, Vampires, Werewolves, Addie, Ben and our baby girl... This just adds to list."

"I guess nothings a myth or a legend anymore... Are you sure we aren't in some kind of movie and we don't know about it?" Bella asked as she turned her face into my chest, I could tell she just wanted me to smother her in my arms. Hell I wanted to, I wanted to hold her close even swallow her into my body to make her feel better, but I had to know the boundaries Eve or no Eve of Vampires she was still the human bodied Bella that I could kill in an instant if I wasn't careful.

"I'm sure Bella... This is real life, I assure you." I said as I kissed her forehead lightly, kissing every piece of skin that I could that was open to my view on her face trying to relax her. Soon enough I could hear and feel her heart beating quickly and extra heat from her cheeks in a blush. My Bella... Who was gone for 13 years was still the same Bella... I could still dazzle her easily, she hadn't stopped being the girl that I had loved and just because she had belonged to others in a time before me and Bella were together didn't matter. She was mine now, and she will always be mine forever and ever. "Bella I need to tell you the rest if the news there's quite a bit but remember I love you and we will be together forever now." I said as I pulled her face from my chest to see her eyes slanted as if she was tired but I could tell I had made her that way, making her thinking hazy.

"What? What were we talking about?" Bella asked as her eyes tried focusing on me more.

"Come back to me Bella... This is important." I said with a smile as I sat her up on my crossed legs, making her face me.

"Sorry Edward, what's the rest of it?" Bella asked as I literally saw her mind clear. Her eyes became more alert and so did the rest of her body. I could feel her muscles go from a loose limp thing into a tight string as I started to retell the tale Greg had told me not too long ago. About 45 minutes later I had finished the tale of how Bella came back every few years when the Vampire world was starting to decline in number against Werewolves and Humans. That she was the link between Heaven and Earth, that she was meant to come back and fall in love with a 'Human' man but when she mixed with us she created half lings and the fact that this was the first time she had successfully repopulated the vampire community without biting. Ben, Addie and the other baby girl was her only children in every life that she had come back. She had held up better when I told her everything although I felt her body get tighter, and hear her breathing get shorter with the news.

"Edward.." Bella said weakly as she laid more of her weight on my arms that held her on my crossed legs urging me to take her back into my arms again. I quickly reajusted her position and wrapped her tightly against my stone chest, her warm flesh sparking on my cold. "How could I love another Edward?" Bella asked as she leaned her head up from my torso onto my neck laying soft kisses on my neck. I couldn't think of an answer at that moment with Bella teasing me, even if she didn't mean to she was teasing me in the most painful way. Bella kept laying kiss after kiss on my neck until she just used my shoulder as a pillow waiting for an answer.

"...I..I love you My Bella... It. It wasn't you that was in love with the other men through out the centuries, just your body was the same. Your personality was created by the people you meet in your life and by your actions, Bella you could never be duplicated...Never, your perfection could never be copied." I said as laid my lips on her forehead for a long and tender kiss. ( I know your like wow lots of kisses but I feel we haven't had any romance so here it is.)

"I Love you too Edward.." Bella said softly laying more of her body weight that she had been trying to keep off of me. Bella's body sagged onto mine like she used to do whenever I held her, she was putty in my hands right now. I remembered a time instantly when I had held her like this in my arms, so terrified of what I could do to her easily, break or kill her without a full touch but right now knowing she wasn't just human or the fact that we had children together or maybe that I knew that she would always be mine, always at my side that I wouldn't kill her at this very moment, I was in more control I didn't have to worry about being a danger to her... It was more than uplifting to my hopes it anything. I held Bella's body closer to mine hoping she would just melt into my body, that we would be one... like we had always been. The thirteen years that we had suffered alone now seemed like a blimp in time that was so long ago and so painless and almost worth the wait... For this experience right now knowing Bella was safe in my arms I would of given up any amount of time for. For my Bella... My Bella...

I don't know how long we sat like that just enjoying the feel of being held and holding one another. Time seemed to not exist right now or if it ever did... it all seemed too perfect to be true... Way too perfect for me and Bella but then again should I question that fact while Ben was still in danger? What were we going to do about Ben? We got word that he would call today but how can we convince him? How...

"Edward, can... Can I meet Greg?" Bella asked me her voice small and hesitant.

"Meet him?" I asked echoing her sentences wondering if she truly needed to meet him? If she should? How would she handle it? But I knew she should anyway, she at least had a right I guess. "If you feel it won't get you too upset than it's your call Bella...But I don't think Addie should know about this... At least not for a while like until she's 30 that way she'll be able to date then." I said with a smile keeping it soft trying not to dazzle her like she liked to call it.

"Dating at 30 Edward that's ridicules. What if Charlie told me I couldn't date you till I was thirty." Bella asked with a smile laughing as she talked at the idea.

"I would of respected his wish to-..." I was cut off by Bella laughing hard once again.

"Edward you would not of respected his wish you know you wouldn't of. You snuck into my bed room at night so you wouldn't be away from me and your telling me you wouldn't of dated me until I was the age I am now?"

"Well going into your bedroom wasn't a date per-say, I call it spending time with you that was private... Very private."

"Yes and it was so private that all you would do is sing me to sleep like a child... And if I remember correctly we ended up with Ben and Addie because Charlie was supportive enough to leave me all alone while he went fishing for three days with Billy. Remember his rule before he left?" Bella asked with a smile as she remembered the past... Our past, our past together. Bella closed her eyes as if she could see the memory replay before her eyes.

"Yes I do remember his rule, he had no idea I was listening from your room." I said laughing lightly myself just thinking about that day. "Charlie only had one rule when he left you and it was not to let me in the house while he was away... He still hated me then, but then again I don't think he ever stopped." I said softly thinking about how Charlie had been nice to my face on occasion but in his mind I could hear how much he wanted me to burn in hell.

"You couldn't blame him Edward he had issues with people who leave...Besides you didn't leave those entire three days we had together, You and I didn't even leave my bedroom." Bella said with a smile as her cheeks started to flush.

"If I recall we didn't even leave your bed." I said as I brushed a few strands of hair out of her face so I could see her blush more.

"Yeah.. Those were very relaxing days, your going to have to remind me to return the favor on you... Once Ben is safe and everything of course." Bella said with a slightly smile but I could still feel her body tense with mentioning where our son was.

"Well get him back Bella I promise... But right now I think we should go into the other room, before Greg or Addie walk in." Bella was out of my arms before I even finished my statement at the idea of her own daughter seeing her parents snuggling like teenagers.

"Come on Edward, we need to do this." Bella said as she extended her hand to me waiting for me to get up from the floor. I got up from the floor quickly, surprising Bella at how fast I moved once again. I took Bella's hand tenderly but reassuringly as we exited the library, it felt like we had been inside there for years but I knew it had to be at least an hour. We entered the small thin hallway the light yellow paint seemed to represent how good I felt. I could feel Bella grip my hand more tightly as we entered the living room to see Greg sitting on the long white couch fidgeting nervously. We stood in front of Greg while silence passed awkwardly, Greg studied every feature about Bella from what I could see. He was comparing his memory to Bella like I had done to the painting Greg had in his home.

"Greg, once again this is Isabella or Bella."

"Isabella, when I knew you, you were Lissianna." Greg said as he stood up at my eye level but kept his eyes on Bella.

"Lissianna?... um What did I like to be called then?" Bella asked nervously, I could tell she was more than curious to know what she was like with other men... Other personalities...

"You were always called Lissianna, Isabella..."

"Bella, please. And always you didn't shorten my name or call me by an endearment or something?"

"Something? Isabella during our time we.. Our love you could say was unspoken."

"So you never showed you loved me?" Bella asked as she tensed at the news. I could understand how she felt right now, growing up in present day you need to express how much you care for the person more than you ever did in Greg's time.

"Never showed that I loved you? I got you pregnant, expressed that love to you all the time... You had to know that I loved you." Greg said as he started to get panicky at the thought of his love dying without knowing the love he had for her.

"Oh so It was a love for my body, not for anything else?" Bella asked, I could smell tears coming to her eyes I knew Greg could smell them as well but right now I wanted this conversation to end. So I did what I knew would end the conversation quickly without hurting Bella.

"Bella, sweetie during those times love wasn't expressed like we express it now but he did love you, he loved Lissianna and she knew that as well." I said as I turned Bella's face to look at me by hooking my pointer finger under her chin that way I would gain her full attention, even if I was lying.

"Really? He loved me then? I wasn't an object for pleasure?" She asked as her glazed over eyes searched mine for reassurance.

"Yes Bella, he loved the real girl not her body." I said with a slight smile hoping to dazzle her to make her forget about this small topic that I would discuss with Greg later about. Thankfully it worked and because Bella sagged against me her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Gregory we will talk of this later." I said as I rubbed the knots in Bella's back soothingly out.

"Dad? Who..who is this?" I heard Addie ask hesitantly emerging from the game room with tired eyes but suddenly coming awake with the new visitor.

"Addie, this is Gregory he knows how we can get Ben back." I said trying to smooth over this situation for Addie, I didn't want her to worry more than she already was.

"You... You know where we can find Ben?" Addie asked her face and eyes lighting up at the idea, I briefly went into her mind only to see memories of times they had together pass quickly. Addie seemed to cross the room faster than I could process and was right in front of me and Greg with a big smile on her face.

"Um well no, but I know more than anyone about who has him... Don't worry... what is your full name Addie is not feminine." Gregory said with absolutely no tact to my daughter. Before I even realized what I was doing, I was looking at Gregory laying on the carpet of the condo. I turned my eyes to Addie and Bella to see them looking at me with shocked faces but anger filled me at this moment.

"Don't you insult my daughter." I said as I turned my attention back to Gregory who was getting up from the carpet with no scars, bruises or anything at this time I wish he wasn't a vampire just to see him bleed.

"Daughter?... So this is...You're the.." Gregory said as he turned his attention to Addie with wide eyes.

"Yes she is, the First vampire to be born besides Ben my son."

"A son and a daughter, lucky man." Gregory said as he didn't turn his attention from Addie.

"Now apologize to my daughter, Bella named her and her brother besides Addie is a beautiful name that matches her looks." I said lovingly as I pulled Addie and Bella closer to me, feeling my heart grow to feel my family in my arms, well a part of my family but still the love that was so unconditional was astounding.

Yes thats right, i added more Love between Bella and Edward i thought it was well deserved. besides my story needed to be jazzed up. im sorry if you thought it was a bit rushed but i thought it was cute.

i'm going to be stingy and ask for a lot of reviews or at least one from everyone who reads this story i want to know who has come back to my story and who has decided to leave forever.

So please i'll give you guys a few days before i start writing the next chapter. But if i don't get any reviews well it was a fun story while it lasted.

sincerely waterandsky04

(:) im watching you

----

(:) still watching


	23. Gifts

hey everyone i think you guys took my wat i wrote in my author part wrong. i'm not giving up on the story i just thought you guys would of left with how long i left it without an update.

Last Time:

"Don't you insult my daughter." I said as I turned my attention back to Gregory who was getting up from the carpet with no scars, bruises or anything at this time I wish he wasn't a vampire just to see him bleed.

"Daughter?... So this is...You're the.." Gregory said as he turned his attention to Addie with wide eyes.

"Yes she is, the First vampire to be born besides Ben my son."

"A son and a daughter, lucky man." Gregory said as he didn't turn his attention from Addie.

"Now apologize to my daughter, Bella named her and her brother besides Addie is a beautiful name that matches her looks." I said lovingly as I pulled Addie and Bella closer to me, feeling my heart grow to feel my family in my arms, well a part of my family but still the love that was so unconditional was astounding.

This Time:

Greg apologized without any hesitation once he picked himself up from the floor. But it didn't sound as sincere as his questions to Bella or the way he look at her. I guess I could n't hold it against him I mean here was his love once again alive but what he didn't understand was she was mine now. No longer his. I tried to tune out Greg by turning to Addie who just stared at Greg in question.

"Addie?" I asked drawing her attention to me instantly.

"Yeah dad?"I heard her say it without hesitation or stutter. Addie called me her father without even blinking, it still amazed me even now. But what I didn't realize is when Addie asked me she started to grip her arms tightly as if she was in pain, even her eyes screamed pain as she looked up at me.

"Addie what's wrong?" I asked now getting scared at seeing such a pained look on her face, her hands gripping at any flesh should could reach on her arms and shoulders, her grip was so tight her pale skin was turning red, I soon became scared she'd bruise herself. But that was nothing to worry about compared to her breathing starting to accelerate with the fear and pain that was instantly leaked into the air from her nervous system and parts that were being put through some kind of fire. I quickly reached out to hold her close not knowing what else to do without her answering me with nothing more than just a pained expression. My strong arms circled around my daughters slim and pale body that tremebeled but just as my arms circled around Addie's body her legs immediately grew weak, making her fall fully into my body instantly. With Addie in my arms I felt just how fragile yet strong she felt in my arms. She had tougher skin and build than humans but still permeable under my grasp. Her skin, it was thicker as if I was touching a tree but still extremely breakable. I handled her as if I was holding a piece of glass. I held her bridal style in my arms seeing her eyes flash from one object to the next in the room frantically as her breathing was labored. I didn't have to say a word to Bella she was instantly at my side feeling Addie's head and making her eyes focus on just her. Whispering soothing words to Addie as she had some sort of attack.

"Addie what's wrong?... Bella what's wrong with her?" I asked desperately trying to get some answers from either of them as my daughter had what I would call a mental break down in my arms.

"Edward, quick get her in the bedroom." Bella said in a bit of a fast pace but still making sure it was slow and calming for Addie. She held the tone amazingly it didn't hold panic like my voice and it was actually calming me down. But I didn't need to be told twice, and quickly moved as fast as possible into my bedroom with Bella following as fast as she could behind me. I laid Addie down on the soft mattress slowly and gently as possible while trying to keep her as still as possible while she thrashed, lashed out and twisted in my arms as if she was running away from some pain. Her body thrashed painfully I could tell at anything, mostly my chest as if she was trying to hit the pain away but was only causing more but she did it anyway.

"Addie, what's wrong? What do you need?" I asked as I tried to keep Addie focused on me seeing as when she focused she didn't thrash about as much. I also tried to keep my tone calm and soothing just as Bella had done but it was no use, all my worry and panic flowed right out.

"She'll be fine Edward. She just needs to lay down and rest." Bella said from my side as she tucked Addie in even though it did nothing for her. Lay down and rest was not in my mind right now. Those were the opposite words I wanted to hear at the moment, I wanted to hear a way I can make the pain stop. Make her better. Heal her. Make her stronger! Something. Not just she needs to rest and eventually she will be alright. No.

"What's going on? What can we do to make this go away?" I asked again wanting an answer for why Addie was in some kind of pain that I couldn't see. Especially one I couldn't stop or help.

"She's... She's different from other Vampires Edward. Not just because she isn't a whole vampire but the fact that she has a gift that I have never seen before, no less heard of being possible." Bella said softly twisting her hands together as she looked at Addie with a pain I had never seen in Bella's eyes.

"What gift Bella? I'm sure it's very common among my kind." I said desperately trying to get a hold of the situation, wishing I could become more in control of my emotions right now and of my thoughts of the situation.

"She has... a poison in her body... It doesn't harm her, otherwise she would of been dead a long time ago. It's like acid, I don't know if it could harm you Edward but it has destroyed everything else I have tested on it... But when she doesn't use the poison, or when she doesn't get it out of her system it starts to build up from her fingernails to her shoulders. It becomes painful and if it must it will excrete itself from the very pours in her arms. It's extremely painful for her because the liquid is so thick.. We can't do anything for her, I normally try to make sure she gets it out of her system before this happens but... it's been a bad couple of weeks..."

"Yeah the week I understand about but where does it normally come out of her body?" I asked eyeing Addie skeptically while she leaned on her shoulders, making waving movements on the bed.

"Her fingernails, when she wants to they become a bright red color and excrete the poison acid." Bella said softly looking at her hands as they fidgeted. My daughter had a curse, one I never heard of. I defiantly can never let the Volturi get a hold of Addie. But I had cursed her with this gift with just her birth. My own daughter, I had made life hell for her. Cursing her with a poison acid.

"Normally Ben is the only one that is able to help her through this. He knows somehow how to squeeze her arms to her the poison liquid to come in easier without hurting her, I could never do it without putting her in more pain. But he's not here and she will probably be in pain for hours. Ben has a gift as well. But not as strong as Addie does."

"What gift?" I asked calming down slowly, feeling a extreme sense of guilt, instead of the panic I had just moments ago.

"He won't talk about it much, frankly I think it scares him... He wants to be normal, but I know it's just a phase for him. But at night I see him practicing with it... he can control things with his mind. He doesn't have it as strong but he can do everything your family can Edward. He see's the future based on choices, he hears peoples thoughts, he can control emotions of people around him, everything your family can do Edward but also it's very his own. He can move objects with his mind and talk with his mind only, not using his tongue or mouth... But he can't fully control it, not well anyway. When he sleeps I peak into his and Addie's room to see him dreaming but floating about his bed, along with other objects in their room, and sends out waves of his dream emotions. Mostly to Addie but she just dreams of them." Bella said with a bit of a smile as she looked up at me as she spoke of our children.

She then turned to Addie and began to hum a tune. The tune was old and one that I hadn't heard in thirteen years at least. The lullaby. The lullaby I wrote for Bella, she was humming it to Addie right now. And as if by magic Addie soon relaxed her body to the music, I wouldn't believe the effect was same on Addie as it did on Bella. My little stubborn Bella who wouldn't go to sleep unless I hummed that lullaby forcing her into the dream world where I could no longer enter. She was the same woman yet she was different, more mature and I didn't know the word for it... But she looked magical singing our Lullaby to Addie, letting her body finally relax a bit as the bed sheets started to become non-excitant below her. I guess the acid poison has started to leak out. But I was glad that Addie had finally started to become still, letting her body sink into the bed fully. Her breathing becoming less rapid and hard as the tune flowed through her ears, and all I could feel was relief right now.

"Edward, Addie really needs her rest right now. We should leave her alone so she can try and sleep through this the best she can." Bella said as she sat up from the bed and started to walk out into the hall. I could tell just from her steps that she was more than exhausted from this episode, if it could be called that. That or from all the hurtful news that she had told me in the last few minutes, god had it been minutes or had it been hours? Who knew?"

"Yeah..." I said quietly as I nodded slowly then turned to leave the room as well, closing the bedroom door quietly. When I turned from the door I saw Greg trying to comfort Bella. He was about to put his arm around her and bring her into his arms, letting his body be her pillow.

Anger filled me, no not exactly anger but something that was hatful and jealous towards Greg that made me move faster than his arm could ever hope. I quickly wrapped my arm safely and tightly around Bella's slender waist anchoring her body next to mine.

"Edward, we should talk about this." Bella said quietly as she closed her eyes on my chest, I could hear her heart beat starting to slow into a sleeping pattern and her breathing evening out as she stood there in my arms. I had to smile, my same little Bella... My sweet little Bella.

"Yes my love we should talk, but right now I believe that can wait." I whispered as I kissed her forehead tenderly, slowly trying not to let her wake up as I picked up her legs carrying her bridally as I started to walk to another bed room but then I realized they were being filled at the moment. Addie needed to be alone in my bed, Alice and Jasper were unknotting their muscles as they liked to call it for relaxation, Carlisle was calling and getting leads in his and Esme's room while she relaxed by laying down. The only room I knew of where I knew where Bella can get a room to herself was the library. I pulled out of my stupor quickly enough and walked towards the library knowing she could sleep peacefully on the couch.

"Greg I will be right out to deal with you in a moment alright." I whispered as I walked down the hall and into the library. I laid Bella quietly down on the couch pulling an afghan we used for decoration over Bella. "Sleep well my love." I whispered but just as I was about to walk out of the library to meet Greg. But Bella stopped me with five words.

"Do you love them Edward?" Bella asked softly, her voice full of sleep but held a strength behind it as well. I turned around quickly to stare at Bella with my eyes wide, and with my mouth agape. How could she think I didn't love them? It was impossible not to. Even Ben I loved more than I thought possible as well as Addie. I loved them very much so. I quickly gained control over my thoughts and emotions and slowly but surely walked back over to Bella. I knelt down at her side, and took hold of her pale skinny hand and smiled tenderly at her.

Bella how could think that I wouldn't love them?... I love all three of you with everything I've got in me."

"You do? Your sure? So once we find Ben you won't leave me?" Bella asked as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"No I won't leave you, and you aren't leaving me. Neither is Addie and once we get Ben back he is never going to leave my sight." I said warmly as I kissed the hand that I held.

"Promise? " she asked me again as she looked up at me with a smile.

"I promise, we will become a family.. A full family. All five of us, we will be together forever. A full and Happy family I promise Bella." I said softly with a smile and joy filling my heart at just the thought of us being a real family. Blood related and all. "Now, my love get some rest you need it. Alright." I said softly kissing her forehead, and before I could being my head back from giving Bella a good night kiss, she was asleep. I quietly walked out of the room as if I was a ghost closing the door softly behind me. I quickly walked out down the hall seeing the living room come into my sight, as well as Greg. And instantly my anger and jealously was back.

"Is she alright?" Greg asked worriedly qucikly standing from sitting on the couch.

"She'll be fine, she's just sleeping. Seeing your children go through... that is exhausting especially for humans."

"Oh well, good. I mean about it not being serious."

"Yes, and Greg stop thinking Bella is your Lissianna. They may look alike but Bella is mine, you can't have her because she is the reincarnation."

"I know, it's just when I look at her and when she looks at me. I see my Lissianna in there, I keep telling myself it's not her, but her eyes at times they seem to look at me with something... Something that doesn't belong to your Isabella."

"What?" I asked in a flat tone, crossing my arms at the thought of the nonsense. Bella was Bella there was nothing different about her. She wasn't someone else, she would be Isabella swan for the rest of her days.

well how did u like it? hmm? was it entertaining? Like omg whats going to happen next???? Review me and show me u want to kno the answers.

(:) im watching you


	24. The Phone Call

Hey guys im sooo sorry this is rele late but to make it up to you guys i made it long. on my comp 5 pages on internet more than that. Don't flame me for this.

Last Time:

"I know, it's just when I look at her and when she looks at me. I see my Lissianna in there, I keep telling myself it's not her, but her eyes at times they seem to look at me with something... Something that doesn't belong to your Isabella."

"What?" I asked in a flat tone, crossing my arms at the thought of the nonsense. Bella was Bella there was nothing different about her. She wasn't someone else, she would be Isabella swan for the rest of her days.

This Time:

"What do you mean that there is something in her that isn't her? That's ridicules. That can't be right. You said every time she was reborn she was someone else." I said getting a bit more testy than I should of.

"Yes I did say that, and it is true she is a different person each time." Greg said as he ran a hand through his hair as if he was tired emotionally or physically, Edward didn't know which.

"You know I think you are just seeing things... Bella is Not Lissianna you have to get over it, I'm sorry your wife died but she...She's mine now, you can't jus-" I yelled losing the control of my anger, I had no idea what made me lose control so easily but I felt joy at the anger coarsing through me... it excited and scared me at the same time.

I was just off by the ring of a phone of the condo. The mono tone ring that was so clear to my ears made everything freeze. Time seemed to have stopped, and everything just lost sound. I knew who was on the phone, Alice had predicted this call earlier. Ben was on the other line of the phone. I turned slowly towards the phone... the white phone that sat at the end table that let the numbers light up with each ring. I wanted to answer the phone but I was scared to hear if he was being abused...or worse that maybe he was going along with what the occult was saying, god knows what they stood for... But what if they started to bleed him already? Were the snacking on him the hard way? Were they snacking at all? The questions kept plaguing my mind, the questions also made me too late to answer the phone. Immediatly I started blaming myself that I missed probably the only phone call we would get from Ben but thankfully I heard Bella's voice from the library... She was talking... Thank God she got the phone.

Leaving Greg behind in the living room I raced towards the library to see Bella almost crying on the phone as she pressed it as close as she could to her ear. I wanted to freeze this moment in my mind forever. Although Bella had tears in her eyes and her bottom lip was shacking trying to keep in the tears... her face held a... a type of warmth that seemed to be so ancient yet so new. A glow just seemed to just come over her. The love Bella had for our children was in her spirit and just talking to Ben on the phone brought out a part of the new Bella, placing the old teenage Bella that I knew behind wall, the wall was transparent so both old and new were as one but she was entirely New Bella right now. I just leaned against the frame of the door, crossing my arms across my chest and smiled lazily at my only love... My Bella. I could hear Ben on the phone while he talked to Bella but I payed attention to more what Bella said.

"B..Ben, baby is that you?" Bella asked hesitantly as if she was testing if she was dreaming or not.

"Where are you? Are you alright? Are you getting enough to eat? Are you sleeping enough? Are you being mistreated?" Bella asked in a rush, I could hear her heart quicken with fear of the answers. I heard Ben ask for Addie but Bella didn't seem to listen... How did we tell Ben that his sister was withering in pain in the other room?

"Ben, you have to escape from there! Their going to kill you if you don't please Ben, I lost one child already I don't need to lose another." Bella said as tears came down her face in pain at the thought of losing Ben. Ben had been my son only for a couple of weeks at most if I was counting on how long I had known about him and I felt my non- beating heart being squeezed at the thought of something happening to him.

"Ben! I've told you, I did everything. Your father had nothing to do with me being a single mother, if anything that man who said would help you caused it." Bella said in agony, desperately trying to convince him to come home and prove my innocence. I felt my heart lurch I knew I had no right to be forgiven but still... He was risking his life just to get back at me? Why? I mean he could just as easily hurt me by being around, instead he choice to hurt Bella and Addie as well as me. Why make them be punished as well? They didn't do anything to deserve this treatment. Bella may have left without telling but I didn't fault her for it if anything I should of been able to hear the three heart beats from their tiny chests inside her womb... I was there, my head in her lap, my ear right next to her womb but... I didn't hear a sound... Why?

I finally heard Ben convince Bella to put Addie on the phone and I felt panic. How do we tell Ben that she was in pain and because he wasn't here we couldn't get her out of pain easier. I decided to go and check on Addie to see if there was any progress. I walked into my room to see half the bed burned or singed with Addie rubbing her arms, but not in pain. It seemed as though they itched.

"Addie? Are you alright now?" I asked timidly. I must of surprised her because she jumped a foot in the air in surprise as well as stopping her heart and in taking a quick breath.

"Oh Dad, hey yeah I'm okay now... My skins just itchy from all the poison... What's wrong?" Addie asked me as she stood up and straitened her shirt that had singed her sleeves off.

"Um... Your brother is on the phone...h-" I said but I was cut off again from Addie immediately getting up and running out of the room towards the phone in the living room. I walked behind Addie's track marks on the wooden floor to see her entire face light up as she talked timidly talked to her brother.

"B.Ben?" Addie asked cautiously as her quiet and timid voice, almost afraid to speak to him yet still delighted that he called.

"I'm okay, Mom could be better, how are you Ben? Have they drained your blood yet?" Addie asked venomous tone, afraid and concerned for her and her brother at what might help them both to stay alive.

"Ben it's true! Dad said it and Grandpa too." Addie said as tears came into her voice, I knew she was upset by the topic, but there was nothing that I could do. I wanted to stop her tears so badly, but what would make her feel better, would having her brother come home. "Yeah. Thank you Ben. You know it's hard without you watching my every movement, it's a bit weird." Addie said lightning the mood a bit. I could see Addie wiping away her tears internally, trying to cover herself as if she was being exposed for her vulnurtibility.

"No, I was upset a few days ago and he talked it out with me... gently. He's really nice Ben why can't you give him a chance?"

"What? What did you do? What are you paying? Ben your scaring me." Addie said as her heart missed a beat, and if possible, became more upset than she already was. I could see fully everything that she tried to guard, it wasn't much. Addie from what I knew from the last few weeks said everything she thought or expressed it in some manner of form. Ben kept things in, from what I could see.. Exception this incident of course. But Ben saw how Addie saw the world it seemed. She saw it as any girl her age did. That it was hers for the taking that no one was going to harm you, in taking what is yours. But Ben made her more innocent by being her protector.._ 'He must worry about her with the crowd she hangs out with... She doesn't believe anyone could be bad that she was closed to.' _

I had gone into Bens mind when he yelled at Addie about how she was asking for attention all the time. When he called her easy I believe, the memories from when I was ill are a bit fuzzy but, what I saw in his mind is still going to haunt me for the rest of my life. It something no father should ever see their children do. I can still see it vividly... as if I was there.

Memory

((I know this is kinda random but I want to you guys to see how good Ben really is. I don't think you guys see anything past the whole revenge thing. So this is in Bens pov. I promise this is the only time I will switch povs in one chapter.))

I had just gotten out of a boring biology class, with about twelve other students. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. This school. These people. And this education. But there would be one reason why I stay... Addie. My twin. We're as close as siblings could get without being lovers. I protected Addie as if she was my kid or something not my moms. But I'm the older brother, besides she doesn't know whats good for her. I thought as I walked down the hall towards the main lobby of the school. School was finally over and Addie have to wait for Mom to pick us up.

Addie was really popular in our school, there was probably a class of a hundred or so in the entire grade. But just out of the one hundred she was one of the most popular girls in school. She was everyone Little Miss Sunshine (( I LOVE THAT MOVIE)) while I was the social outcast. Frankly I don't care, I hate everyone here besides Addie that is. But one thing that bothered me about Addie being popular, was the pressure on her to basically in pure words was to Have Sex.

She's come close to sex but hasn't gone the entire way yet. Thankfully she hasn't told me yet, but I could smell the guy on her. She just didn't realize that I smelt it, she was always a bit drunk. But it was always the same guy who tried to go after to her. Basically nail her. That's what she was to him anyway. He was the star player on the foot ball team, and he was senior. He was believed to be a god around here. From looks alone he could of made any girl putty at his feet.

Once I arrived at the main lobby I leaned against one of the happy go walls that had students that were so happy to be here on it. Waiting for Addie. I waited for five minutes, wondering why I could smell her but she wasn't getting any closer. I looked up and down the halls, only to see no one. I turned from looking down the right hall way only to see Addie. I didn't know how I missed her, maybe it was the fact she was under the broken light in the corner next to the awards show case. And the devil was with her. Addie had her arms wrapped around his shoulders while his mouth was trying to eat her neck as well as her ear. I felt my anger start just at the small sight, but I went on. Addie was now giggling helplessly, as his hands were wandering her body. His left was inching the back of shirt and his other was cupping her rear. My anger was at a boiling point now. I could hear the sweet nothing he was saying to her. IT WAS TOTAL BULLSHIT! Her being the only one and everything. Just reputation he had two other girls and in his mind Addie was number five. She was the last on the list, to screw that it. All the other girls he had coaxed and lied his way into bed with them and Addie would be the final person to but on his "Grade A Screw List"

I was so far gone with anger at that point. Addie was not something to just use and toss away. She was better than that. She had class. She was smart. Why was she letting him touch her like that? In a public place? School! And they weren't even dating. She was just letting do this because she hoped it would make him more hers. But that just made her easy. I'm not sure what happened next because all I knew was that my fist was now in his right eye. He was now on the floor and Addie had turned bright pink. From embarrassment that I was there and anger.

"What did you do that for??" Addie asked angrily as she then knelt down by the footballers side trying to help him. But he just shook her off. "Brock, are you alright? I'm so sorry. He's a bit over protective." Addie said as she tried to help him once again but he just shoved her out of the way for him to get up. Addie fell off her knee's and just onto her butt. It wasn't damaging but once again my fist found his other eye.

Addie had been mad at me for that for a whole week, not mention giving me the silent treatment. I was suspended for a few days, and while I was gone Addie had patched things up with what ever his name was.

My had been working late on my last night of being suspended. So I would the only one to see Addie come home, and thankfully I was the only one. Addie wasn't as tipsy as she usually was, hell she was even more sober than she was normally. That scared me at first, because I knew who she had been with. Partying with her friends and the foot ball team. Normally she got herself a bit drunk to ease herself into what she had to do in order to remain popular. But Addie when she came home smelt of only at least one beer. But the other smell that came off of Addie was, that loser. His scent was stronger than normal. She had let him go farther with her while she was less drunk. That scared me. From what I could tell they only went second or third base. But that was too close for comfort. Addie didn't even talk to me about it. She looked upset but she just took and shower and went to bed without a word or even a glance in my direction. When I got back to school, I didn't dare punch the loser again. I knew what Addie would do next or what she felt was required for him to forgive her. But my fist was itching for his face. My fingers twitched all day.

End of Memory

Ben had become more protective over Addie since then. I could tell. But I saw how he kept things to himself in order to protect someone. What he did. Blaming himself for things that weren't of his control and trying to protect everyone. He was me. Even if wasn't trying to be. He was. He somehow became me. I knew it must of been killing Ben being so far away from Addie, wondering if she was with that creep or not... When all of this is over, that boy is being off limits to Addie. That and those friends. But right now I needed Ben to come home. If I could not get him back on the fact that he was going to be killed than I would try to get him back through Addie.

"Who's Hunter? And happy life? Ben, nothing has been happy since you left." Addie said as tears that she had wiped away moments ago were back. But the name that Addie had repeated. _Hunter_. I would have to get Greg to talk about this _Hunter_. But why hadn't Greg mentioned him before. Ben said he was the master of things. So why?

"No were not Ben, since you left in such a haste Mom has been upset, Dad's upset as well and trying to calm down Mom. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper keep trying to keep them both in health because they don't want to eat or anything and Grandpa Carlisle keeps looking in books trying to figure out a way to save you and Grandma Esme is helping Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper and as well trying to keep me from pulling out my hair over how stressed everyone is." Addie said

"I will.. Ben I have to go okay? I.. I'm very tired." Addie said as her voice lowered an octave. I could see the acid starting to come out of her arms again. I thought she had recovered but obviously not. As bad as it was having Addie being in this pain, I knew this was the perfect opportunity to negotiate with Ben. The way he cared about hiss sister he wouldn't just leave her to suffer like this.

"Alright, I love you bro." I heard Addie say with the last of her energy. Addie turned around and smiled as she gave me the phone before walking back into my room. I could still hear Ben breathing through the phone. He didn't hang up.. I could talk to him right now. I gently put my ear to the phone my voice seemed to be low and hoarse I hoped he could hear it.

"Ben?" I asked in a gentle tone.

"What are you doing on the Phone I asked for Mom, Not you!" Ben spat vemously into the phone pouring out all of his rage into the phone. I wouldn't be happy any other time. But at least he was getting some of the anger in him out.

"Ben you have to listen to me! Your making your mother worry more than she shou-" I said but I was interrupted by Ben.

"I don't need to be lectured by YOU!" Ben said as he instantly turned off the cell phone, in the middle of the conversation. Was he so desperate to get back at me he would risk his life like this? Why would he do something so stupid? I wanted to call the number back but this phone didn't have a redial. I could use star 6,9. But for some reason I just placed the phone down and turned in the other direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think? Sorry about how late it is? I wrote myself into a wall and well you know the rest. But I have the muses smiling on me right now. So I wrote a lot. Tell me if u are confused of anything. And I'll update soon. But I want to know I should write another chapter. So based on how many reviews I get I'll know. Don't worry im not making it like a high number of twenty I'll be fine with a minnuim of 5.

review me

(:) im watching you


	25. Anger and the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and New Moon

Hey everyone this is a very informative chapter so if anything didn't make sense to you, just let me know. I get very in tune to writing so sometimes I miss things.

Last Time:

"I don't need to be lectured by YOU!" Ben said as he instantly turned off the cell phone, in the middle of the conversation. Was he so desperate to get back at me he would risk his life like this? Why would he do something so stupid? I wanted to call the number back but this phone didn't have a redial. I could use star 6,9. But for some reason I just placed the phone down and turned in the other direction.

This Time:

I walked back into the library to see Bella still holding the phone. She had been listening on the phone. I could see the tears in her eyes as she softly placed the phone back on the hook. I saw Bella look in my direction with sympathy and pain. My Bella, was suffering because of her son and the way he was reacting to me.

"Bella, it's alright. He doesn't have to like me." I said as I walked towards the couch bringing her into my arms.

"It's not just that... He, he won't come home Edward. We tell him that he will die and he... I just can't... I can't loose my little boy.." Bella said as she cried onto my shoulder.

"You won't lose him Bella.. I promise! I will get him back home. I promise. I'll work until I find him. I won't stop alright. I'll get the whole family on it, we'll find him as soon as possible I promise." I said softly as I rubbed her back softly, feeling as if I could cry at this moment.

"I just don't understand Edward. He's always been so responsible. Making good decisions and taking care of the worries I had at home. How can he turn and do a complete 180 like this? How could he be so blind?" Bella asked as she cried harder onto my shoulder.

"I don't know Bella, but I can see where he is coming from. But I don't approve of killing himself in the process... But at least they won't kill Ben until they get Addie and they won't get Addie. They don't know where we are."

"But Edward he's been watching me since I was pregnant he knows where I am! He knew where to find Ben! Addie is not safe here."

"Addie is safe here, we have five vampires to protect her. I promise no harm will come to either of them!" I said as I pulled her head from my shoulder and brushed away her tears.

"Your right, as long as she is inside this building with us, she will be fine." Bella said trying to calm herself down.

"Yes, now why don't you go into the kitchen and get something to eat, I am going to go pump Greg for information. He knows something that we don't and I am going to find out what." I said as I stood and strode down the hallway towards the living room seeing Greg sitting there picking at his nails. I was done playing Mister nice guy, Greg was going to share the information he had right now. I knew he was hiding something and if he wasn't going to give it up willingly then there was always force. I knew he would block his mind so I just grabbed him by surprise and shoved him into the wall. I didn't throw him hard enough to make a dent or break the wall but the shock through him off. I quickly pounced on top of him and held in the air by his collar.

"Alright Greg, I know your hiding something now spill.. You've been keeping your mind blank since we came to your home. I know you know something so you better tell me what you know or the Volturi will not be your biggest fear." I said as I growled in anger. Greg looked down at me with a bit of fear as I mentioned the Volturi. Just from his eyes I could see that he knew the jig was up, he was found out and he was looking for the closest exit. "Greg.. I'm getting very impatient, and as you well know there are four other vampires in this apartment that could easily kill you. We've killed our kind before you will be no different when it comes to Bella or MY Kids!" I growled out as I slammed him back into the wall, this time making a big dent from his head in the wall.

"Alright.. Alright. No need for the back up, your intimidation is enough. But you gotta put me down for me to tell you the tale alright? Sound fair? I can't exactly think up here."Greg said as he placed his hand on top of mine trying to get me to put him down.

"You better start learning how to think at the incline, when I think you have told me enough. Then I will put you down. Otherwise TALK." I growled out.

"Alright, good height up here" Greg said but I shook him to make another dent in the wall to hurry the hell up. "Alright.. Alright.. Stop hitting me. Well everything I told you about Hunter, most it was a lie. Lissianna was real, she really did die in child birth along with my child.. Hunter and the coven wanted me to get her pregnant and when she died, I don't know something snapped in me. So I helped Hunter fake everything." Greg said but not making sense to my ears.

"What? Go from the beginning, the real beginning." I said as I was about to smash his head into the wall again but he started to talk.

"Okay, how I met Lissianna was real. I fell instantly and Hunter didn't have objections. He was hoping since her blood sang for me that, she would give him the twins for his religion. He wanted to prodigy that would bring the Vampires to rule over the humans for the rest of eternity. Hunter has his clan believing that one day two twin half lings will be born from a Vampire Father and a Human Mother and will bring the Humans down to the dirt and the Vampires into control. So when Lissianna became pregnant he was ecstatic, but with Lissianna dieing in child birth. Hunter became enraged and since I had no one to live for, I vowed to Hunter I would help him create or find the next woman that would get pregnant from a vampire. I had nothing else to do and I needed a reason to keep on living, so I became obsessed. Hunter had heard of your clan and from a red head that was passing as well as the Volturi. A vampire that was risking everything to protect his human love. Hunter leaped at the chance. Hunter stalked your Bella for months, he watched you guys do it from the window. He was grateful that you had not noticed that he was following her, but also a special power of his is being able to stay hidden." Greg said with a smile as he looked down at me with a look that you could only guess he was thinking perverted thoughts. I was tempted to go and see what he was thinking but just for my own sanity I didn't go into his mind.

"Keep Going." I said in a more annoyed tone.

"Then when Hunter found out Bella was pregnant, he knew he had to get you out of the picture. For some reason he saw you as a threat. So when you went hunting Hunter appeared before her, threatened her and forced her to leave you with her children. Hunter had lost Bella for a couple of years, for some reason we could not find her as hard as we looked. We weren't there for the births but Hunter found out Bella had twins through the doctors. Either he paid the doctor not to find the third child or he never even knew and the doctor acted alone, I don't know. But so far the doctor and I are the only ones that know that the third child did not survive. It's my job to create this prophesy... Anyway Hunter watched Ben and Addie for a few years watching them progress from children to teens. Their bodies are fighting the aging process so its hard to tell their real age but we knew. Then you and your family came to town, so Hunter came to me with a plan. We knew eventually you would track me down, I'm the last person to have a wife that died from vampire children. So I had commission that painting of Bella, Hunter gave me a picture of Bella and I created the prophesy for you and your family to follow. Frankly Bella and Lissianna don't look anything alike, my Lissianna had fire red hair with pale skin with bright green eyes. No resemblance to your Bella, their face structures were totally different. So Hunter followed Ben when he ran away from here, we knew he would. He always was the stubborn and hot tempered one, especially since we used Jeremy on him, he changed his emotions to what we wanted, angry or furious."Greg said as he with a sneered look on his face as if he was enjoying the supposed pain he was verbally inflicting. But it was just the opposite, Ben wasn't really mad at me. Well he wasn't as mad as he was acting that is, he was being controlled to believe he was that angry at me. I wanted to jump for joy, he didn't fully hate me.

"So how do you fit in to this story, besides leading us on a false trail?" I asked with a lighter tone but still kept my grip on him tight to make sure he didn't think I was going to be soft on him.

"I fit in by making sure Ben leaves as well as Addie and they go to Hunter, I tell him where they go and then he meets them shows them a false past of how they can blame you for their problems and then Hunter gets them. While Hunter convinces them of lies, I stay here with you spying what ever I can hear. I have to thank you Edward." Greg said with a smile as he started to laugh against the wall.

"Why? Why are you thanking me?" I demanded now mad again pushing him harder into the wall, there was more than a body print in the wall.

"Because without you, Hunter would never know how the Vampires take control over the humans. They give their lives, the half lings are bled dry on an alter and then we feast from them. With their blood we gain strength and rise against the lousy humans." Greg said as he began to laugh once again. I felt my blood run cold as he spoke that, Greg from what I could recall wasn't here when Carlisle was telling me of how the prophesy goes. So how did Greg know about what he had read? He wasn't here? No was really thinking about the prophesy, no wanted to. Carlisle had topics relating to the prophesy but not those specifics. How did he? Was he spying on us before we came to him? If that's true he knew how to get in, he knew how to get around our defenses.. How long had he been watching?

"You want to know how I know about the prophesy don't you?" Greg asked as he laughed again as he looked down at me. He was laughing at how much he knew more than me, I wanted to kill him at this very moment. To laugh and hold answers, To Watch us, TO make sure Bella and I were separated, to make me fall for everything and convincing my Son that was even more angrier with me and make him run away into Hunter's clutches?!?!?! I don't think was a very good time for him to be laughing. Hell I didn't even think he should let me hold him like this, I could easily snap his head off his neck with my temper.

"Tell me!" I growled out with as much venom I felt in my mouth.

"It's a very simple thing my dear Edward, I can hypnotize anyone I like. I did it to your leader, Carlisle. He didn't even realize I did it, I came up behind him and hypnotized him, making him tell me everything. And the fun part, he doesn't even realize he gave everything away.

I felt everything freeze for a moment. Greg knew everything. The prophesy, how Addie and Ben weren't the twi- my thought stopped immdiatly from what Greg had said that I hadn't put together. Hunter had ordered or paid the doctor to let the third child die. My other little girl, he left her in there to die... to die before life... If I wasn't enraged before I the hell was now.

"You Know everything?!?!?" I asked in a low menacing tone as my grip tighten around Greg's throat, I didn't even notice till Greg started to wriggle more.

"Yes I know everything."

"Did you tell anyone else?" My tone the same and my grip increased until he couldn't even talk because I cut off his access to his lungs and the air. I knew he didn't need to breathe but he couldn't get a word out without air. I lessened my grip just enough so he could talk.

"No.. I didn't get a chance... But Hunter will know. All I have to do is call him, that and tell Ben how you are abusing his mother and his sister." Greg said with a laugh.

"You Think I Will Let you be able to Move?... And I am not doing anything to them, if anything im holding this all together and I will damned if I am lectured by a man Who Let His Love Die Before His Eyes, and Helped out A Sick Son of A Bitch Just to Pass Time!" I yelled as I slammed Greg into the wall, I don't know how many times I did but suddenly there was nothing left to hit Greg into. I had made a body print of Greg in the wall, well really through the wall. But my rage was not satisfied, if anything it made me madder, because I had broken the wall into my room, and there was Addie on my bed with tears coming down her face. She looked up at me frightened, I could only imagine the expression that was on my face.

"Addie.." I said softly feeling guilt build where anger had been, I had scared her. I was a monster. How could I call myself a father with Addie and Ben?

I know its not in a good place to end, but I want a chapter up for you guys. O and BtW the next chapter will be in Bens point of view.

Just bear with me, the springs are starting to be pulled together to an ending.

(:) Review Me

(:) Review Me

(:) im watching you

(:) I don't see you clicking the review button

(:) click it dammit

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. Bens Pov 2

Hey guys im sorry this is late... okay rele late. i got sick then i got busy trying to understand math. Anyway i also wanted it to be long sooo well... Please forgive the contents of this chapter. i feel its uneven and everything but my friend kept blowing me off to proof read. So if you guys don't like i'll edit.

Diclaimer: i don't own Twilight or New Moon

Those to those who want a preview of Eclipse. A new version of new moon comes out tom. and it has the first chapter of Eclipse in the back of it. May 5th it will be in book stores. Yay right??? Anyway here it is.

**_Ben's Pov_**

It had been a few days since my phone call home, and Serena had been healing nicely. Of course I didn't have anymore towels thanks to Hunter but I didn't need them as much as she did. I didn't let Serena up from my bed really, only to use the bathroom and if it was extremely necessary. Serena never argued with me when I told her I wanted her to rest, and even though in her mind she was desperately wishing to get up and walk around. Hunter still had control over her, I wanted to get rid of that fear so badly. He couldn't hurt her anymore, I wouldn't allow him to hurt one brown strand of hair on her head. But she was still frightened, I mean I couldn't blame her really. I didn't even know how long she had been here and what exactly she had been forced to do or what had happened to her.

I turned from my view of the window over looking the forest surrounding us. Our room was on the third floor, we were a bit high up but I could survive a drop from here. At times I felt like I wanted to jump from this window. What I was putting my mother and my sister through, just for my own spoiled goals. But it didn't matter I could still feel the hate that was growing inside of me for that man. It feels strange to hate someone with all your might, it almost defines you. You feel everything you were before the hate and you wonder how you were like that and it seems you will never be that way again. As if the hate eats away at everything in you. One of my biggest fears now was that I would let that anger eat all of me away and I would have nothing left of me but hate. It terrified me.

I walked back to the bed where Serena laid in one of my new shirts. It was really baggy on her, I had a bigger form than her. She stared at me with varying eyes as I sat down on the side of the bed. I couldn't blame Serena not to fully trust me yet, I mean it had only been a few days since I saved her. Serena mostly stayed in bed all day and all night, she had trouble sleeping at night from doing nothing all day but I managed to coax her into being able to sleep, I would hum my mothers lullaby and she would eventually pass out. But thankfully with all the rest I made sure Serena go through her wounds were starting to heal, from what I could tell very nicely. I mean her taser marks weren't an infected color and they were closed and scabbed over on her body.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked her softly keeping my tone light and calm and looking down at her tenderly I didn't want her finding any reason to fear me or anything. Or at least that was the excuse I gave myself every time I approach or talked to her.

"I'm feeling much better Mast- Ben." Serena said in a quiet voice, I could see she was trying to disregard what her teachings from I didn't know how many years of abuse had been set into her, but I wish she was more her own person. Ever since I rescued her she became distant and even more fearful of me than ever. I knew she was human and I was a hybrid, I was a disgusting combination of two species that shouldn't of mixed in the first place but I was also stronger than her and I was part of a race that had kept her imprisoned and tortured. Also she couldn't ditch the habit of starting to call me Master Ben, but she always corrected herself but then looked at me as if she expected some kind of punishment.

"I'm glad to hear that you are feeling better. I'm sorry I can't wrap and clean your wounds properly. You must still be in terrible pain from...what they did to you, I'm sorry I can't get you some pain killers."

"I'm alright, really... You have already done more than anyone in my entire life has ever done for me." Serena said with a slight smile, I could tell she was trying to get rid of her fears but there was still something plaguing the back of her mind.

"I would do more if I could." I said before hearing a knock at the door. The knock was soft and light trying to be desecrate but wanting to be heard. "Come in" I said casually not wanting to get up from the side of the bed, besides I liked having Serena's company. I watched as the door opened hesitantly, revealing a human that I was unable to save. He was a guy about a year or two older than me for all I knew, and he had become my new personal servant since I had saved Serena. The guy I hadn't become friendly with really. I couldn't. If any of the servants that I got talked to me or Serena about something that didn't attain to my needs or about my food than he would immediately get a electric shock through out his entire body. I could only put it lightly that Hunter was not happy at my saving Serena and didn't want it to happen again. I just watched as the guy wheel the food in on silver carts, place the plates of food on the kitchen table and exit without a word.

"Hungry?" I asked as I looked down at Serena, she appeared hungry to me. Hell that was an understatement, she looked like she wanted to jump the food, but she calmed herself instantly when she saw me staring down at her.

"You eat First Mas-Ben" Serena said softly trying to act like a servant again, I wanted it to stop already. She was free with me, hell I would be her servant. I wouldn't mind, she deserved it after what she had been through.

"No, you are injured and need to regain your strength. You eat first, let's see what they have brought us today?" I asked as I got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen table. I had lost a lot of weight since I had been here.

The cook or whoever made the meals still kept pouring blood all over my meal, as if it was a dressing. I couldn't eat much of the food they sent. I had to dry it completely of the blood so that didn't mean much for my stomach. But they always made Serena's meal perfect. They made her a salad. I was thankful I mean yes there could be more with the salad I mean they weren't really filling but Serena needed the vitamins and protein the salad provided to help heal her wounds. But thankfully they never put blood in her meal, that would definitely sicken her.

I walked back to the bed where Serena was laying, I knew she was trying to hide it but her stomach was growling. I had to smile, she was cute sometimes, but in that 'little sister way' I wondered sometimes if I saw Serena as Addie. Maybe that was why I was doing all this for her, worrying, taking care of her, and saving her. But my thoughts never lasted long on that line, I mean I could prove it entirely, support my hypothesis throughly but I just never felt inclined to.

Serena tried to pull her body into a sitting position so she could eat, but her muscles were still to weak to handle the work. I watched as she struggled, waiting for her to ask me for help, but she didn't ask. I placed Serena's meal on the night stand table next to me and waited ten more seconds waiting to see if she would ask for help than doing it herself. Finally I helped Serena into a sitting position not being able to stand to see her struggle. Her body seemed to freeze at my cold touch but soon relaxed, I was tempted not to let her go at that point but I did. Again I didn't think of the reasons why I wanted to hold her close to me, I didn't question any of the emotions I felt now. They seemed to come and go at different times, the anger was always there though but it seemed to block out every emotion at an certain time in the day.

"Thank you." I heard Serena whisper lightly as her thin cheeks turned a small shade of pink.

"It's no problem. You let me know if you need anything, even if it's small or large okay? I'm at your service." I said with a smile as she I grabbed her salad from the night stand and was about to give her the bowl. I couldn't seem to let go of the bowl, I wanted her to eat I knew that but I didn't want her feeding herself. I wanted to feed her. So without hesitation I picked up the fork in the bowl and skewered a few pieces of lettuce with a bit of Ranch dressing. "Open up." I said softly, I couldn't raise my voice I was afraid it would crack. My heart was beating fast and my hand that held the fork felt cold with sweat. Why did I feel this? I mean she can't feed herself she's too weak. At least that's what I kept telling myself over and over in my head, I wasn't sure if that was my real reason or just a good one I was using against myself? I didn't know and I didn't want to find out the real reason.

Serena looked at the fork in front of her with food for a second before opening her mouth just enough to fit the fork in with the food. Serena chewed like a rich girl that had been raised with manners, she kept her mouth closed and chewed almost gracefully from the way her cheeks were moving. I couldn't stop looking at her while she chewed, and oddly enough she stared at me back. I had never seen anyone eat so, the people at school all had their mouths open and talked while they ate at the same time and Addie, she shoved everything on her plate in her mouth all at once. Eventually she swallowed the food and blushed again when she noticed I was just staring her while she just stared back at me.

"Sorry, it's just your very dignified when you eat. Did your mother or father teach you how to be so mannered?" I asked feeling like an ass, basically we were being held prisoner here by full blooded vampires and I was more interested in the way Serena was chewing than a form of action that we should be taking. I wasn't stupid it had taken me a while to see how Hunter had tricked me but I was powerless to change what I had done, I mean I was still angry. Hell I was still furious. I stayed here because I was furious and because we were being held her by Hunter with false words of how I was in charge.

"My mother?... I don't know.. Maybe.. What's a mother?" Serena asked me with those eyes. Those eyes that made my heart stop and speed up at the same time. They were so innocent about the world yet so full of pain as if she experienced it all before.

"A mother. It's a woman who takes care of her children, you know raises them and teaches them things. Didn't you have one?"

"I had something like that I suppose. I mean I've been here ever since I can remember. I don't know who gave birth to me but as you get older there is one person here that takes care of the children here. He raises us all to be healthy blood banks and servants to the Vampires here. I mean it wasn't terrible, he was really kind to us all but I guess everything is ripped away one day. All the good times and the security." Serena said somely as she looked away from me to the door, her eyes no longer innocent but cold and almost dead.

"Good times and Security? What do you mean?" I asked, I knew I should probably let the subject drop with how her attitude and mood had changed but I wanted to know if something had been done to her.

"I remember growing up here, I don't know If I was born here or not. But there is a man that raises all the children that they collect here. We're raised from day one that we are slaves but we didn't know really what that meant then. I mean he was nice the man that raised us always kind and never was mean. He raised me and what you would call my brothers and sisters of that year with kindness and warmth, I never felt happier. But we were never allowed to leave the nursery, at least not until we had reached the right age to become used for the Vampires purposes. You leave the nursery for good and never to return at the age of seven. I haven't been a slave long but out of the large number of brothers and sisters I had, I believe there were eight...I'm the last one that lives. I have been the only one to survive to the age of thirteen. It was a normal day that was I brought into this world. You would think there would be some sign but there was none. I woke up and on my bed was the maids uniform I wear now but in a smaller size for my age, I got dressed and I ate some breakfast that had been delivered to us and then when it came time for the one man who raised to come he came in without a word with two other men. He tended to the others but left me out and suddenly the two other vampires grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the nursery. I screamed in fear of what was happening and kicked and pulled trying to get away from them but they were stronger than me and just pulled me away without effort. The man who raised us just stood in front of the others shielding their eyes with his back turned to me. He acted like he couldn't hear when I pleaded with him for help but none came. Just a beating that Hunter gave me when I wouldn't stop yelling and screaming for being taken away. Then the next thing I knew I was getting food, and doing errands as well as being a blood bank for them being a punching bag, and being a body for the men who were tense...A warm body to use at night.. So I learned to do what they told me. Security can be ripped away almost instantly as well as good times..." Serena said softly her eyes still dead, all I saw was black in her eyes. I wanted to wish away all the pain she had gone through. She had been a punching bag, a form of food and a sex toy. I wanted to fix those eyes, I wanted her to feel better I wanted her not to be afraid of me so I could make her forget the child hood she had. Childhood. Had she had one? But I was pulled out of my thoughts by what Serena said next.

"But then you came into this world of darkness. When I first walked into your room carrying your tray of food I felt so sad for you. You actually want to be here Ben. You still do but I was happy that you came, I was so happy to see another human. A human not in bonds like me and the others, you gave me hope that maybe I could escape from here one day. Then when you saved me from the two vampires in the dungeon...You gave me hope Ben...But Ben you can't let them control you. Not like this." Serena pleaded with me for me to let go of my anger for my father but I wasn't listening to that part of what she was saying. I was her hope. She was never afraid of me these last few days, she just felt out of place and scared of what might be taken away next. And plus I was her bacon of hope. I didn't know what came over me next but I just couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms tightly around Serena's small form. She fit perfectly in my arms as if she was designed just for my body. My arms were locked behind her body and her chin was on my shoulder. Her heart beat was beating faster than before, I knew because I could feel it against my chest if it wasn't loud enough to hear. Her arms were at her sides but I doubt she could of lifted them in the position I held her in. I wanted so badly to hold Serena so tight so I could protect her from everything and anything the world may throw against her. "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise." I said softly once again I thought of how I saw Serena as Addie and I just couldn't stop acting like a big brother.

"What?" I heard Serena murmur lightly against my shoulder.

"I won't let them hurt you anymore Serena.. I promise you. I'll get you out of here in one piece once... Once I make my father pay... Serena I have to pay him back for everything he did to my mother, my sister and me. He has to pay for everything that she has to do because he bailed. He treated my mother like a slut and once he got her pregnant he basically called her a whore to her face and claimed they weren't his while he had another on his arm. He has to pay."

"Ben they are controlling you, can't you see that? What are you trying to get him back for Ben? What he put you through? Would of it been better if he was there Ben? Do you know? Ben you need to get out of here before they fully poison you." Serena pleaded with me as she pushed against my chest to look me straight in the eye. But It was too late I wasn't fully listening to what she was saying. I saw the look on Serena's face though, and for her that fear and anxiety made me want to believe what she was saying and to do it. So I decided to yes her.

"I'll work on an escape plan okay Serena? But for now why don't you finish eating this. Then if you like I can teach you how to read and stuff okay?" I asked with a smile as I picked up the bowl of what was left of the salad and started to feed her again.

"Yes please teach me. I want to learn!" Serena said happily as she quickly swallowed the food I had placed in her mouth. I smiled tenderly as I forked some of the lettuce up onto the fork and placed it in her mouth softly. I fed Serena for a good half an hour, she chewed so delicately. I couldn't keep my eyes away from her mouth as she chewed. I was surprised she didn't become self conscious at how I was openly staring at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey well tell me wat u think cuz i dt like it very much but i felt it deserved to be put out there and see how you guys like it.

(:) Im watching you

anyway if you don't like it i'll redo it.

(:)Im watching you

Also don't forget about Eclipse

(:) Please Review

(:) Pweaseeeeee


	27. Authors Note Important!

Authors Note

Hey everyone i know i didnt update my story in like a month and i feel really bad but i posted my chapter and i got 3 reviews. Tell people do you not like my chapter and want to be nice about or did i lose readers because i took so long.

Please review me and let me know

cuz if the story is basically going to collect dust i won't waste the time posting it and writing it. i love the story but i dt want it collecting dust.

(:) Im watching you


	28. Warning a Bit of Lemon

Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight or New Moon

I Want to give a special thankyou to everyone who reviewed me and convinced me to write another chapter and keep going with my story. Unforchenetly my story is coming to its close. But there will be a sequal. But i want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart. SO THANK YOU AND YOU INSPIRED THIS!!!

Also im warning you. There is a bit of a lemon in this chapter but it's just a decripstive kiss. BUt a very good kiss none the less. Anyway:

Last Time:

"You Think I Will Let you be able to Move?... And I am not doing anything to them, if anything im holding this all together and I will damned if I am lectured by a man Who Let His Love Die Before His Eyes, and Helped out A Sick Son of A Bitch Just to Pass Time!" I yelled as I slammed Greg into the wall, I don't know how many times I did but suddenly there was nothing left to hit Greg into. I had made a body print of Greg in the wall, well really through the wall. But my rage was not satisfied, if anything it made me madder, because I had broken the wall into my room, and there was Addie on my bed with tears coming down her face. She looked up at me frightened, I could only imagine the expression that was on my face.

"Addie.." I said softly feeling guilt build where anger had been, I had scared her. I was a monster. How could I call myself a father with Addie and Ben?

This Time:

Edward's Pov

I couldn't believe me eyes. There was my daughter sitting on my bed her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Such fear was in those tears as she started at me. I was a monster. How could I call myself her father? I didn't know what to say besides her name. But she didn't say anything.

"Addie... I'm sorry.." it was the only thing I could say before I saw Greg get up and have my arms wrap around his neck once again. "Alice!" I yelled in a panicked voice wanting her to shield Addie from me going to torture the hell out of Greg. For once in my life I never thought another vampire could move so slowly. But it felt like it took Alice three years to come when I called her. Alice was now behind me waiting to see what I had wanted. I turned my back to Addie with Greg in my arms. Alice looked at me shocked for a second and tried to make me let go of Greg, but my hold was stronger than hers right now.

"Take Care of Addie.. Greg needs to be dealt with." I said as I stalked away before she could even bother to stop or protest. I heard Alice trying to soothe Addie into being calm again and let go of her fear. I on the other hand walked back into the library to show Carlisle who our traitor was. Bella was still in there she was staring at the phone longingly. Carlisle had moved back into the library and had a book in his hands. I pushed Greg forward into the room and slammed the door behind me. Bella jumped at the noise but Carlisle only looked up from the book. "We Have A Rat On Our Hands." I said angrily as I pointed to Greg as he looked around for a possible escape.

"What? Edward What is this about?" Carlisle asked with a confused look in his eyes. I knew he was thinking that I had not fed again and I was letting my hunger run my emotions but then again he had good reason to accuse me. "I'm serious Carlisle... The Man that has my son is named Hunter, And Greg is the Laky that made sure Ben and Addie got to him." I said angrily still pointing at Greg. I heard Bella gasp and I knew she had her hands over her mouth from the shock and probably some unshed tears but I couldn't look at her now. I would get madder if I looked at her, because of the pain she was responsible for was the cause of the man right in front of me. I wanted to kill him more than anything, then I want to bring him back to life just to kill Greg again. "He Just confessed to it all" I said when I still saw doubt in Carlisle's eyes and heard it in his mind. That did it though, stating that Greg owned up to what I had accused him of.

"Well that makes everything simpler." Carlisle said as he slammed the book shut. He was angry now. "We contact Hunter and demand a trade. Ben for Greg... Greg You better pray that Hunter wants you back.…I'll call for Rosalie and Emmett to come back from Africa, Alice and Jasper, and Esme will watch Greg and make sure he doesn't leave and Rosalie and Emmett will join in too." Carlisle said as he stood and grabbed Greg behind his neck and pushed him forward out of the Library.

"We played right into his hands didn't we?" Bella asked as she looked up at me with those sad eyes.

"Yes unfortunately we did…" I Said as I walked over and sat down next to her. I wrapped my arm lazily around Bella just like I used to, and automatically felt how nice her body used to fit into mine. Her body was like a missing puzzle piece of mine. I didn't want to let go of Bella. Never. I would never let go of her ever again.

"How Could we of been fooled by him? How did we fall for it?" Bella asked still shocked about what happened. I couldn't blame her for being shocked. I would be shocked as well if I wasn't so angry. I didn't know how to answer Bella. How do you tell your love that you fell for the enemies tricks and now your children were in more danger than they were originally. I sighed heavily and looked around the library. Was it me or was the walls look like they were getting bigger and the space between them seemed to disappear. I needed to get out.

"Let's go for a walk Bella... Getting out of this apartment will do us some good." I said as I placed a small kiss on top of her head. I waited for Bella to speak but she just made a small nod saying she wanted to get out as much as I did. Bella got off the couch at the same time walking slowly out of the library towards the living room. "We'll be back in an hour or two." I said softly to Alice as she stared at Bella and I while letting Addie rest her head on her shoulder. Alice just nodded and then whispered something to Addie. But I didn't listen to it. I didn't want to know what lies she was telling her to convince her I and my family weren't monsters.

Bella and I walked for hours in the city. We walked down dirty and crowded streets, being smacked against others at our slow pace but no one bothered to care. Bella didn't speak and I didn't utter a word either. We didn't need to speak right now. I don't know how we did it but we somehow ended up in central park. The sun was starting to set and not many would be caught in central park at night, but we didn't care I could easily protect us. Finally I stopped walking making Bella stop with me when we came across a park bench. The bench had a street light right on top of it as if it was a safe heaven for us. We got comfortable easily on the bench but we still didn't talk.

"When will we get Ben back Edward?" Bella asked finally breaking the silence, her voice was soft and delicate from not being used.

"I don't know...As soon as we know where he is then we can easily get him." I said as I held her closer to my body.

"You promise?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I not save him? He's my son!" I said not understanding where she was going with a promise.

"Because, you didn't know about him till a few weeks ago. I hadn't told you about them for thirteen years. I didn't want to tell you. Why would you want to be in their lives? You already missed part of it." Bella said as if trying to push a knife into my heart from the guilt a little more. But she had a point many would not want to stick around, I know many of the guys in our old highschool would never even stay with the girl after becoming pregnant but after missing so much time why would you bother?

"We'll it wasn't our fault that I didn't know. You were doing what you thought was right, I can't really hold that against you. And I know about Ben and Addie no, I mean I know I could never be dad to them. I missed so much time with them, I mean thirteen years isn't exactly a few weeks... but if you don't mind I'd like to be there forever... I...I want to get to know them Bella. I really want to know them. I know Ben will never forgive me really but I understand why he wouldn't. But Addie is gem, I want to get to know my children and... their mother."

" Ben just has problems with change is all. He's very like you Edward, he takes all the responsibility when it's not his fault, he's a mature kid... What?... You really? I mean its great you want to stay around for them, I will be really good for them... but you really want to get to know me again? I figured after we got Ben back you and your family wouldn't want to see me again. I mean I have been a burden and I hid Addie and Ben from you Edward. Why would you want to get to know me again?"

"I have missed you from the day you left. I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I hope you didn't stop loving me but Bella I need you to function correctly. Please let me be near you. Don't leave me again." I said as I stared right into her beautiful brown eyes, I could get lost in those brown eyes. They still held the purity and love that they once did 13 years ago. I didn't know which one us moved first but the next thing I knew my lips were on her lips and hers were on mine.

I felt so good to kiss Bella again. Her lips were just how I remembered them. Soft and warm. Her lips felt like silk against mine and I knew I would never want to separate my lips from hers ever again. Bella's scent was everywhere around me. I could smell it. I could taste and hell I felt I could see it behind my eyelids. After what felt like eternity I couldn't just have her lips. I needed to be closer to Bella. I needed more of her. I slowly opened my mouth and let my tongue paint her lips, trying to get her to open her lips. She answered me by opening her mouth and letting her tongue meet mine. I didn't know how I managed to keep my mind while kissing her so deeply but the only thing that was going through my mind was the night Bella and I made love. How she felt then and how much better she felt in person than in memory. God did I love this girl.

I knew I had to pull away from Bella, otherwise I knew somehow we would of have sex on this park bench. My arms were wrapped around her tightly and my left one was playing with her bra strap in the back. Her hands were embedded in my hair and I knew she was getting excited. I didn't want my lips to leave hers but for the sake of not humiliating Bella to the free world around us, I had to pull away. I broke the kiss slowly, my lips were fighting me on pulling away. I removed my hand from Bella's shirt but I still held her close. Our faces an inch away from each other and Bella's hot breath was panting with excitement in my face. Her eyes screamed happiness and I knew I had a big dumb smile on my face.

"I love you." I said softly.

"I Love you too." Bella said softly laying her head on my chest and closing her eyes. "I always loved you..never leave me."

"I won't..But you have to Promise never to leave me either." I said as I kissed the top of her head. I couldn't get enough of her. Melting together and becoming one wouldn't even be enough for me.

"I Promise..." she whispered

Bella and I spent more than an hour out. We spent about four to five hours just sitting on the park bench kissing and watching the sky. But it was starting to get late and we needed to get back so we walked back towards the condo my arm around her waist and her head on my shoulder. We walked back in silence again but it was more comfortable. We didn't choose not to talk but our hands and touch were our words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well wat did you think?

(:) Im watching you

did you enjoy it?

(:) Im watching you

I enjoied writing it

sorry i couldn't get this out sooner.

REVIEW!!!

(:) Im watching you


	29. Way to kill a mood

Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or new moon.

I want to thank everyone who put me on their favorite authors list, added my story, and became a subscriber. i was extremely impressed. i had no idea you liked my work that much and decided to rush the publication of this chapter. i work about 25 hours a week so not much time to write but you all made me feel so happy that you love this story that much!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! You Rock My Sox!!!

And...

O yeah i mentioned there would be a sequal to this story right? Sadly i know that i will lose most of you readers for the very idea that it will be. The next story will be out alil while after this story ends. Don't worry i still have some more chapters in this. But im giving you basically the synopsis of the next story so your all prepared. It will be in Bens Pov. It will be all about his adventures at school as a vampire, protecting his sis from the jocks at school and her populatiry and for the hook line and sinker. Serena will be there too. As well as maybe a new baby for Edward and Bella. They won't be totally gone but just not the main characters anymore. Sorry. anyway here ya go.

Last Time:

The walk back to the condo was faster than leaving it was. But I didn't mind getting back to the condo quickly. I was happy to go. My love at my side, walking next to me as we headed home to our family. Although our family was small and it was in a tangle with such thick and strong thread, I loved it anyway. I loved Addie and I loved Ben even though he wasn't here with us. But him being mine, it just brought love.

This Time:

I pulled Bella into my side more, wanting her closer to my body than she already was. Bella laid her head on my shoulder as we walked slowly down the dark New York street. Bella sighed with content as she wrapped her arm around my waist and I moved my arm to her shoulders.

"I Love You, My Bella." I whispered against her hair as we turned down the street and were only a few buildings away from the big condo that reached to the sky.

"I Love You Too Edward." Bella whispered as she placed a small kiss on my cheek while we were walking to the wooden swinging door to our condo. I couldn't get enough of this girl. No wait not girl. Bella was far from a girl she was a woman now. She appeared to be younger but she was a woman now. But the way she whispered my name, the way she declared love to me. I knew I would never give her up. As she had put it years ago, she was my heroin and it was true, because I was hooked.

Bella and I decided to take the stairs, I loved my family but the time we had right now was special. And I didn't want it to end yet. It was to precious. So we took our sweet time. Placing both feet on each and every step and spending at least a minute on each step all the way up to the top floor. I couldn't be more in love than I was at this very moment. I had loved Bella before but I couldn't describe what I felt now. It was like before but it was different now. More stronger. More concrete. I couldn't get enough of this woman next to me. I couldn't get my gaze off of her, kissing the top of her head. My lips lingered on her forehead, even though we were walking it made no difference to me. My lips were solid against her forehead, our movements were in synch.

'_Where the hell is Edward? He was supposed to be back hours ago? How do we tell him and Bella?...Bella, she doesn't need to know this too...' _the thought came from Carlisle from behind the door to the condo, which we somehow were right in front of. I jerked my lips away from Bella's head and gasped at the thought. I tried to read more from Carlisle's thoughts but he was frustrated and angry. He was no longer the composed man I had known for decades. Not wanting to wait any longer for the answers that were making my blood run cold, I opened the door. No, more like tore the thing off its hinges, but Bella's gasp stopped me. I rushed Bella inside the apartment. The apartment was a mess. Everything was touched and moved by ten feet at least. The living room was in shambles, the once pure glass table was in pieces all around the room. The rug beneath it was ripped from one of my families legs by pushing against something hard on it. The walls were even bent and had wholes in them. There was also a bits of blood on the walls as well, meaning there had to be a huge fight in here. My jaw nearly dropped at the sight. I turned to Bella her jaw did drop at the sight.

"Come on Bella. Lets make sure everyone is alright." I said as calmly as I could. I needed to be strong for her more now than ever. I wanted to remain strong for Bella but inside my mind I was screaming for everyone to be alright. I knew that vampires can't get hurt easily but from the way the room looks, someone could of gotten hurt. And what about Addie? She was only half? How much could she handle? Bella and I walked tentatively down the hall not wanting to trip or step on anything we didn't need to. I had to keep a good hold on Bella because she kept tripping over spare parts of pieces of broken furniture. "Hello? Anyone? Carlisle? Addie? Alice? Jasper?" I yelled as loud as a human would knowing that was louder than need be. I was answered immediately.

"Edward we're in the library." I heard Alice say in a normal speaking voice.

"Come on Bella, they're in the back." I said as I cuddled Bella closer as she started to trip over the pieces to the Alice and Jasper's rooms wall on the floor. Bella and I got to the library quick enough for what the hallway looked like. The living room but less hallway around. But we weren't moving fast enough for my state of mind. Was Addie alright? How was the rest of the family? I'm sure Bella's thoughts were just the same as mine because she had a grim yet fearful look on her face and remained deathly quiet.

There was no door to the library any longer, hell not even the hinges were left. I walked slowly into the room as if was walking to the gallows on my death sentence. I looked at everyone's eyes as I entered. Alice, they were sad and not so full of life. Jasper he was holding Alice in his arms and closing his eyes gritting his teeth in pain...the emotions in the room were too much for him. Esme...She looked heart broken, the look im sure she had before she jumped off that cliff when she was human. And finally Carlisle, his eyes were no longer the ones of a calm man. They were angry and...perplexed at the same time. After my eyes left Carlisle's vision I noticed I never saw Addie in the room. I let go of Bella for a second and turned my head and body to re-examine the room. There was Alice in Jasper's arms by where the door used to be. Esme leaning against what was left of the left wall and Carlisle in front of me near the couch Bella had slept on not too long ago. Addie was no where to be seen.

"She's not here Edward..." Carlisle said in a deathly calm tone despite the war that was raging inside of him.

"What do you mean? She's not here? How can she not be here Carlisle?" Bella asked frantically as she started to turn and look every where around the room. Her eyes pleading that Addie would just magically appear if she stared at a wall long enough. I quickly grabbed onto Bella bringing her to my hard chest in a soft embrace. I wanted to shield her from looking all about and not seeing her daughter as well as her son.

"Carlisle where is Addie?" I asked my voice more than angry but my tone was more calm than Carlisle's. I didn't want to express my anger near Bella. I didn't want her to become more upset over my emotions.

"She was..uh..Greg.." I heard Alice try to say but she couldn't find the words. I was about to just read their minds wanting answers now. But Carlisle finished what she was trying to say.

"What she is trying to say is that Greg got loose and contacted Hunter. He told him our location and within a half hour at most, we were attacked. There was at least twenty of them and we fought but.. They won easily." Carlisle said in a deathly calm voice. If my heart had been beating than it would of stopped. My eyes widened at the words that just came out of Carlisle's mouth. My body seemed frozen, the world was in standing still. It was as if I was running at my fastest speed and the world seemed like a picture as I moved. I couldn't even think of how Bella was feeling, I was so filled with my own emptiness.

My emptiness didn't last long. Anger immediately replaced all the holes. Anger at Hunter, myself, Greg. How could I let this happen? I was supposed to just go out with Bella for an hour at most. We had stayed out later than an hour. If I was back sooner than later I could of helped defend my daughter. How could I let this happen? Bella and I could have talked later, but now she was gone. Why didn't Alice call me?...How did Alice not know about this? She should have known that this was going to happen. She has gifts to help us, this wasn't helpful. Now my daughter and son were gone and we had no idea where they were. I snapped to action immediately, I stalked back towards Alice. I saw a bit of fear in her eyes but not total fear...She was expecting my reaction. That only intensified my anger.

"ALICE!" I bellowed my fists clenched at my sides. I didn't even feel any shame at yelling right into Alice's face. I saw Jasper move to block me and Alice. I merely pushed Jasper out of the way with the flick of my wrist. He didn't disappear he didn't even get close to the damaged walls but he remained right next to Alice and made sure I wouldn't do anything. "How Could You Not Know This Would Happen?..How? You Can See The Future?! Out Of All The Useless Things You See You Couldn't See This?" I yelled losing my temper. It seemed I was always losing my temper now a days but I didn't ponder to long on that thought. Alice didn't yell back at me, I realized after I yelled at her I wanted her to yell back at me. Make me admit it was my fault that this happened and not just hers. Alice just stared up at me with her innocent eyes, and I knew if she was human she would be crying now. But the despair and hurt in Alice's eyes quickly vanished. The despair and hurt was replaced almost instantly with anger and self defense. But not wanting to ignite my anger more Alice bit her tongue. At least that's what her mind kept repeating as a mantra because she was angry with me and trying to calm down. I quickly turned my attention away from Alice, I was angry and I had made her as well. We would easily start a fight.

"Edward, stop it. It's not Alice's fault." Esme and Jasper seemed to say at once. I turned from Alice and walked over to Bella. She had remained silent. She was just looking at the floor.. At least I think she was. Her beautiful face was paler than I had ever seen it, her eyes just stared down at the floor, and her hands were gripping each other as if they were her life lines. I pulled Bella into my arms, crushing her against my chest. My left hand was massaging small circles in her back hoping to relax her a bit. My right was rubbing my face and my eyes. I had no idea what to do.. No I knew what do to do. But didn't know where Addie and Ben were, what could I do? I had no clues except for what Greg had told me. And since I didn't see Greg in the room I put together that he got away with Addie.

"So.. What do we do now? How do we find out where they are?"

"Greg was kind enough to write down an address on your bedroom wall." Carlisle said as his face grew longer than before and his eyes lost a bit of life.

"Wrote an address. That seems a bit to easy." I said in confusion not understanding why Greg would leave me an address. Why take her and leave an address. Well that didn't really matter, they just signed their death wishes.

"They want you there Edward. Hunter is planning something, he needs you there. I believe that it has something to do with the ritual." Alice said calmly. I knew she was biting her tongue in hopes that she wouldn't yell at me.

"If I had something to do with the ritual then why did they make Bella hide Ben and Addie for so long?" I asked Alice my anger calming with the help of Jasper's help, I really needed to look into anger management classes.

"I don't know Edward. What I did see is Hunter grinning and he kept rambling about how he needed you for the ritual." Alice said as she looked up at me calming herself even more.

"He's trying to take all three of you away." Bella said against my chest, I could feel a new load of hurt about to come out of Bella. I couldn't blame Bella, Ben and Addie were a huge part of her life, if not all of it. But the tears I thought would start pouring never came down her cheeks. I stared down at Bella only to see her letting go of me and power as well as anger. I could feel Bella's anger and power just by standing next to her, I didn't even get a chance to see it in her eyes.

"Bella?"

"HE WILL PAY" Bella said in a tone that was dripping in anger. Bella's power sent a electrical current through the air, I knew everyone felt it. Her emotion was in everything and in everyone. The love that Bella had for Addie, Ben and I had pushed a mother to her limits. Someone once told me that when a child is in trouble the mother of that child will gain immense strength of 40 men. I knew now that, that statement was true. Bella's maternal instincts were pushed to the limits the last few weeks. Ben had not believed a word she said in why I wasn't there. Ben left and joined the enemy in pursuit to get even with me. Those actions were slaps in the face to Bella, but she took it better than I thought she would have. I mean she shut down for a while but I expected that. Bella always new that Ben would come back, she had hope like every mother, even with the prophesy I knew how she felt. She knew he would make his way back, once he got the rage out he would make his way back or send for help. That was where all of us came in. But kidnaping Addie wasn't a mere slap anymore. Addie unlike Ben had no hopes of coming back. She was taken away, she had not gone willingly.

I stared at Bella almost amazed as she let out her rage and emotions into the room. I had expected her to fall into a bigger depression than before. I had almost lost hope to ever getting my Bella back. I took me weeks to get her barely out from Ben's runaway act. I was terrified that Bella would sink lower, and so far away where I couldn't reach her that she would never come back. But instead here was my powerful Bella. Giving everyone in the room strength it seemed. She sparked the need to fight. The need to win. The need to end this right now. I turned my gaze from Bella to the rest of my family. They showed all signs of being juiced up for a fight. Alice had that spark in her eyes, Jasper had his chest puffed out with pride as he cracked his knuckles feeling Bella's power more than any of us. Carlisle and Esme were more than ready to fight. Esme I could only guess felt the same way Bella did. Having lost a child once before, but now she could do something about it. Carlisle drew his eyebrows together in thought and I knew that he was making a plan for us. We would no longer wait for Ben to come to his sense. We would no longer lie down and wait for the inevitable. We would pull our family together. We would reunite after thirteen years. It was time to get our children back!

Are you inspired? My friend that reads each chapter before it's posted so i know that i'm not writing out of my ass said it was a lil too dreary and they seemed defeated at first. So i added some inspiration which will take us to our next scene. Dun DUn Dun Getting Ben and Addie Back!!! lolzz

(:) Review Me

(:) I'm watching you

(;) Tell me what you think of my sequal idea

(:) Tell me if you want the next chapter.

(:) And thanks again to all of you who have been reviewing me from my first chapter to this one and those who added extra things that i was added onto.


	30. I'm Going Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of stephanie meyers

Omg everyone i'm so sorry for how long it took me to write this chapter. it is not the final one i thought i'd stretch maybe two or three chapters. they won't take so long to write i promise!!! But i want everyone to know that i wrote three drafts of this chapter to make it just write of how i could do this since i became such a jacob fan. i hope you Like it. Here ya go:

Last Time:

I stared at Bella almost amazed as she let out her rage and emotions into the room. I had expected her to fall into a bigger depression than before. I had almost lost hope to ever getting my Bella back. I took me weeks to get her barely out from Ben's runaway act. I was terrified that Bella would sink lower, and so far away where I couldn't reach her that she would never come back. But instead here was my powerful Bella. Giving everyone in the room strength it seemed. She sparked the need to fight. The need to win. The need to end this right now. I turned my gaze from Bella to the rest of my family. They showed all signs of being juiced up for a fight. Alice had that spark in her eyes, Jasper had his chest puffed out with pride as he cracked his knuckles feeling Bella's power more than any of us. Carlisle and Esme were more than ready to fight. Esme I could only guess felt the same way Bella did. Having lost a child once before, but now she could do something about it. Carlisle drew his eyebrows together in thought and I knew that he was making a plan for us. We would no longer wait for Ben to come to his sense. We would no longer lie down and wait for the inevitable. We would pull our family together. We would reunite after thirteen years. It was time to get our children back.

This Time:

After Bella giving us strength we pulled together easily. My anger had instantly vanished. Well not vanished I was just able to save it for someone. But Bella gave me the strength to do that, to control my anger.

I walked into my room with my thoughts ready to get the address of where we were headed. But I had to stop for a moment when I entered the room. It wasn't the fact that it was completely destroyed. No it was the fact that above the head board of the bed against the wall was an address. Not written per say. It was singed into the wall and I knew with what... Addie's venom.

This was a slap in the face to me, I knew it. Greg pointed out that he had gotten his buddies in, fought with my family, stole Addie and still had time to write in her venom, holding up her hands and forcing them to form the letters and numbers on the wall before leaving safely. 2117 Mill Valley Road ((i made this address up i have no idea if it exists or anything. Or where it is if it does sooo don't send mail or w.e there)) the address would always be burned into my memory. I knew it would never leave my mind.

I walked out of my bedroom and saw everyone in front of my door. I didn't need to say anything. Words were no longer needed, even though they weren't mind readers. We all knew what was going on. I let my eyes drift over my family, everyone was ready to fight. Jasper wasn't looking forward to it, it always brought up bad memories but he was prepared to do it willingly. Alice was ready to do this, she became attached very easily to those around her and was prepared to do anything for them. Carlisle and Esme didn't seemed phased that they would be fighting they just seemed ready. Carlisle especially but Esme worried about him, what if he didn't come out in one piece? What if any of them didn't come out in one piece? My family...And Bella. My Bella what if they didn't come out. How could I go in and not worry over my shoulder about them, then...Addie and Ben. I didn't want my family there, I didn't want Bella there. I wanted them here. Safe and sound.

"I want to go alone." The words flew out of my mouth before I could realize what I was saying. No one was expecting that, they were expecting some inspirational saying or something.

"What?" Alice asked. She didn't see that coming, if she ever saw any of this at all. I knew she didn't like being surprised and was getting mad at me for my deviation.

"I want to do this by myself. I have enough to worry about with Addie and Ben being there...I.. This coven is big, if they could do all of this either there is a lot of them or the few they have are more powerful than the Volturi."

"But if they are that powerful than we should go with you." Carlisle said calmly.

"Edward, They are my children as well as yours. I am going with you!" Bella said as she took on an angry look.

"I'm sorry everyone but I need to do this alone." I said calmly still holding on my ground.

"Edward, we can handle this. We fought the Vampire army and Jasper has plenty of experience, you know that. Going in by yourself will only get yourself killed." Esme said calmly, I knew she didn't like the idea of me going alone. Hell none of them did but Esme didn't want me because she saw me as I saw Addie and Ben. A parent watching as a child was being thrown to the wolves. "Please trust me." I said calmly hoping they would understand. Facing this alone and at uneven odds I had to do this alone, I had to show my kids that I cared even after all this time away from them and not knowing their existence.

"Let him go..." Alice said calmly as she blinked a couple of times, I knew she was recovering from a vision. "He'll be fine everyone." Alice said now leaning on Jasper almost as if for strength. That seemed enough information for my family, they knew better than to doubt Alice. Before I left I would get everything she had seen to make sure I stayed on that path, there was only one more person I needed to have convinced that I was going alone.

"No Edward. I'm going to!" Bella said as she did a small glare at me, I knew she was fighting to keep it the way I was looking at her but her body language told me even though her glare faltered, she meant business. I felt my family run to another room in the apartment, starting to put it back together.

I walked slowly over to Bella and gave her what she called a 'dazzling' look. I knew she couldn't resist it and I knew it was unfair play but I never said I played fair. Bella should know better since I never played fair when it came with Jacob and how we fought for her.

"Bella please, listen to me." I said as I lowered my voice into a soothing sound as my eyes dazzled her. I could see her weakening but she was still fighting.

"W..What Edward? They are mine as well..." Bella said as she tried to look away from my eyes but I held her gaze with a passion.

"I know they are yours as well Bella. But I need to do this alone. I need to be the one to save them, if I don't do this now than what kind of father am I? One that doesn't even save his children?" I asked as I looked deeply in her eyes and talked low and smooth. She was melting my hands and I felt guilty for manipulating her like this but, what could I do?

"Take me with you. I am not asking you to stay home and have the others fight. Just take me with you...Please." Bella said as she started to lean against the back wall for support.

"Bella I can't. I don't know how indestructible you are. How strong. I can't fight to my strongest and best if I have to keep turning around to worry about you.

"He's right Bella." Alice said making Bella jump not noticing that Alice had come into the room, hearing our conversation.

"Alice?..What?" Bella asked, her cheeks bright red with blush and her eyes dilated. I knew that look, it was when she was always trying to collect herself after I had 'dazzled' her and trying not to be embarrassed.

"You will get all of you killed Bella. If you go. Hunter's right hand man gets you in his arms and uses you against Edward and Ben and Addie. They sacrifice Ben and Addie in front of both of you. Then they kill you Bella...It's very bloody Bella they make you suffer for hours...They save Edward for last to kill and torture you for hours Edward...Bella you create more problems for Edward there.. It's safer if you stay here Bella." Alice said calmly I could see Bella tensing up and tears flood her eyes at the thoughts that were running past her mind, they were reflected on her face. I on the other hand had to close my eyes tightly and not imagine what she said, everything I loved gone from me in a matter of moments, hours? Not even a day?

I was brought back to earth by the sound of Bella hyperventilating. She kept drawing in air but it didn't seem to be enough for her. Her eyes were wide with fear. Her skin getting paler than normal and her heart beat was erratic.

"Bella?..Bella. Calm down. You have to breathe.." I said now more than a little panicked. "Carlisle!" I yelled even though I didn't have to but I needed Carlisle now. Bella was starting to shake now. "Carlisle!" I yelled even louder, I didn't know if it was louder than a humans that time but he wasn't coming fast enough. I wrapped my arms around Bella holding her tight but not too tight to stop her from breathing in anyway. "You'll be okay Bella.. You'll be okay.." I whispered as she started to shake against me harder, I knew her brain was trying to find oxygen from any part of the body so it was trying to force air into her lungs.

I couldn't of been more than about twenty seconds by the time Carlisle got to me and Bella but still it was way too long. Her shaking was starting to lesson but her gasping and her erratic heart beat didn't. Carlisle took one look at Bella and opened his medical bag that he had brought with him and got out a needle and a few vials of things.

"Put her on the couch. From what I can tell she is having a severe panic attack. She's drawing in air but her brain doesn't believe she is breathing so even though her lungs are working her brain is working too fast to comprehend it." Carlisle said as she I instantly placed Bella on the couch cushions. ((I don't know if this is real..I'm making this up for those of you like others I know who will read this and panic that they might get this..im a total fiction writer.))

"From what I can hear already her heart beat is going wild. But I will get a better listen after we calm her down a bit and get some air into her." Carlisle said as he used an alcohol wipe to clean her arm and poked the needle right into her vein into her arm. "This should calm her thinking down, a small sedative, I will knock her with a bigger one once I can get some air into her." Carlisle said as I held Bella's other hand trying to stay out of the way as much as possible. Carlisle then removed the needle and placed his fingers on her heart beat and counted it, I think and did other things to make sure her heart wasn't beating to fast or two slow and made sure she was accepting to the air into her lungs. When Carlisle made sure the small sedative had calmed Bella down enough to breathe.

"Bella?" I asked tentatively tracing my fingers on her forehead.

"Edwward..." Bella said in a slow moving voice, I knew the sedative was working.

"Don't talk, Carlisle is going to take very good care of you. Alright, he's going to give you something help you sleep... I love you, I'll be back as soon as I can." I said as I kissed Bella's forehead tenderly. When I pulled away from Bella's forehead I saw that Bella was fast asleep already, but I saw that Carlisle had already just bombed her with a heavy sedative to help her relax.

"Alright Alice what did you see?" I asked as I turned to see Alice right behind me.

"Exactly what just happened Edward." Alice said plainly as she stared at Bella who was laying simply on the couch. Esme now making her comfortable by getting pillows under her head and placing a blanket on top of her.

"What?" I asked now perplexed. She saw what just happened? She saw what Bella would go through? Why didn't she stop it? Why would she make her go through all of that?

"I saw Bella go into a panic attack..She can't go with you Edward. It's not possible. I had a vision earlier it was small and brief but she dies. Hunter runs his hand through her chest and rips out her heart. I figured a panic attack was better than death. Now go, you are running out of time Hunter is getting ready to start the ceremony. " Alice said in an urgent tone, I read her mind she had seen my reaction to the news as well and was dreading what I wanted to do to her. I didn't like the trade offs I didn't want either, I could of convinced her to stay behind instead of drugging her and hoping she would relax.

"Alice. I'll deal with you when I get back." I said in a menacing voice and then stalked towards the door slamming it on the way out. I wouldn't of slammed it if Bella was sleeping on her own but knowing she was medicated to sleep I knew she would hear a thing. I didn't care about human eyes. I ran as far and as hard as I could towards Long Island I knew I would be there soon. I was already starting to smell Ben and Addie's scents. They weren't far off now, maybe a mile at maximum two. I would finally set things straight, set things right. Once I got them back we could try and act like a real family... To be whole.

Well that was my chapter...i hope you like it . i took alot to write it and i hope you enjoyied it.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!

(:) REVIEW

(:) i'm watching you


	31. I'm So Sorry

Hey everyone

I know I should have gotten this out earlier but what can I say? Eclipse kept me busy. Anyway like many of you out there I finished Eclipse. Yes we all know it was awesome but there is one problem. During the book I became a huge Jacob Black Fan. I will need a few extra days to even think of Bella and Edward together and not get mad. So I am very sorry but I mean Jacob got the short end of the stick and WE ALL KNOW IT.

I keep thinking of how depressed Jake was and I can't seem to write the final chapters of this story. I am very sorry. It shouldn't take me long I just need time to think it through of what my next action will be and can be while I am thinking this.

Oh By the way I did write a one shot last night and posted it last night. Its all about Jake and his decision to run away. Well it's about him coming back and everything. It's just one chapter it would make me feel so much better if you guys read it and reviewed it. Please

Thanks

Waterandsky04

(:) I'm watching you


	32. The Sacrifice Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie Meyer's characters

Sorry everyone i haven't posted in a while but my computer had a bug and shut itself down. I had to get it fixed which took months..ughh i was so afraid i would loose this but thankfully i didn't. This isn't the final chapter as you all have hoped. When i wrote this it didn't flow with everything else with the different views so i'm seperating the way the two. I am already half done with the next chapter but i didn't want to be cruel to everyone and keep you waiting. So here ya go))

((Switching Povs sorry..Bens again))

It seemed to be a quiet day for me and Serena. She was in bed while I sat reading to her. There wasn't much to do, since I wasn't allowed out of my room at all. Hunter said the big show was going to be happening today but I didn't know what that meant nor did I care. I suddenly saw myself as what I was. A prisoner. Being locked in this room showed me what I did. I gave my freedom to a blood sucker who was much stronger than I, and he could do with me what ever he pleased. I wasn't fully not on his side anymore, it's just I wanted my space to get back at my father. I could feel the hate burning in me still but it didn't feel as whole as before. I then stopped reading for a moment and contemplated whether it was possible to be mad at someone but not in such a fuller way. I was still angry at him but.. I saw what it was doing to my mother and Addie. From the way they sounded on the phone it brought me back to earth and reminded me what I do for them. I took care of them mostly...I helped mom with rent sometimes and I was Addie's protector..and here I was sitting in a locked room feeling sorry for myself.

Serena seemed to notice my distress, not just from me stop reading to her but she had become very good at reading my facial expressions. Maybe it was because we had been locked together in this room for weeks now. Either way I was glad to have someone understand me, although I didn't know why. I felt Serena's hand on my cheek which pulled me out of my thoughts instantly.

"What are you thinking?" She asked softly as she took her hand from my face. She had become more comfortable with me the last few weeks. Once her wounds had healed she hadn't entirely opened up to me but she was becoming more relaxed although whenever the door opened she clammed up for a good few hours.

"Nothing important..Where were we?" I asked trying to push away my lingering thoughts as I looked at Serena out of the corner of my eye. She was too beautiful for this place. But I didn't linger on those thoughts I never liked to, because it lead to other thoughts about her. I wanted to be her big protector and I didn't want to admit I liked her more than I should of. Clearing my throat for a moment I then brought the book closer to my eyes as I studied the small lettering of the page.

" Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment." I read from the book to Serena softly ((Buddah said it))

Serena had her head on the pillow of the bed as we both sat and I read to her. She had her eyes closed as she listened to the inspirational words that came out of this book. A small smile on her face, I couldn't help but smile too. My serenity was interrupted though. The minute I heard the lock click quickly on the door. Sitting up and closing the book, secretly remembering the page I had left off at. I waited to see what would happen next. The door was unlocked and nothing was happening. I was beginning to wonder if my mind had been playing tricks on me. But out of the corner of my eye I saw Serena edging closer to the wall next to the bed as far from the door as possible, so I knew I hadn't been crazy. The door was now unlocked.

Suddenly the door burst open and I saw a girl being pushed in. Her jet black hair gave me my answer to who it was. That dyed ugly jet black hair that she had forced on me gave me all the answers I needed to know. Jumping off the bed quickly as possible, I rushed to Addie who was now on the floor on her hands and knee's the door closed as fast as it had opened and the lock followed it. I didn't even see who brought Addie in just someone who had her, pushed her in and slammed the door shut. 'What a bastard.' I thought secretly as I helped Addie.

"Addie, are you okay? What are you doing here?" I asked worriedly as I helped her sit up a bit and examined her appearance. She was disheveled a bit, her hair a mess and her cheeks a bit wet from crying. She had a few bruises and scrapes on the corners of her mouth, her wrists and neck. Obviously they had bound with something that had made marks on her. She obviously had put up a fight and had lost. But thankfully she was not drastically hurt. Finally Addie eventually looked up at me and before I knew it she was in my arms as she let out a few more tears. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as tight as I could till she calmed down. Those who brought her here seemed to not of been as gentle as they had been with me, then again I never fought them. That was my stupid mistake...

"Ben..They broke into the pent house and kidnaped me" Addie said as she calmed down "They destroyed the apartment and kept speaking of a ritual." She said softly as she wiped her face clean of tears when she pulled away. I then noticed she had a cut on her hand. A long slit on the palm and pointer. It had stopped bleeding was closed now but I could tell by the way she didn't bend it, it still hurt. I scratched the thought of how they didn't treat her that bad, thinking that they only had given her some bruises but the gash indicated they had been cruel.. Somehow I knew that they took pleasure in cutting her hand like that. But I let my thoughts melt away as I felt that familiar anger and fury pump through my veins. As if my heart was pumping the angry like the blood within my veins but at faster rate.

"I don't know why they brought you here. I told them I would only co-operate with them as long as they left you and mom out of this." I said as I got up and helped Addie stand up. "Then again me being a prisoner here, gives them right to do anything they want. Don't worry Addie I won't let them hurt you again." I said as I brought her over to the bed where Serena had put herself into a tight ball the furthest away from us.

"Serena" I said gently as I let go of Addie and pulled the blanket back a bit to show Serena's brown hair as her head was stuffed into the mattress. "Serena it's alright, it's just my sister" I said softly as I put my hand on her arm but she just stiffened. I put the blanket back on Serena not wanting to push her beyond her limits. Turning to Addie with a sheepish smile. "She's a bit shy" I whispered as I took Addie to the couch and made her sit and calm down telling her everything would be okay. I would make sure they kept her out it and that we would go home soon. Addie gave me a look like 'I don't believe you' but she didn't say anything. She just stayed quiet and waited for what she thought would be our doom. I didn't think of it as something that was, that dangerous. I didn't believe in any rituals that would be preformed. I was about to get up and walk back to Serena and start reading to both of them hoping to calm them both down when Addie said something to shock my ears.

"Dad will come for us" She said softly. I stopped moving. Frozen my back to Addie, turning my head slightly as if to look at her but I couldn't turn my head enough to look at her. I didn't want to.. Because I didn't want to crush her hopes of that man coming to get his little bastard children he abandoned thirteen years ago. Not even fully babies yet, just fetus's he abandoned and he couldn't make up for that. Taking a deep breath I straightened and walked back to my spot on the bed and started to read again hoping to calm all of our nerves. But unknowing to all of the prisoners in the room, that there really was a ritual, that was to be performed in a few short hours on the two half lings...

A few hours later everyone was basically asleep. Ben was barely awake the book still in his hand but he was leaning up against the back board of the bed next to a sleeping Serena and right across from a fast asleep Addie on the couch. Unknowing to them though the time of ritual was upon them and things had changed drastically. They were no longer prisoners but false gods ready to be shown off with their fake power

(:) So what did all of you guys think?

(:) Review me

(:) I'm watching you


	33. The Sacrifice Part 2

Sorry Everyone i haven't forgot about you. Just things have been sooo busy. I work almost everyday and when theirs no work theres school. Then college forms to fill out, and recomendations, homework. I'm not gonna go into it, it's enough to make your head spin.

Anyway i have rewritten this chapter like 8 times so here ya go:

Last Time:

A few hours later everyone was basically asleep. Ben was barely awake, the book still in his hands while he was leaning up against the back board of the bed next to a sleeping Serena and right across from a fast asleep Addie on the couch. Unfortunately the time of Vampire ritual was upon the sleeping captives and things would change drastically. They were no longer prisoners of the strong but now false gods, ready to be shown off with their fake power

Everyone in the room had been asleep for hours and they would of stayed that way if not for unkind visitors now entering the room, Visitors that were uninvited… Ben jerked awake instantly when he was felt rough hands grip his forearms and was picked up from the bed. His eyes open but his mind still a bit hazy from his dream world, he didn't fully comprehend what was happening to him. Within seconds he went over what he remembered to bring him back into reality of the present. He remembered reading to the girls but that didn't explain why two big men were now grabbing each one of his arms in a tighter grip and began to drag him from the bed, the book of quotes and poems he was reading from earlier fell to the floor with a loud thud to his ears awakening his senses as the guards disturbed their peace.

"What?" I asked groggily my brain not comprehending everything to the full extent. It was still asleep somehow even though my body was awake. "What's going on?" I demanded as I looked about the room and saw four huge men go after Addie and one was going after Serena, who seemed to be under a thousand blankets as if trying to hide from them all. All the men looked alike, the huge men looked like they could snap my bones like a tooth pick with their pinky's, and they all covered head to toe in black robes that even covered their faces to the tips of their toes.

This Time: (I believe)

Seeing Addie and Serena getting handled roughly by the men brought me back to life and snapped me out of whatever stupor I was in. Instantly I became a rapid dog, my body shaking in all directions trying to get myself free. But their hands were like iron chains around my arms. Thrashing wildly did nothing but hurt my muscles but I didn't stop.

"Let go of us... I will not co-operate under these conditions" I screamed while thrashing, I was only making myself tired but it felt better to go down fighting then to just let them do whatever they were here to do.  
"Shut up, you aren't calling the shots anymore half-ling" The one who was holding my right arm as he and the other man who was holding my left arm pulled back one of their hands and slammed their fists into my stomach. I thought they hit me with all the power they possessed in their bodies but as I stood hunched over trying to remember how to breathe, I couldn't help but think that, they had a lot more power inside of them. The pain I was feeling was only the tip of the ice-berg of what they could do to me.

After the painful punch to my stomach that nearly made me vomit and made me feel like my lungs had exploded, I was left a bit immobile for a while. But that didn't stop the thugs from using my lack of mobility to their advantage. The next thing I knew, Addie and I were being dragged down the dark hallway kicking and screaming. But Serena wasn't dragged, she didn't even put up a fight. She was so used to this it made me sick, she knew what was going to come next and the fight was so gone out of her. She seemed to have such a hollow look in her eyes. Unfortunately the pain from the punch was still in my gut and I was starting to believe that I would be living with the pain for the rest of my life. But that didn't stop me from feeling the need to fight… fight these guys.. do whatever you have to survive… hell maybe I did have anger issues?  
Anger issues or no that didn't stop me from kicking and screaming trying to ignore the pain in my gut. Unfortunately my cries went on deaf ears, it seemed to be a normal occurrence to hear someone screaming. I could hear Addie in my head saying 'I told you so' over and over as I struggled. I ignored Addie as she cried to have the thugs let go of her. I just didn't want to answer the fact that she was right. She said Hunter would double cross me and here the situation was. I was double crossed, at the vampires mercy and we were all in danger now. But the 'I told you so's' didn't end in my head they just kept repeating over and over again.

Finally with what seemed to be forever, we were all led into the grand hall. I remembered the hall once being the dinning room when I first got here. But it was so different now. No table or chairs. The wooden floors had been polished and seemed to glow against the candles that seemed to be on every invisible surface. There were heavy red curtains over the windows to cover any and all light it seemed that didn't come from a candle.

As soon as we were led into the room a few people in black robes came out of no where is seemed and stood in the middle of the room in a small circle. There had to be at least ten of them but I wasn't entirely sure. Turning my head around the room as if trying to get a new feel for it. When my head went towards the left, there I saw Hunter in a chair that was above us all. He looked like he was going to play God in this scene, and by the smile on his face I knew he saw himself as such… What the hell had I gotten us into?  
"Hunter!!" I screamed as I struggled against the men holding me and just when I thought I was getting loose more thugs grabbed my arms and held on tight, keeping me under control. "You Bastard. I told you I would only co-operate if you left my family out of this" I screamed again as I struggled, god what I wouldn't do to be a full blooded vampire right now. I felt like a mouse fighting against a lion. But even so it didn't stop the anger coursing through me and it didn't stop my need to fight Hunter and beat him.  
"Don't worry Ben, you have no choice but to co-operate now. Besides I only made that phony deal with you, so I could find Addie. With you two I can finally teach those damned humans whose boss for once and for all. Now relax, no pain shall come to you or Addie. You shall be in the Vampire History books for this." Hunter said with a grin that I would of thought to be 'the pedophile smile.' The one that made a shiver run down your back and give you the feeling that you must run now for self preservation. The words "Danger, Danger" resounding inside your head. But with these men on top of me I couldn't do anything but stare while thrashing about.  
"You Bastard! You tricked me!" I screamed as the men forced the three of us over to a wall. Within seconds they had us chained to the wall by wrist chains that were bolted to the wall, as well as ankle locks that kept us vulnerable and unmoving.  
"Yes I did Ben. But tricked is such a bad word to use. I would say manipulate. You were so easy to. Praying upon your feelings of how your father abandoned you and your sister. Oh how easy it was. Your half blooded little brain didn't even realize that the memories that I gave you were fake. And Kyle," He said as he moved his hand to one of the men in the black cloaked men in the corner of the room. Within seconds I remembered the name, he was one of the two who I had found torturing Serena in the dungeon. I stared at the man he had the same build so I knew there weren't two of them. " Kyle here was making you angrier then you ever were. You know those feelings of anger that you felt you couldn't control? The ones that made you feel like a child having a tantrum? Some were yours but Kyle amplified them from a mere annoyance to an exploding point. You became my puppet Ben and you were a very good one." Hunter said with a happy smile as he chuckled a bit as he pointed out how stupid I was. I felt like an idiot, I had played right into his hands. I didn't fuss I wasn't even hostile towards him or his people here. I had defended Hunter to my family, I had put my mother through agony for nothing really... I was their little lap dog and I didn't bite the hand that fed me.. I didn't know if it was Kyle or my own feelings but I was angry now.

"So why are you telling me all of this? Why tell the master plan?" I asked wanting to know what was going to come next and how to prepare for it.

"You deserve the truth Master Ben, once you become immortalized by our people I wouldn't want you angry at me for any reason." He said with a smile that just freaked me out. Why did he want my favor after all of this was over? He basically kidnaped me, tricked me, took my sister, and tortured Serena. Why would he do all of this and still act like I had some power to condemn him or grant him things. This dude seriously left me clueless.

"Now Benny Boy you and your sister are about to perform your final act. The puppets are arranged and your audience is waiting." He said with a smile as he stayed in his chair not moving which confused me to say the least. 'why was he just sitting there if it was time for whatever he was going to do, I wasn't in a rush to get on with what he was planning. But I felt like I was sitting in a horror movie in the theaters and the suspenseful music was on and every sign showed that the ax murder was going to come out from behind and kill the main character, but I felt like I was stuck in between the ax murder and the music. The music was playing but where was the ax?' I wondered ((metaphor for those who are below us))  
I didn't have to wonder what was going to happen long. Within moments something broke through the black colored glass windows that were behind the heavy red curtains. I didn't see much, just a big creature rolling around in the heavy material trying to be free of it and no one bothering to help it get out. The creature kept going the wrong way trying to get out of the heavy material, finally getting fed up the creature ripped through the heavy material like it was tissue paper. I knew it was another vampire, great another one not like there were enough in the room? I could feel my adrenaline pumping at the thought of 'here's the ax'. I expected it to be some vampire killer ready to slit my throat or something.

And there it stood… The creature... My father. He looked more then a little angry. There was a fury on his face that I had never seen on anyone's face as he stared up Hunter. His body was shaking in fury, his fists clenched tight at his sides. The anger was just poring off of him as if there was too much inside him to contain all at once. But I had to wonder if it was Kyle making him so mad or was it that he actually cared about Addie and I? That seemed weird that he would actually care that much for two brats he just met a week or two ago.  
"I'm here for my children!" He roared his voice echoing painfully against the walls into my ears.  
"And the final puppet is here. Now we have a show" Hunter said with a smile as he moved his hand in a flicking motion in the air towards my Father. Instantly about half of the men in the room that weren't in the circle were now on him. There had to be about fifty at least holding some part of him. They all had a piece of him as he jerked and tried to fight the men off of him. But Edward wasn't strong enough for all the immortals and soon found himself held down by all of them as he struggled while laying on his stomach on the floor. 'well that was short lived' I thought. For a moment I actually had been glad to see him. I mean I was angry at him still for leaving my mother and I thought that pain would never go away of how he made everything worse.

But.. Knowing I was being controlled to be kept angry I felt I should maybe give him another chance.. Hunter admitted he gave me false memories to see, that he had controlled my emotions to keep me angry. I wouldn't find it hard that he created all of this, just to create this situation. I mean it didn't mean I was over my hurt or anger but I was willing to give Edward a chance to explain what had happened from his point of view, which I thought was the best I was ever going to come up with. No magical happy ending although I would like that at this moment, then my doom from Hunter and my own stupidity. If Edwards story added up to my mothers when I let him explain everything, I think I would eventually forgive him. I knew somewhere deep within me if I lived I would probably eventually forgive him. But who knew if I would? ((I do..hehehe..))  
I was probably going to die within moments.'

"Now, shall we all begin? We have all of our characters but the setting is not right." Hunter said with a grin and instantly things changed drastically. Addie and I were released from our chains against the wall. But our freedom was short lived because the free men in the room grabbed us and dragged us into the middle of the circle of masked hooded men.  
"Please sit my lord and lady. This will not hurt a bit." Hunter said as he waved his hand and instantly two chairs came up from the floor. The chairs hit the back of our knee's hard making us sit in them instantly out of reflex. " Now stay in those chairs without protest otherwise consider your father and Serena a thing but a memory of the past." Hunter added in a menacing tone, I suppose he noticed that we weren't that co-operative so he added in that little threat which made us do his bidding without struggle. So there Addie and I sat, fearful and totally co-operative.  
"Hunter what are you up to?" I yelled as I sat unmoving in the wooden chair that was next to Addie's. That's when I heard my Father's voice, and for once I was actually listening to what he was saying.  
"He needs your blood Ben, He's going to bleed you and Addie dry so he can take control." Edward screamed from the men who were holding him down on the floor. He was still struggling, I didn't think he would ever stop fighting the tons upon him.  
"Not true my dear Edward.. See Ben all he does is lie." Hunter said with a smile as he got off of his God chair and walked down the many steps to our level.  
I wasn't sure who I believed, they both had convincing points. But would I believe my executioner? Or my Father? Tough call... But then I remembered when Addie and I were on the phone earlier that week she said something about me dying. The memory brought another shiver down my spine making me jolt a bit in my chair and I now officially knew that Addie and I were going to die. Turning to look to look at Addie I guess my face looked just like hers; sheer white, she was biting her bottom lip and her eyes were glossy as she realized just as I, that we were going to die. It was depressing we were only thirteen…Wow that blew.

I smiled warmly at Addie trying to calm her down, always trying to be the big brother as I grabbed her hand and held it tight. She held onto my arm as if it would save us from dying. Like my arm was her final life line. I pushed my gaze from Addie to look around the room, the ten men around me in the circle were now on their knee's and bowing over and over to Addie and me. I looked about the room, surveying the last room I would ever see again. When I saw Serena. She was standing in the corner, she had tears down her cheeks and they weren't stopping. She was being held by one guard I could see him whispering things to her. By the look of her face I knew I didn't like what he was saying. I began to wonder what would happen to her once I couldn't protect her anymore.

"Serena...I'm sorry..." I whispered as my heart broke at the sight of her, my eyes glued to her as her eyes were to mine. I knew she couldn't hear me at all but she gave me a small smile as if understood what I said and was feeling.  
"See Ben first we are going to bleed your father dry of all of his blood then you and Addie shall drink it. Then the final part of the ritual. Then everything shall be done." Hunter said bringing me out of my thoughts and making my eyes leave Serena to see he was now in front of the circle that was around Addie and I. "Begin" Hunter said with a smile as he looked at me for a moment. "Good puppet" He added as he watched with an evil smile. The coated men began to bow more fuller now and were chanting something that I didn't even understand. I didn't bother to fully watch the scene around me I couldn't stand it. So instead I looked at Addie and squeezed her hand tightly.  
"Hunter you know you can't get blood from a vampire" My father screamed as he struggled against the men as they brought him to his feet.  
"No, Edward. Not impossible. Just harder then normal. But very, very possible yes." Hunter said with a smile as he grabbed a sharp pointed straight knife out of his pocket. The knife gleamed silver against the candle light and if I wasn't mistaken it sounded like it was humming. The extra's in the room that were just standing around dawdling grabbed a golden bowl. Slowly advancing on Edward as if to torture everyone in the room.  
"NO!" Addie screamed in a high pitch voice, I could hear the tears in her voice not just the ones I saw in her eyes. She tried to get up from the chair but I forced her back down. I didn't want something happening to her that I couldn't protect her from. Not that I was in control of what was happening now. "Ben Do Something!" Addie said as she turned her attention to me, looking for me to defend her like always. But truly I didn't know what I could do. We were totally surrounded.

Hunter eventually reached Edward the knife raised taking his sweet time in what he was doing. He lowered the knife easily to Edwards skin, but the metal didn't pierce anything. Edward didn't even seem to feel the blade trying to penetrate his stone flesh.

"Now this part is going to hurt" Hunter said with an evil smile as he pulled the knife back quickly and punctured Edwards skin easily starting from the veins at the shoulder all the way down to his wrist. "This knife was specifically made for vampires Edward. Yes it can pierce your flesh, it can do anything to any vampire as if you were human. It was crafted in the 18 century when the Volturi wanted to kill those who had gone crazy or rogue more easily. I don't know how but I just love the idea of it" he said with a smile as he dug the knife around under the skin a bit making Edward wince. It was apparent that Edward didn't want to show how much pain he was in but a small sweat started to break out on his forehead. But that might of been my blood-shot eyes deceiving me. After about five minutes of hunter searching he smiled brighter. "I believe I just found an artery." he said brightly with a small chuckle as I heard a faint 'snip'. Within seconds blood was pouring from Edwards arm. The blood dripping slowly into the gold bowl. I didn't know what came over me but suddenly I was out of my chair over the group circling Addie and I running at Hunter. He didn't see any of it coming as I reach him and ripped the knife from his hand and pushed him away from Edward. At some point between grabbing the knife and pushing Hunter I slashed his arm. He grabbed his arm and screamed in great pain as if he was just given a deadly blow that would kill him.

"GET HIM!" He roared at the men around the room as I held the bloody knife. I stood dumbfounded what the hell did I just do? I stared at the men that were coming at me as I slowly backed away from them. My eyes then shifted to my father, he was still bleeding but he was still fighting a few guys that were trying to chase me. Addie was still sitting in her chair the men in the circle were now standing and holding her down by her shoulders so she wouldn't move. I then saw Serena, she looked almost hopeful that I might escape but she looked so sad as well. I could see tear stains on her face at the thought of the ritual continuing or at me leaving her behind. I didn't know what came over me but as fast as I could I pressed the bloody silver blade to my throat, ignoring it's sickening smell.

"Call them off or I'll kill myself Hunter...Remember You need me and Addie! You can't just use her alone in the ritual!" I screamed as I pressed the blade as hard as I could to my neck without drawing blood.

"Back off. We have to protect the twins with all cost! Back off Dammit" Hunter screamed making all the men in black stop advancing on me. I stood on shaky legs unsure of what to do now. I got the men to stop chasing me what else could I control. I didn't get the chance to decide because suddenly I felt a hand over mine on the knife. Shocked that I didn't notice the other presence until I was at the mercy of someone else, I slowly raised my eyes to see Edward holding the blade to my neck.

"Release Addie..." Edward yelled angrily his blood slowly dripping onto my shirt, I could feel the cold wetness against my skin sending a shiver down my back. "Hurry up" He yelled again bringing me back to the room and stopping me from concentrating on my now bloody shirt. I saw Addie getting up slowly from the chair her knee's wobbling a bit but she was walked steadily towards Edward and I.

"What are you doing?" I asked my father softly not wanting Hunter and the rest to hear but I knew they would.

My Father didn't answer me because suddenly other creatures were jumping through the windows but they didn't get lost in the curtain but simply just ripped it to shreds to show my Fathers family. Carlisle, Esme and two others I didn't remember meeting a blonde girl and a muscled guy that I knew I didn't want to mess with.

"Alice" I heard my father say as he grabbed hold of Addie with his free arm and then threw us both to her. She caught us easily and then took off running with us on her shoulders. She ran so fast that I could barely breathe but I still managed to scream

"NO!" I shouted as loud as I could as I tried to look for Serena but the world was a blur around me as Alice carried Addie and I to safety but I felt my heart break at leaving Serena basically to die there. The world stopped moving fast enough I didn't even realize that the world had stopped becoming blurs until Alice placed both Addie and I on our feet in the condo. "No Take me Back there!" I yelled as I swayed while standing on the solid ground that was condo.

"Ben I know you are mad at all of us right now. But I can't take you back or let you go back to where you and Addie might get killed or even worse." She said trying to calm me down, thinking I was just angry about leaving Hunter. "Your mother is in the next room, she really wants to see you." she added as if to help me settle down...It didn't.

"But Serena I just can't leave her there!" I said as I was about to go and run back the way we had just came hoping I would find the mansion once again but Alice held me in an iron hold.

"Who's Serena?" She asked but I felt my throat close at the broken promise that I had made Serena. I had promised to get her out, to save her and I left her to the wolves to be devoured or abused. My heart seemed to break at the very moment. And then suddenly everything just went black...

***************************************************************************************************

Slowly I opened my eyes unsure of what had happened. My memory was foggy and I was in a room that I knew was familiar but I couldn't place it. Sitting up slowly, all my muscles sore from the action. Looking around the room carefully I noticed that I was in one of the condo's rooms. But I realized I couldn't see much in the room because the sun had set obviously hours ago, meaning I had been out for a while.

"Your awake" I heard my mother say to my right. Her voice was something I hadn't realized that I had missed. But it was somewhat different than I remembered, more somber and older almost. I knew if I looked at her face I would see the pain I had put her through and probably the sleepless nights. I sat there for a good minute taking in what I could from her voice and what the shadows didn't cover of her face and there in the dark I realized immediately what exactly I had put her through.

The guilt was overwhelming, it was like a crushing weight on my chest. I couldn't look at my mother anymore, suddenly her face was too much to bear. My hands desperately were gripping the blanket that was over the lower half of my body in tight fists. But even as I stared down at the 100% cotton blanket I couldn't help but see my mother face in my head. The shadows left much to the imagination but thanks to street lights and other lights around the building I could see the lack of sleep she had been getting. There were dark shadows underneath her eyes showing that she had slept but she wasn't rested. Her face also looked thinner, like she hadn't eaten and her voice...her voice just sounded like she had suffered so much. And here I sat. The cause of it all...her son.

"Ben are you alright?" She asked quietly I think if she raised her voice any higher it might crack with emotion. She sat silent for a moment or two waiting for me to answer, but I couldn't find my voice, it seemed locked inside my head as the guilt just crushed my chest. "Ben...Benjamin answer me" She said a bit more forcefully. Hearing my old mother now in her voice, the one who was always strong and did whatever she had to in order to keep Addie and I happy. Only then could I look back up from the blanket to her face, I tried not to wince at looking at her and knowing it was all my fault.

"I'm sorry..." The words tumbled out before my brain could process their meaning. But I didn't feel the words were untrue if anything I was more than sorry. I was on my hands and knee's head bent pleading for forgiveness sorry but I couldn't seem to find the words to say that to her. "I'm soo Sorry!" I said again, I felt I was now pleading, and it still didn't feel like enough.

"I know you are Ben. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen." She said softly as she reached out and tucked some of my shaggy hair behind my ear.

"...I don't know what truly happened....one minute I was somewhat angry but it was deal able...and then the next moment I was furious... I just don't get how he could just come back after all this time Mom. I don't get why because he left we should give him anoth-"I started to say but my mother cut me off easily.

"Ben, I told you already. The truth isn't pretty but I told you before...I got pregnant with you, Addie and..." She tried to say the other child who had died in her womb but mom still couldn't say her name, my other sister. "I got pregnant at seventeen...I was excited to have you all but when I found out your father was away on a hunting trip. He went hunting so he could stand being around me without thirsting for my blood. Vampire human relationships... Anyway I drove to his house at the edge of town and when I got there Hunter was waiting for me. He told me I couldn't tell your father otherwise he would expose Edward and his family. If that happens Edward and the rest of the Cullen's will be killed for getting themselves exposed. I couldn't allow that to happen so I let him go, a week or two later when he needed to hunt again...I left in the middle of the night with your grandpa Charlie. We came here and I didn't tell him where I went, why I left or anything. You two were born and we all just began to live a new life. I told you two he was dead and he was never coming back to make sure you wouldn't have any contact with him. Hunter said he was going to watch over us to make sure I didn't contact Edward at any moment. It was all going to plan until he came here to New York as well. Every so often he and his family move to be unnoticed. It was only coincidence that I turned out to be his maid and everything. That's the story. He never truly knew about you. What else would convince you?" She asked me once her story was concluded. I had to admit with the lack of extra anger it was easier to listen to her. Or maybe is was the fact that I was the cause of my mother's change of appearance that helped me accept the truth. I digested the story with my new mind and feelings for a good ten minutes before I opened my mouth.

"Alright, if that really happened... then Hunter got what he wanted from the beginning." I said softly not knowing what else to say as I stared at my new mother. "I'm sorry for what I put you all through Mom..really..is there something I can do to make up for all of this. Anything? I'll work and pay the rent if you want me too." I said as I looked back down at the blanket.

"If you want to make it up to me and the rest of the family from what happened Ben... Then try to be civil to your father..try to get to know him before you make any judgments. You owe him that much." She said softly as she rubbed my cold hands that held the blanket tight in my fists.

"I..I know I do..I was thinking the very same thing befor-" I started to say but stopped myself realizing where my train of thought was going. Why I was in the dark room sleeping in the first place. Being a captive of Hunters...how my father saved Addie and I...The cold red knife pressed against my neck...and...and Serena! "Wait! What happened? I have to go back to Hunters!" I said as I jumped out of bed and headed to the door but my father came in a stopped me from leaving it. "What are you doing back? What happened?...I have to go back!" I screamed in panic as he didn't say anything but just kept blocking the door. I looked about the room trying to find another exit where I could find my way back to Hunters and find Serena. I was about to jump out the window and risk falling from the top floor and landing nicely before running at full speed when my father's hands were on my shoulders pressing down on me.

"Your Aren't going Back to Hunters!" He said in a low clipped tone, showing he was trying to hide his anger.

"I have to... I can't leave her there! I promised!" I said as I tried to get him to release me but it was no use, he was much stronger than I was.

"If you calm down, I will tell you what happened after I had you and Addie taken away from Hunters..But I think you should you know, your sister is fine. Just a bit shaken." he said thinking the 'she' I was referring to was Addie. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't worried for Addie. I knew she was fine, I was worried about Serena. I left her there in the very place she had been tortured for no reason except the fact that she was human. I could remember her face as she stared at me before I was pulled away. She was happy that I was leaving but there was a sadness in her eyes as well. Just the thought of her face my chest hurt..much worse then what my mother's face did to me. It felt like my heart was being ripped in two and the big fat line backer from my highschool football team was stomping all over it.

Staring up at my father I tried to act like my heart wasn't being tortured before letting out a sigh hoping to get rid of some of the pain as I sat down on the edge of the bed. Crossing my hands over my chest I tried to look patient and appear like I didn't want to jump from my seat and run and find Serena blindly through the city.

"Fine..I'm calm" I said trying not to grit my teeth. My father looked at me like he didn't believe me but I guess he saw something in my face and just nodded.

"Bella why don't you go out there and check on Addie, make sure she's feeling a bit better?" My father asked softly obviously wanting to be alone with me for some reason. My mother nodded and smiled at him as she headed towards the door. Her smile was different than normal though I noticed, knowing it was never that large or bright. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my father started his tale:

"Once we had you and Addie out of Hunters place Hunter went bizerk! For some reason the cut I made on him sent him into a violent rage. He didn't go off on us though, he began to wave his arms wildly around him and began chanting "leave me be, I'm not crazy" Well this had the entire room frozen on Hunter, his followers apparently had never seen him in such a manner and we didn't understand what was going on. I then read his thoughts and...apparently during the 1500's he was a bit more liberal than he should of been and had gotten himself locked up in asylum. Back then the doctors didn't know anything about treating or seeing a real mentally challenged person and a normal person, they destroyed his mind as the years progressed on him. Then after a couple years of imprisonment, a local vampire came into the asylum and fed off of him. In those days the safest feeding places were jails and asylums. No one would notice if one of them truly went missing or just randomly died. So once he became a vampire he released all of his rage on the humans who imprisoned him. But that wasn't enough, with his new abilities and his human rage he began to kill hundreds over the centuries to make up for all the wrongs he had gone through and had built a following along the way.

"How could Hunter act sane enough if he was crazy? I mean he seemed sane to me?" I asked now wondering how I had missed the fact my capture was truly mentally unbalanced.

"The venom fixed what it could of his mind, apparently it was enough to make him appear sane... Well the new knowledge of Hunter now being unbalanced and no longer a leader did the job for us basically. Those who had wanted control began to fight and kill each other for the position of leader of the cult. The rest who weren't as loyal to Hunter as the others began to pick the place clean of valuables; money, and humans." He said making me jump up from the bed ready to scream thinking Serena was one of the girls taken and if she was I didn't have much time to find her. But I felt my fathers hand on my shoulder making me freeze within moments. "It's alright, we got all the mortals, their fine. None left with any.. So with all the others of the cult gone their separate ways Carlisle is going to take Hunter to the Volturi to be sentenced and some of those who were captured are going to be staying with us for a bit. Well not us per say, really Esme, Rosalie, and Alice until we can help them get on their feet. From what I heard some of them 'bred' there. But those who actually did have some family and were abducted few though they were, are being escorted back to their families. Alright? Now that's everything that has happened while you were gone and asleep." My father said letting go of my shoulder with a small grimace.

"Yeah, so she's out there?" I asked thinking Serena must be in the next room with the others we will be taking care of for a while. Letting out a big sigh of relief I nearly jumped up and down at the idea of Serena being alright and so close.

"But Ben, I want you to know. I'm going to be in yours, Addie's and your mothers life. We'll be a family like we were supposed to be, and I know you don't have to like me right now, but just try get to know me. Is that fair?" He asked as he sat on the bed unblocking me from the door.

"I believe that's fair, but Mom's story. That's the true one right?" I asked just wanting to be sure.

"Unfortunately Ben, it is true. But I should of realized your mother was pregnant with you and Addie when I saw the little extra weight she was gaining, I should of heard your heart beating, I should of sensed it all but it went unnoticed to me as if I was blind." He said as he ran a hand over his face looking so torn up at the idea of him not realizing Mom had been pregnant. For some reason seeing him compassionate about not realizing and missing out on his kids didn't make me hate him as much.

"Well, we're all together now" I said before I exited to the bedroom and saw Addie on the couch between Esme and Mom. "Hey Addie have you seen Serena?" I asked before I felt a tap on my shoulder from behind. Turning slowly there I saw my Serena, she was dressed in normal clothes now and Alice was fluffing her hair and saying something along the lines of a make over, but I couldn't hear her. Just staring at Serena here, safe made my heart swell.

"Mast- Ben" She said softly in her angelic voice once again mistaking my name despite where we were. I smiled bright at her fumbling and grabbed her hand leading her to the library wanting to be alone with her. Closing the door behind us, I smiled bright as ever at Serena as she stood in blue jeans and an expensive looking purple shirt.

"I'm so glad your safe." I said as I moved close and embraced her tight. "I didn't want to leave you there you know. But I couldn't control-" She cut me off before I could finish off my apology.

"I was happy you left Ben... It meant you would be safe, I deserved to die there. I can never be more than a Vampire play thing. I have scars, marks-" This time I cut her off and looked at her dead in the eye while rubbing her back and said:

"You are perfect...Your more than you think Serena. Much more. " I said softly "I wouldn't change anything about you." I said as I moved closer and kissed tenderly on the forehead.

"Really?...You think I'm perfect?" She asked with tears in her eyes as she looked up at me, I could see the doe self that she used for protection slowly disappearing behind her eyes. She would soon realize how free and perfect she was, and stop calling me Mast-Ben.

"More than perfect Serena." I whispered moving in to kiss her again, it seemed I was hooked on Serena officially. I felt I couldn't get enough of her.

"Ben what will happen now?" She whispered as she put her head on my chest obviously liking the feel of my arms around her.

"Well you can stay with my family and I, my mother always wanted another daughter. And if you stay, then I can make sure no one ever hurts you ever again." I said whispered as I still held her in my arms, I never wanted to let her go.

"I will stay with you and your family..if you don't mind. But not for protection, I don't want to go anywhere else without you." She said as she looked up at me and slowly I lowered my head towards Serena. Pressing my lips tenderly against her's for our first kiss...Her lips were heaven against mine, plump and soft, I knew I never wanted to let go of her ever again.

**–1 Month Later**

It's funny how things changed so much in the last month. Almost all of the human captives have found homes and we only have about five left with us besides Serena. Mom and Dad have gotten back together and use every opportunity it seems to make up for lost time. Serena, Addie, Mom, Dad and I all live in a pent-house sweet on the upper east end, a far off way from where we used to be. Mom and Dad let Serena stay with us when I explained how she had been used and I promised to protect her. Obviously my Father saw something in me and said as long as we weren't sleeping the same room it was fine. Now Serena, Addie and I all have our own rooms which is extremely different from what I'm used to. Mom has quit all of her jobs and is using her days to relax after working so hard for so long. That and did I mention she's pregnant again? Dad's freaking out, wondering how he keeps getting her pregnant so easily, they obviously aren't good role models for the safe sex talk. But what can you do? Addie's grossed out at the idea of them having another kid at their supposed age and the fact that we know where babies come from. But I'm happy for them.

The rest of the Cullen's are still living in New York as well. Their out next door neighbors, but are on the floor below us. Rosalie and Emmet went back to Africa to finish their honey-moon. Alice and Jasper are going to NYU for some artistic idea that they randomly thought up.

Serena was enrolled in school with us although she doesn't go that often. She says she doesn't feel comfortable being around so many people, so most of the time me and her skip class. Mom and Dad can't stand it but they understand in their own sort of way. Serena is slowly getting over her years of abuse and I'm helping her trying to make more progress. She's stopped calling me Masta-Ben and now calling me Ben all the time. And I'm extremely proud of her.

Things with my Father and I have gotten better. We are building a bridge between our gaps. I noticed that like my mother said we are extremely alike which helps us get along well. And slowly our family is becoming more whole day by day.

If someone had asked me if my life would have ended up like this at least three months ago. I wouldn't of believed him or her. At times I wonder if it's a dream, where I'll wake up one morning and find a bunch of bills on the table and I'm sleeping on the couch. I guess life although has many twists and turns will lead you to a good place.

(:) I'm watching you

So what did you guys think? good...Bad?

This is the last of this Twilight Story and i hope you all enjoied i know i loved writing this. For those who were true die hard fans (i doubt there are any) i am writing a sequal, the chapters will be up faster than this was up, don't worry. My work load should be lessoning soon.

But in the mean time

Tell me what you thought

Review

(:) I'm watching you

(:) Watching

(:) Watching

(;) Now blinking

Well everyone thank you and good night. Thank you all so much for the reviews they meant so much to me. I'll Miss you all.


End file.
